Kiss Me, Kill Me
by fujhoshtpnk
Summary: [END!] Kim Jongin, seorang pria dengan kehidupan yang complicated, memiliki obsesi pada ayah tirinya karena masa lalu yang kemudian bertemu dengan Oh Sehun, seorang pria memiliki cinta yang brutal melebih rasa benci. Apa yang akan terjadi ketika berbagai perasaan ini disatukan untuk terjalin ke dunia yang liar? This is HunKai, rated M for sexual content, boyxboy.
1. Chapter 1

**KISS ME, KILL ME**

Cast** Sehun-Kai (SeKai / HunKai)**

Rated **M (sexual content, boyxboy)**

A story by** fujoshtpnk**

**KOREA, 12 YEARS AGO**

"Ah... ahh ahh~"

_Suara itu..._

"Mmhh~ haanh-aha"

_Sejak kapan aku belajar untuk mengacuhkan mereka seperti ini?_

"Ahn... _I'm cumming_... _cumming_..! Eeeeh!"

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya diatas meja belajarnya, duduk meringkuk sambil menutup kedua telinganya. Walau ini bukan yang pertama kali ia mendengar suara-suara itu, namun tidak dipungkiri Ia merasa muak. Tapi Jongin tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, Ia terlalu kecil untuk mengerti keadaan ini. Saat masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, pintu kamarnya terbuka. Sosok tinggi dengan wajah rupawan masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan keadaan tanpa sehelai pakaian. Badan yang penuh peluh menyelimuti pahatan tubuh indah itu, menambah kesan seksi pada pria itu. Tidak melupakan benda yang tegak berdiri diantara selangkangannya.

"Hei, hisaplah!" suara bariton dan lantang memenuhi gendang telinga Jongin.

Jongin berbalik menatap kosong pria itu. Dengan langkah gontai, dia mendekati pria yang berdiri bersandar pada pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. Tanpa disuruh, Jongin berlutut menghadap pria itu.

"_Get to it_!" pria itu menarik rambut Jongin, membawa kepala Jongin mendekat pada penis pria didepannya. "Kau tahu apa yang perlu kau lakukan," ucap pria itu sambil meraba penisnya dipipi Jongin dengan sensual.

"Uuh..." Jongin mulai menjilati seluruh permukaan penis pria didepannya. _Rasanya terlalu memuakkan, aku ingin muntah. _Ucap Jongin dalam hati. "Nhh.. hn! Mhbuu" Jongin tersentak, pria itu mendorong kepala Jongin untuk memasukkan penisnya kedalam mulut Jongin.

"Bergeraklah!" Dengan teratur tangan pria membimbing kepala Jongin sehingga penisnya terhisap sempurna oleh mulut Jongin. "Bagaimana rasanya? Ini cairan ibumu."

_Ya benar, dia adalah ayahku. Ayah tiriku._

Pria itu adalah ayah tiri Jongin. Ahn Bo Hyun resmi menjadi ayahnya 2 bulan yang lalu. Jongin masih ingat ketika ibunya membawa Bo Hyun ke rumah, memperkenalkan diri sebagai ayahnya kelak. Umur Jongin yang masih jagung membuatnya tidak bisa menolak, ia masih terlalu muda untuk menolak keadaan.

"_Let's get along_, Jongin!" Kata Bo Hyun saat itu.

Jongin masih ingat betul senyuman ayah tirinya yang menawan. Terkesan ramah sehingga mampu membuat siapa saja mabuk kepayang melihat senyumannya itu. Ya, Jongin tidak bisa memahami situasi saat itu, tapi Jongin bisa merasakan sensasi samar dalam hatinya yang mengatakan ada sesuatu yang tidak benar saat itu.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Jongin menyadari perasaan itu. Bo Hyun memang berniat memanfaatkannya sejak awal. Bo Hyun memaksa Jongin menjadi pengganti ibunya ketika ibunya pergi bekerja. Sentuhan sensual Bo Hyun telah lama membekas pada tubuh Jongin. Membiarkan tubuhnya dimanfaatkan Bo Hyun akan membuat segalanya lebih mudah bagi ibunya. Tidak akan ada yang tahu bagaimana reaksi ibunya jika melihat anak kesayangannya berhubungan seks dengan suaminya sendiri. Diam dan membiarkan dirinya diperkosa terus menerus adalah upaya Jongin untuk melindungi ibunya.

"Hei! Jangan melamun!" Bo Hyun memukul kepala Jongin, kesal. "Lihat, kau hanya membuatnya semakin kotor! Kau tidak melakukannya dengan baik."

Jongin mengeluarkan penis Bo Hyun dan menatap matanya, "Maafkan aku."

"Cukup!"

"AH!" Jongin terkejut, Bo Hyun mendorongnya ke kasur dengan sangat kasar. Dengan tidak sabar, Bo Hyun membuka celana karet yang digunakan Jongin, menuntun Jongin pada posisi menungging. "Nhh? Nhuu..." Jongin merasakan penis Bo Hyun bergesekan langsung dengan lubang anusnya.

"Karena ibumu selalu klimaks sampai Ia kehabisan tenaga tak berdaya, kau sebaiknya bertanggung jawa sebagai anak yang baik, dan buat aku klimaks!" Penis Bo Hyun sudah siap untuk memasuki lubang Jongin.

"AH-haaa..." Bo Hyun mendorongnya dengan sekali hentakan, membuat Jongin hanya mampu berteriak. Lubangnya terasa sesak.

"Penisku masuk dengan lancar, huh, kau menungguku kan?" Bo Hyun menampar kedua bokong Jongin dengan sensual, mendekatkan dirinya pada Jongin agar penisnya bisa masuk dengan sempurna. "Kau benar-benar sudah basah. Apa kau masturbasi sambil mendengarkan desahan ibumu?"

"ahh-ha.. uhh.. mnnnh!" Penis Bo Hyun terus mancari kenikmatan didalam lubang Jongin.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau masturbasi membayangkan penisku memasukimu?" Bisik Bo Hyun sensual ditelinga Jongin, membuat Jongin bergidik merinding.

"Ti-tidak! A-aku-ti-!" Bo Hyun membekap mulut Jongin, sambil memeluk tubuh kecilnya.

"Aku akan klimaks" Ucap Bo Hyun mantap sambil menusukkan penisnya kasar didalam lubang Jongin.

"Mmhh! Mhh mhhnn nhh~" Jongin sudah klimaks lebih dulu karena penis Bo Hyun yang menyentuh titik prostat Jongin dengan intens.

Disusul Bo Hyun yang memuntahkan spermanya didalam lubang Jongin. "Aah, akhirnya aku klimaks." Bo Hyun masih setia menghentak-hentakkan penisnya didalam Jongin, mencoba menghabiskan cairannya. "Hahaha, lihatlah kau klimaks juga!" Bo Hyun mencabut penisnya kasar. Membuat Jongin menatap Bo Hyun tidak suka.

"OH! Kau baru saja menatapku?" Bo Hyun menampar bokong Jongin, membuat lubang Jongin berkedut dan mengeluarkan cairan sperma Bo Hyun.

"Nhh..! huuu..."

"Lihat betapa jalangnya dirimu. Klimaks walaupun diperkosa oleh pria. Ibu dan anak, kalian benar-benar jalang!" Bo Hyun dengan semangat menampar bokong Jongin bergantian.

_Tidak! Ibu dan aku..._

"Hei, apakah ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Bo Hyun menghentikan tamparannya dan tersenyum nakal pada Jongin.

Kaki Jongin sudah lemah, ia tidak bisa lagi mempertahankan posisinya. Jongin jatuh, menidurkan dirinya menghadap Bo Hyun. Sambil membuka lebar kedua kakinya, memperlihatkan lubangnya yang penuh cairan sperma Bo Hyun, kemudian berkata, "maafkan aku... aku seorang jalang yang menginginkan penis ayahku. Tolong aku..."

Bo Hyun hanya bisa tertawa. Dengan penis yang sudah siap kembali, Ia menusuk lubang Jongin dengan sekali hentak.

"Haaahh! Ahh haa ahh ahh..." Jongin hanya bisa mendesah, menikmati penis Bo Hyun didalamnya.

"Hahaha, lubangmu meleleh. Benar-benar hangat! Jauh lebih baik dari lubang ibumu."

"haa nhaa ahh ahhha ahhah~" Jongin tersipu malu.

_Ini salah._

Jongin menyukainya! Jongin suka ketika penis Bo Hyun, ayah tirinya, menusuk lubangnya dengan kasar. Jongin suka ketika tangan besar Bo Hyun membelai dan mencubit putingnya. "Unhh! Ahhh huuu haaa aahh ahh..."

"Badanmu bahkan lebih seksi daripada ibumu." Bo Hyun mempercepat dorongan penisnya. "Ayolah! Mengemis seperti ibumu."

"Yesshnn! Aahh ouhh..." Jongin mendesis, Ia merasakan dirinya yang akan segera klimaks. Bo Hyun membantunya, penisnya dengan setia menusuk lubang Jongin yang berkedut-kedut meremas penisnya. "AAHH-haaaaahhh..." Jongin klimaks. Disusul dengan Bo Hyun.

"_Good_, _boy_!" Jongin tersenyum kecil, merasa senang dipuji oleh Bo Hyun. "Ibumu selalu meninggalkan kewajibannya, selalu membuatku merasa kentang!" Pria itu bergerutu kesal sambil meninggalkan Jongin yang tertidur pasrah dengan cairan sperma memenuhi badannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KOREA, 9 YEARS AGO**

Jongin sudah beranjak remaja. Kini Ia duduk didepan ibunya dan Bo Hyun disebelahnya. Mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk berbincang setelah selesai makan malam.

"Jongin, kau tahu? Ketika kami ke rumah sakit, kita menemukan bahwa ibu sedang mengandung anak didalam perutnya." Ucap Bo Hyun.

"...s-selamat" ucap Jongin lirih.

"Terima kasih, Jongin!" Ucap ibunya malu-malu. "Dengan ini, kau akan menjadi seorang kakak. Aku tidak sabar melihat interaksi antara kau dan adikmu kelak. Iya kan, sayang?" Ibu Jongin tersenyum malu-malu pada Bo Hyun.

"Ya, tentu saja." Bo Hyun tersenyum manis. "Kau akan menjaga adikmu kan, Jongin?" Bo Hyun tersenyum dengan penuh arti pada Jongin.

Jongin tersentak, "y-yaa..." Jari Bo Hyun masuk lebih dalam pada lubang Jongin. Jongin hanya bisa memajukan badannya mendekati meja makan, membuat bokongnya lebih condong keluar. Jongin sebisa mungkin menahan desahan yang mungkin akan keluar dari bibirnya karena sensasi nikmat gesekan jari Bo Hyun didalam lubangnya.

Bo Hyun menambahkan jarinya. Dua jari sudah memasuki lubang Jongin, membuat gerakan seperti gunting didalamnya, "aah-" Jongin mendesah frustasi. "...aku tidak sabar ingin melihatnya..."

Jongin sudah sepenuhnya dibuat gila oleh ayahnya. Ia menggerakan bokongnya, mengejar jari-jari Bo Hyun didalamnya. Jongin ingin lebih!

Namun sial, Bo Hyun mengeluarkan jarinya, kemudian bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan Jongin yang merasa kentang.

Jongin sudah berubah. Jongin merasakan obsesi ayahnya yang menular pada dirinya. Ia tidak mau kasih sayangnya terbagi dengan sang ibu. Apalagi sekarang Ia memiliki calon adik. Ia mau ayahnya untuknya seorang. Bo Hyun hanya miliknya. Malam ini, Jongin mau memperjelas semuanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KOREA, 3 YEARS AGO**

"Ah... ahh... haa haa haahh"

Di sebuah ruangan gelap, jauh dari sinar matahari, terlihat seorang pria rambut panjang menindih seorang pria lainnya dengan badan yang lebih kecil. Bergerak sensual mencari kenikmatan. Diatas kasur yang keras, pria berambut panjang itu memicingkan matanya, berkonsentrasi mencari kenikmatan sambil mengarahkan matanya pada ruangan yang ada diseberang atasnya.

"Ah...! haa haa ahh..." Pria erbadan kecil hanya bisa mendesah, menikmati penis pria diatasnya yang menusuk lubangnya dengan intens.

Deritan kasur dengan desahan menggema diseluruh ruangan. Siapa saja bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas karena pembatas yang hanya jeruji besi.

Ya benar, ini adalah sebuah penjara bawah tanah.

Dibawah remang-remang cahaya dari selasar penjara, sang pria rambut panjang mampu melihat keadaan seseorang diseberang atas sana.

"AH! Haa haa ahh hmmm-" Pria dibawahnya mendesah frustasi ketika penis pria diatasnya sudah tidak ada didalam lubangnya yang haus akan kenikmatan.

"_GUARD_!" Pria berambut panjang itu berdiri dan berjalan menuju jeruji besi. "_Guard_!" Berteriak memanggil penjaga diluar sana.

"Ada apa, Oh?" Penjaga itu bertanya pada pria berambut panjang.

"Kim Jongin berulah lagi." Katanya memperingati penjaga.

Diruangan lain, Kim Jongin sudah menggantung dirinya dengan robekan baju yang digantung diantara jeruji besi di kamar penjaranya. Penjaga segera memotong robekan baju itu dari luar, namun sayang Jongin sudah tidak sadarkan diri. "Sial! Dia masih hidup. Bawa dia ke klinik sekarang!" Penjaga lain datang sambil membawa tandu dan segera membawa Jongin ke klinik untuk memeriksa keadaannya.

"Gila, sudah enam kali Jongin mencoba bunuh diri." Kata salah satu penghuni kamar penjara lain.

"Apa dia sudah gila?" Sahut penghuni yang lainnya.

"Mungkin aku harus menjaganya dengan baik!" Jawab yang lain dengan sarkas.

"Cobalah! Boss akan membunuhmu secepat kau mengedipkan matamu!" teman kamarnya memperingatinya.

"Boss, kenapa kau selalu menyelamatkannya?" Tanya Luhan, pria berbadan kecil yang menikmati penis pria berambut panjang tadi.

"Sudah kubilang untuk memanggilku Sehun kan?" Pria itu menjambak rambut Luhan membawanya kedepan penisnya yang kembali tegang. "Luhan, kau wanitaku. Sebaiknya kau melakukannya dengan baik."

"Ugghhfh!" Sehun mendorong penisnya kedalam mulut Luhan, membuatnya terkejut dan tersedak.

"Kau menyebutnya penyelamatan? Dia mencoba bunuh diri, yang aku lakukan hanya menghalangi jalannya."

"Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Luhan sambil menhisap penis Sehun.

"_Shut the fuck up_! Akan aku ceritakan tentangnya. Ini sebelum kau masuk ke penjara ini." Sehun masih setia berdiri didepan Luhan yang duduk di kasur sambil menghisap penis Sehun. "Satu setengah tahun yang lalu, dibawah perintah Boss sebelumku, Jongin dipindahkan dari penjara yang lama kesini. Dan aku mencoba membunuh Jongin."

Sehun menghentakkan pinggulnya, membuat penisnya masuk lebih dalam di kerongkongan Luhan. "Urgggffhh!"

"Aku menusukkan pisau ke perutnya. Selama dua minggu ia bertaruh antara hidup atau mati. Namun akhirnya dia kembali dari neraka. Kim Jongin sebelum ini, mencoba bunuh diri bersama kekasihnya, Boss sebelumku. Mereka terkenal sebagai Romeo dan Juliet. Namun sayang, pacarnya mati tapi Jongin tetap hidup. Ia sangat mencintai kekasihnya." Sehun menuntun bokong Luhan untuk menghadap padanya.

"...tapi kenapa kau mencoba menghentikannya, Boss?" tanya Luhan. "AH!"

Sehun mendorong penisnya masuk ke lubang Luhan, "Sudah kukatakan untuk panggil aku Sehun!"

"Se-...Sehun..." Panggil Luhan lirih.

"_That's it_, Luhan. Kedutkan lubangmu, jika kau mau spermaku." Kamar penjara itu kembali dipenuhi helaan napas dan desahan-desahan dari kedua pria yang mencari kenikmatan itu. "Kim Jongin... Dia adalah mangsaku. Itu sebabnya aku tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun menyentuhnya! Bahkan jika itu Jongin sendiri. Mengerti?"

"Ah... AH!" Sehun menghentakkan pinggulnya kasar, membuat Luhan mendesah menikmati penis Sehun.

"Tetap saja, membunuh seorang pria yang sudah siap dengan liang kuburnya sendiri itu membosankan. Begitu Ia kembali menjadi pria tangguh..." Sehun mempercepat penisnya, menyambut sensasi menggelitik yang ia rasakan untuk klimaks. "Ia akan mendapatkan penisku!" Sehun menembakkan cairannya dalam lubang Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jika sekali lagi kau melakukan hal seperti itu, kau akan masuk _psych ward _[1]. Catat itu, Jongin!" Ucap penjaga sambil menuntun Jongin kembali pada sel penjaranya. Sudah dua hari Jongin dirawat intensif di klinik penjara, membuat setiap orang kini melirik penasaran kearah Jongin yang berjalan angkuh seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Boss, Jongin kembali!" Ucap seorang tahanan yang masuk kedalam sel penjara Sehun.

Sehun yang asik memainkan _game_ di _handphone_-nya hanya bisa tersenyum penuh arti. "Ya, aku tahu." Sehun melirik sebuah cermin yang digantung di dinding kamarnya, cermin itu sudah ia atur agar dapat melihat pergerakan di seberang atas kamarnya, yang membuat Sehun dapat melihat Jongin dengan jelas.

Sesampainya Jongin didepan kamarnya, Ia terkejut melihat Luhan sedang berbaring diatas kasurnya. Jongin menggeram marah. "Ini kamarku! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mulai sekarang, ini jadi kamarku." Jawab Luhan santai. "Barang-barangmu sudah dipindahkan.

"...dimana?"

Luhan mengedipkan matanya nakal, "dimana menurutmu?" Kemudian tertawa.

Jongin mengeraskan rahangnya, Ia marah.

"Mulai sekarang, kau yang akan membuat desahan-desahan setiap malam menggantikanku." Luhan tersenyum, miris.

"OH SEHUN!" Teriak Jongin dari depan kamar penjaranya. Sehun keluar dengan terkejut. "Jika kau mau diriku! _You can have me_!" Teriakan Jongin membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian. "Ambil mayatku!" Setelah itu, Jongin menerjunkan dirinya dari atas.

Suasana menjadi mencekam, melihat Jongin yang menjatuhkan dirinya dari lantai dua melalui _void_ ditengah-tengah penjara. Sontak membuat Sehun bergerak untuk menangkap tubuh Jongin.

"Sehun!" Teriak Luhan dari lantai atas. Disitu Ia melihat Sehun yang memeluk tubuh Jongin diatasnya. Jongin mendarat mulus didekapan Sehun. Keadaan menjadi ricuh, banyak siulan-siulan nakal bahkan makian untuk kejadian yang barusan terjadi.

"Jangan sentuh mereka! Mundur, mundur!" Para penjaga sibuk menenangkan penghuni penjara lain yang mulai mengerubungi Sehun dan Jongin.

"Panggil dokter segera!" Ucap penjaga yang lainnya.

"Cepat _lock-down_[2] semuanya!" Perintah penjaga melalu _walkie-talkie_ yang dipegangnya.

Keadaan menjadi lebih tenang ketika seluruh penghuni penjara sudah dimasukkan kedalam kamar masing-masing.

Sehun mengelus pipi Jongin diatasnya, "Aku hidup, sialan!" Umpat Jongin sambil bangun dari tubuh Sehun, "dan aku gagal lagi, _fuck_!"

"Jongin apa kau terluka?" Tanya seorang penjaga.

"Tidak sedikitpun, _thanks to this asshole_!" Jongin tersenyum penuh arti.

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya kan? _Psych ward_ menantimu." Kata penjaga yang mulai lelah dengan perbuatan Jongin.

"Ya, setidaknya tidak akan ada seorangpun yang menghalangiku." Jongin kemudian dibawa oleh penjaga menuju _psych ward_, kamar penjara yang tersendiri.

"Tunggu!" Teriak Sehun. "_Psych ward_? Tidakkah kau melihat bahwa Jongin sangat waras?" Kata Sehun sambil mencoba berdiri. "Dipenjara didalam ruang gelap selama hidupnya ditambah kehilangan sang kekasih. Orang waras mana yang tidak akan mencoba bunuh diri? Bagaimana, _guys_?" Sehun bertanya pada penghuni penjara lainnya.

"Kau benar, Boss!"

"Tidak mungkin Jongin gila!"

"Kita yang gila!"

"Kembalikan Jongin, penjaga sialan!"

Sahut-sahutan memenuhi seluruh penjara. Membuat penjaga kewalahan. "Diam semuanya!" Teriak penjaga yang tidak akan pernah didengar oleh penghuni penjara lain.

"Boss Sehun!"

"Boss Sehun!"

"Boss Sehun!"

"Boss Sehun!"

Teriakan-teriakan kompak dari seluruh penghuni membuat penjara ini kembali hidup. Sehun berdiri dengan penuh percaya diri, menunjukkan kekuasaan tertinggi dipenjara ini.

"Sehun, tanganmu!" Dokter berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Kemudian memeriksa lengan Sehun. "Sepertinya terjadi retakan pada tulangmu!"

"Ya, salahkan dia." Jawab Sehun santai sambil menunjuk Jongin dengan dagunya. "Tapi ini butuh perawatan khusus. Karena ini salahnya, jadi kupikir aku akan meminta pertanggungjawabannya dengan merawatku."

"Jangan berbicara seenaknya!" Teriak Jongin marah.

"Tidak akan ada _psych ward_, Jongin. Seperti kata Sehun, kau akan pindah bersama Sehun." Ucap kepala penjaga penjara. "Jongin, rawatlah Sehun. Sehun kau jagalah Jongin." Kepala penjaga kemudian meninggalkan tempatnya. Diikuti penjaga lain dan dokter yang membawa Sehun dan Jongin ke klinik.

**.**

**.**

**.**.

What do you think?

**Shtpnk's memo:**

[1] '_psych ward' _– sebuah ruangan kecil dengan fasilitas lebih baik dari kebanyakan sel penjara karena khusus untuk orang-orang yang memiliki penyakit mental. Satu ruangan hanya untuk satu orang.

[2] _'lock-down'_ – merupakan sebuah tindakan yang akan diberlakukan ketika terjadi sebuah kecelakaan, pembunuhan, kerusuhan, dan lain-lain yang berarti setiap penghuni sel wajib berada (dikurung) didalam sel sedangkan penjaga dan pihak berwajib mencari sumber permasalahan. Rentan waktu tergantung pada pemecahan masalahnya, bisa beberapa jam sampai beberapa bulan.


	2. Chapter 2

**KISS ME, KILL ME: **chapter 2

Sebulan sudah setelah kejadian Jongin melemparkan dirinya, mencoba bunuh diri. Namun setelah kejadian itu, Jongin dan Sehun tidak melakukan sesuatu yang spesial, seperti seks yang banyak orang-orang kira. Jongin masih setia merawat Sehun yang tangannya dibalut akibat retakan tulang.

"Jongin, ada apa?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

Jongin selesai membasuh mukanya dan menatap cermin dengan datar. Pikirannya melayang. "Tidak ada. Hanya mengira-ngira kapan _lock-down_ ini akan berakhir."

_Lock-down_ akan diberlakukan ketika terjadi sebuah kecelakaan, pembunuhan, kerusuhan, dan lain-lain yang berarti setiap penghuni sel wajib berada didalam sel sedangkan penjaga dan pihak berwajib mencari sumber permasalahan. Ketika _lock-down_ berlaku, tidak ada yang diperkenankan keluar sel, bahkan untuk ke kamar mandi sekalipun.

Sebulan yang lalu, seorang tahanan mati didalam selnya. Mayatnya ditemukan berlumuran darah dilantai selnya, diduga akibat penusukan menggunakan benda tajam. Tahanan itu pernah menikmati tubuh Jongin ketika Jongin menjual tubuhnya setelah kejadian melemparkan tubuhnya. Jongin jengah dengan aksi bunuh dirinya yang tidak kunjung berhasil.

"Aku tahu siapa yang melakukannya." Jongin menatap Sehun dengan penuh curiga.

"Tapi kau tidak punya bukti kan? Jangan kawatir, secepatnya akan diketahui pelakunya." Sehun menatap Jongin penuh arti.

"Kapan?" Jongin bertanya malas.

"Secepatnya, setelah tanganku sembuh total." Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur.

"_Why don't you use me_?" Jongin masih setia berdiri dan melihat Sehun. "Bukankah kau memindahkanku satu sel denganmu karena hal itu? Setiap aku mencoba mati, kau selalu berjaga, mengadu pada penjaga. Setelah itu dokter akan merawatku. Dokter hanya melakukan tugasnya, jadi apa alasanmu, Sehun?" Tanya Jongin.

"Itu sudah jelas. Kau milikku. Aku tidak mengijinkan kau berulah tanpa ijin dariku." Sehun bangun dari tidurnya. "Aku tidak akan memintamu sebagai wanitaku, karena kau sudah menjadi wanitaku sekarang." Sehun tersenyum licik, "apa yang kau rasakan tidak akan berpengaruh. Aku membuat keputusan dan harus begitu adanya."

Jongin tersenyum kecut, "aku bersyukur kau tidak melibatkan perasaan. Lebih baik aku mendengar 'biarkan aku memperkosamu' daripada 'jadilah kekasihku'." Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya sehingga berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah Sehun. "Sehun, aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu sepanjang aku hidup."

Seketika sel tahanan Sehun terbuka, "saatnya pemeriksaan keadaanmu. Dokter Kris akan segera tiba."

Dokter Kris, sosok dokter yang penuh wibawa, memiliki wajah rupawan, tinggi badan yang semampai dengan rambut pirang yang dibiarkan panjang mampu membuat setiap orang bergairah melihatnya.

"_Oh my_, _my_! Aku harus membersihkan kamarku."

"Hei, dokter cinta. Datanglah kekamarku."

"Dokter, periksalah dadaku. Sepertinya aku mengalami komplikasi."

Teriakan-teriakan nakal dan siulan menggoda memenuhi seisi ruangan, diikuti dengan Dokter Kris yang berjalan menuju sel Sehun. "Hai Jongin." Sapa Kris yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Jongin. "Jadi, bagaimana tanganmu, Sehun? Sebaiknya aku memulai darimu dulu. Lepaskan bajumu."

Sehun berdiri menghadap Kris, "bukakan untukku, Jongin."

Jongin kemudian melepaskan baju yang digunakan Sehun. Adegan itu terasa sangat intens dimata Kris. Membuat Kris mengernyit tidak suka. Setelah itu Jongin keluar dari sel, memberi ruang agar Kris bisa memeriksa Sehun.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menahannya, Sehun?" Ucap Kris sambil memulai pemeriksaan. "Tanganmu seharusnya sudah sembuh sekarang."

"Apa kau mengkhawatirkannya?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku tidak mencicipinya. Belum." Sehun tersenyum licik. "Pada saat itu, _lock-down_ akan berakhir."

"Apa maksudmu?" Kris tersentak, "jangan bilang tahanan itu, kau membunuh-"

"Jangan terlalu kencang, Kris. Jongin akan mendengarmu." Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum penuh arti. "Lagi pula, bukan aku yang melakukannya. Tapi aku tahu siapa saksinya. Sayangnya sampai aku tidak memberikan sinyal, dia tidak akan bersaksi."

"Jika _lock-down_ diberlakukan terlalu lama, maka akan ada kekerasan!" Kris memperingati Sehun.

"Ini semua tergantung Jongin. Aku hanya menunggunya, sampai dia menginginkannya."

Kris tersenyum kecut. "Aku terlalu meremahkanmu. Aku kira kau akan memilikinya secara paksa sesegera mungkin. Kau cukup serius ingin memilikinya."

"Jika kau mengatakan sepatah katapun kepadanya tentang semua ini, aku akan membunuhmu, Kris." Sehun menekankan nama Dokter itu. "Termasuk keadaan tanganku."

Kris hanya menghela napas.

"Kita sudah selesai, Jongin. Pakaikan kembali pakaianku." Jongin masuk dan memakaikan pakaian Sehun dalam diam. Setelah itu Ia melepas pakaiannya untuk diperiksa oleh Kris.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu di klinik, Jongin. Aku merasa sedikit kesepian, jadi aku mendatangi kalian. Aku mengajukan pemeriksaan ini kepada Kepala agar bisa bertemu denganmu."

Jongin hanya diam.

"Luka diperutmu sudah mulai menghilang." Kris menyentuh bekas luka tusukan diperut Jongin. "Jongin, apa kau benar-benar tidak ingat siapa yang menusukmu? Katakanlah, apa itu Sehun?"

Jongin bingung, "apa yang membuatmu menuduhnya?"

"Dia terlalu tertarik padamu, untuk satu hal. Seperti aku."

"Kenapa kau tertarik padaku?"

"Kau dalam kondisi yang sangat parah waktu itu. Sejujurnya aku tidak punya kepercayaan diri untuk bisa menyelamatkanmu. Disaat yang bersamaan, aku memiliki konflik batin. Awalnya aku tidak ingin menyelamatkan seorang pembunuh sepertimu, tapi ketika kau selamat pikiranku berubah. Kau adalah seseorang yang ingin aku lindungi." Kris menghela napas, "aku tidak bisa melindungimu di dalam sel. Tapi ketika mengetahui kau bersama Sehun, aku merasa lega. Setidaknya dia adalah Boss didalam penjara ini."

"Jadi, kau mengatakan bahwa aku harus mempercayakan diriku padanya?" Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya. "Dengan kata lain, aku harus tidur dengannya?"

"Lebih baik kau memiliki orang yang bisa melindungimu. Lupakan kisah lamamu-"

Jongin mendorong tubuh Kris hingga terjatuh dilantai. Jongin menindihnya, dengan kilatan mata merah menahan emosi. "Apa hakmu untuk mengatur hidupku?" Jongin menahan tubuh Kris, kemudian mencium kening Kris. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Sehun dan penjaga terkejut. Penjaga kemudian memisahkan Jongin dengan Kris, takut kalau terjadi perkelahian disana. "_Watch yourself_, Kris! Ketika kau lengah, mereka akan menghabisimu!" Teriak Jongin memperingati Kris.

"Ayolah, sel pengasingan untukmu, Jongin!" Teriak seorang penjaga yang hendak membawa Jongin menjauh.

"Tunggu! Dia akan membunuh dirinya sendiri jika dibiarkan sendiri. Itu yang dia mau!" Sehun berkelit pada penjaga yang hendak membawa Jongin.

"Sehun benar, disamping hukuman pengasingan tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Aku hanya akan memberinya peringatan kali ini." Setelah itu, Kris pergi meninggalkan sel Sehun dan Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dimalam yang sepi, Jongin berjalan menelusuri selasar yang gelap. Jongin berhenti didepan pintu besi dengan lampu temaram didalamnya. Jongin membuka pintu itu perlahan, dan menemukan seseorang sedang tertidur dengan menangkupkan kepala diatas tangannya. Jongin kemudian memeluk pria itu.

"Jong-" pelukan Jongin membuat pria itu terkejut.

"Shh!" Jongin mencium pria itu, dalam dan basah. Jongin mendesah tidak sabar, Ia membawa lututnya diantara selangkangan pria didepannya dan menciumnya menuntut.

"Kita tidak bisa, Jongin..." Pria itu mencoba menghindari Jongin.

"Kenapa? Kau menyukaiku kan, Kris? Aku mengetahuinya." Jongin mengelus lembut pipi Kris. "Dan aku... juga menginginkan kau." Jongin berlutut, membawanya sejajar dengan Kris yang terduduk di kursi kerjanya. Jongin memajukan wajahnya ke leher Kris, menciumnya intens membuat Kris hanya mampu menahan napasnya.

"Kau bilang agar aku menemukan seseorang kan?" Jongin memulai membelai tubuh Kris sensual, membuka kancing kemeja Kris satu persatu.

"Jo-Jongin..." Kris hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

"Jadi, kaulah yang aku inginkan." Jongin berbisik sensual. Kedua tangannya sibuk membuka kancing celana Kris. Lalu mulai menghisap penis Kris dengan teratur.

Kejadian panas pun berlangsung, Kris mendorong penisnya didalam Jongin dengan mantap. Jongin hanya mampu menahan tubuhnya pada meja kerja Kris didepannya.

"Ahh ahh.. AH! Kris!" Jongin mendesah nikmat.

"Jong..in..." Helaan napas kedua pria ini kemudian mengisi seluruh ruangan.

"Ahh hahh..." Jongin memejamkan matanya, merasakan tangan Kris membelai penisnya, mengurutnya dengan perlahan sambil menikmati penis Kris didalamnya.

"Kris!" Jongin membuka matanya ketika mencapai klimaks. Ia terkejut mendapati Sehun didepannya, menatap Jongin dengan kedua mata yang memerah, menahan marah.

_Mimpi sialan! _Jongin menggerutu dalam hati.

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya." Sehun memecah keheningan, suaranya berat.

"Ti-tidak! Tunggu!" Jongin bangun dari tidurnya.

"Jangan main-main denganku!" Sehun menggeram marah, mencoba menyibakkan selimut yang digunakan Jongin. "Ini buktinya!" Dapat terlihat penis Jongin yang tegak sempurna akibat mimpi yang ia alami bersama Kris.

"Se-sehun. Ini hanya bayanganku saja." Jongin mencoba beranjak dari kasur menghampiri Sehun. "Tolong! _Please don't kill him_!" Mohon Jongin frustasi. Ia takut Sehun akan melakukan hal yang tidak Ia inginkan.

Sehun menatap datar Jongin didepannya, "Oke! Sekarang berdirilah!"

Jongin membawa kedua kakinya berdiri didepan Sehun. Sraaakk!, seketika pakaian Jongin sobek menjadi dua bagian karena Sehun yang memaksa menariknya dengan kasar.

"Tanganmu..." Jongin bingung.

"Ini sudah sembuh beberapa saat yang lalu." Sehun kemudian menekan leher Jongin mendekatinya. Membawa bibir indah Jongin kepadanya dan melumatnya dalam.

"Nhh..." Jongin hanya bisa mendesah menikmati. Ia rindu oleh sentuhan sensual ditubuhnya. "Ah!" Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin sehingga terjatuh diatas kasurnya. "Uhh..." Jongin merasakan penisnya digenggam Sehun.

"Jongin, hatimu menginginkanmu untuk tetap hidup. Jika kau ingin mati, harusnya kau tidak melakukan kesalahan." Sehun mulai mengurut penis Jongin dengan sensual. Sehun membawa bibirnya pada leher Jongin, menjilat leher itu. "Aku tahu kau seperti manusia lainnya. _A tough son of a bitch_." Sehun memainkan kepala penis Jongin, meraba-raba permukaan lubang penis Jongin, membuat Jongin ngilu dan frustasi. "Jika kau ingin menyelamatkan dokter itu, sebaiknya kau menjadi milikku."

Jongin terdiam, tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir. Jongin segera membawa kepalanya pada selangkangan Sehun, membuka celana yang Sehun pakai. "Nnn..." Jongin membawa penis Sehun memasuki mulutnya yang hangat.

"Persiapkan dengan matang, penisku akan memasuki lubang analmu." Sehun membuka bajunya. "Kau sangat mahir, aku tak terkejut dengan itu." Sehun tersenyum licik, "oke cukup! _Strip_!"

Sehun menuntun tubuh Jongin untuk berbaring, "tu-tunggu! Gunakan kondom, didalamku sangat kotor." Jongin menahan tubuh Sehun.

Sehun hanya bisa tertawa sarkas, "jika aku menggunakannya, aku tidak bisa menembakkan spermaku didalammu. Dan aku punya persediaan yang banyak, kau bisa mendapatkan semuanya." Penis Sehun mulai meraba permukaan lubang Jongin. "_Take it_!" Sehun mendorong sekali hentak penisnya kedalam lubang Jongin.

Jongin tersentak, Ia hanya bisa mengernyit menahan sakit. Seks tanpa pemanasan membuat lubangnya nyeri menerima penis Sehun. "Ini kedua kalinya aku memasukmu kan? Aku kira kau akan mati..." Sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya membawa bibirnya menuju bekas luka Jongin. Menjilat sensual bekas luka tusukan itu. "Seperti yang kau mau."

"Ah! Ahh ah..."Jongin hanya bisa mendesah mengikuti irama tusukan penis Sehun didalamnya.

Deritan kasur dan desahan-desahan yang mampu membangkitkan gairah memenuhi seluruh penjuru penjara. "Ah! Ahh... ahh!" Jongin hanya bisa mendesah.

"Ahh... Ah!"

Mendesah.

"Ahh... uhmmm uhhh!"

Dan mendesah.

Disisi lain, Luhan memanggil penjaga yang kebetulan melewati selnya. "Aku ingin memberikan pengakuan. Bawa aku ke Kepala!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Check call_! [1]" Suara speaker membangunkan Sehun.

"Hei, Boss. Ada apa dengan Jongin? Apa dia mati?" tanya seorang tahanan ketika memasuki sel Sehun dan melihat Jongin tergeletak tidak berdaya diatas kasur Sehun.

"Pertanyaan bagus." Sehun mendekati Jongin dan menendang kasur didepannya, membuat Jongin terusik dalam tidurnya. "Oh! Kau masih hidup? Aku mengerahkan semua tenagaku untuk membuatmu mati semalam. Kau benar-benar bajingan yang tangguh, Jongin." Sehun berjalan menuju meja, dia tidak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang masih telanjang. "Ayo mandi!"

Jongin bangkit dan menggunakan celananya kembali, mengikuti Sehun keluar dari sel. "Jangan biarkan cairanku kelar, ketatkan lubangmu. Jangan biarkan penjaga mengetahuinya." Sehun kemudian berjalan dengan amgkuh ditengah-tengah penjara. Semua mata tertuju pada Sehun yang telanjang, tidak ada sedikitpun niatan menutupi tubuhnya, diikuti Jongin dibelakangnya. Semua orang tahu bahwa Jongin adalah wanita Sehun sekarang.

"Lihat itu! Dia mencoba memamerkan bagaimana Ia menaklukan semuanya!" bisik-bisik penghuni penjara menemani langkah Sehun dan Jongin menuju kamar mandi. Tidak dipungkiri, Sehun membanggakan setiap bagian di tubuhnya terlebih penisnya, buktinya Jongin bisa klimaks tiga kali dibawahnya semalam.

Kamar mandi dipenjara ini luas, mampu menampung 20 orang didalamnya dan tidak memiliki sekat antara _shower_ yang satu dengan yang lain, kamar mandi ini umum sehingga digunakan bersama-sama.

"Hei, pergilah!" Teriak Sehun pada seluruh pengguna kamar mandi yang sedang membersihkan dirinya.

"_Fuck you_!" Umpat salah satu tahanan. "B-boss! Ma-maafkan aku, aku akan segera pergi!" Teriaknya terkejut saat dilihatnya bahwa Sehun yang akan menggunakan kamar mandi itu.

"Berjagalah didepan, jangan biarkan satu orangpun masuk!" Perintah Sehun.

Dengan patuh tahanan yang didalam kamar mandi meninggalkannya, "Boss sedang menggunakan kamar mandi! Jangan masuk!" Teriaknya memperingati tahanan lain yang hendak masuk ke dalam.

"Boss, aku butuh masukan darimu!" Ucap tahanan yang diusir itu. "Aku kehabisan banyak persediaan ketika _lock-down_ kemarin."

'Butuh masukan' dari Sehun berarti narkoba. Sehun memiliki semua obat-obatan dibawah jarinya. Itulah sebabnya Sehun mendapatkan gelar Boss di penjara ini. Jelas dia memiliki kelompok yang hebat dibelakangnya, membuat Ia dihormati oleh setiap tahanan didalam penjara ini. Namun tidak berpengaruh dengan Jongin.

Jongin tersentak ketika merasakan sesuatu yang keras diantara bokongnya.

"Berapa umurmu?" Sehun memeluk tubuh Jongin dari belakang, menggesek-gesek penisnya diantara bokong Jongin.

"Sepertinya kita seumuran," jawab Jongin menahan desahannya.

"22, ya? Tidak heran kau memiliki gairah yang membara!"

"Ahh.. Ah!" Jongin terkejut, Sehun menusuk penisnya tanpa aba-aba. Ia merasakan penis Sehun menusuk jauh di dalam sana, menumbuk titik nikmat didalam Jongin. Dibawah _shower_ yang mengalirkan air, Jongin hanya bisa merasakan sensasi dingin diseluruh tubuhnya, tapi tidak didalamnya. Penis Sehun sangat nikmat didalam sana.

"Ughh... hmmm ahhh" Sehun menjambak rambut Jongin, membuat Jongin berpegangan pada tiang _shower_ untuk menyeimbangkan dirinya dari dorongan-dorongan liar Sehun.

Sehun membawa wajah Jongin padanya, mencium Jongin dengan intens. "_Look at me_!" Teriak Sehun marah, "semalam kau menutup matamu dengan erat. Aku tidak akan memafkanmu jika kau bersetubuh dengan orang lain. Walau itu hanya didalam pikiranmu sekalipun!"

Jongin memejamkan matanya, menahan sakit karena rambutnya yang ditarik Sehun dengan kasar.

"Jangan tutup matamu!" Teriakan Sehun mengejutkan Jongin. Jongin sontak melihat kearah Sehun, sebisa mungkin tidak menutup matanya, walau dia menikmati Sehun didalamnya.

"Ah... ahh!" Jongin melihat Sehun dengan frustasi. Aliran air memenuhi tubuh mereka, Sehun begitu seksi didepan matanya.

"Nn.. ahhh ahh ahh ahh!" Sehun membawa Jongin pada kenikmatan. Tangannya menggenggam penis Jongin, mengurutnya seirama dengan hujaman penisnya.

Pikiran Jongin melayang.

_Aku terhanyut!_

"Ahh... huuummm" Jongin bertumpu pada dinding didepannya.

_Tolong aku!_

"Uhh... hmmm"

_Tubuh jalang milikku menikmatinya, sebelum membuatku kehilangan tujuanku._

"Ahh.. Se-sehun... haaa ahhh"

_Please! Cepat bunuh Kris untukku, Sehun!_

"Ahh haaa... Agghh!" Jongin klimaks saat itu juga.

Didalam sel penjara, mereka melanjutkan aktivitas panasnya. Kali ini berbeda, Sehun menutup kasurnya dengan sprei, sehingga tidak ada satupun yang melihat mereka bercinta. Sehun ingin menikmati Jongin untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ahh..ah!" Deritan kasur memenuhi ruangan itu. "Ahh! _Pl-please_ aahhh... ahh!" Desah Jongin.

"Jong-In..." Desah Sehun sambil menikmati bibir manis Jongin.

"Ahh... ahhh... Kris~" Desah Jongin.

Sehun sadar sepenuhnya, Jongin memanggil orang lain.

"Urghh!" Jongin tersentak. Sehun mencengkeram lehernya dengan kuat, membuat Jongin kelabakan mencari oksigen sebisanya.

"Jangan tutup matamu, Kim Jongin!" Geram Sehun.

"Kau bilang perasaanku bukan masalah kan, Sehun? Jangan bilang kau mengharapkan aku jatuh cinta padamu. Aku sebaiknya mati daripada mengatakan itu." Sehun terkejut dengan ucapan Jongin. "Jangan bilang kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku. Beri aku istira-" Sehun mencengkeran leher Jongin lebih erat.

Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum licik, pasrah. Ini yang Jongin inginkan.

"Hei! Apa yang terjadi?" Seketika sprei yang menutupi kasur itu terbuka dan terlihat penjaga yang masuk. "Panggil Dokter!"

Sehun terkejut dengan perbuatannya, Jongin sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sehun," panggil Kepala Penjara melalui celah kecil dipintu.

"Ma Dong Seok! Bagaimana keadaannya?" Teriak Sehun dari dalam. Akibat kejadian itu, Sehun harus menerima sanksi. Ia dipindahkan sementara ke sel pengasingan. Sel pengasingan merupakan suatu ruang yang cukup untuk satu orang dan tertutup.

"Kau bisa tinggal disini untuk dua bulan, setelah kau kembali kau harus pindah ruangan." Kata Kepala Ma tegas.

"Kalau begitu, pindahkan Xi Luhan agar bersamanya. Jika 'dua perempuan', aku tidak khawatir akan terjadi pemerkosaan."

"Baiklah," ujar Kepala Ma, lalu meninggalkan Sehun.

Sementara itu, Jongin dirawat di klinik. Cekikan Sehun terlalu kuat hingga masih bisa Jongin rasakan sampai sekarang.

"Gagal lagi, ya?" Sahut Kris, membuyarkan lamunan Jongin.

"Sehun selalu menghalangiku, _shit_!" Gerutu Jongin. "Setiap aku gagal bunuh diri, mukamu selalu yang pertama kulihat ketika aku membuka mataku. Aku muak!" Jongin memejamkan matanya kembali, mencoba untuk isitirahat.

"Aku juga muak akan semua ini." Jawab Kris tenang. "Ikuti aku!" Ajak Kris.

Dokter Kris dan Jongin berjalan beberapa menit setelah itu sampai pada klinik penjara yang lebih besar dari biasanya. "Klinik ini adalah tempat untuk senior-seniormu yang terbaring di tempat tidur atau orang yang memiliki penyakit berat." Kris dan Jongin berjalan menelusuri ruangan itu. "Kau mau bekerja disini, Jongin?"

Jongin menatap terkejut, mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Jika kau bisa bekerja disini selama dua bulan penuh, dan kau tetap ingin mengakhiri hidupmu, aku tidak akan menghalangimu lagi."

"Benarkah?" Jongin mulai tergoda dengan tawaran itu.

"Ya, aku janji."

_Jika aku bisa membuat Kris jatuh cinta padaku, tidak mungkin Sehun membiarkannya hidup. _Ucap Jongin dalam hati.

"Kapan aku bisa bekerja?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya Jongin pada selnya, ia menemukan Luhan sudah ada diatas tempat tidurnya. "Sehun dipindahkan, jadi kita akan menjadi teman sekamar mulai sekarang." Jelas Luhan sebelum Jongin bertanya.

"Kenapa kau ada diatas kasurku?" Jongin mengernyit tidak suka.

"Jika aku tidur di kasur Sehun, dia akan segera membunuhku." Luhan bergedik santai lalu membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Apa kau mengawasiku?" Jongin bertanya curiga.

"Biarkan aku istirahat dan setidaknya tetaplah hidup hingga dua bulan kedepan, ya? Sehun akan membunuhku jika teerjadi suatu hal padamu." Luhan meminta Jongin.

"_Lights out_! [2]" Speaker informasi terdengar lantang dan seketika seluruh lampu dimatikan. Menyisakan lampu remang yang ada diselasar penjara.

_Wangi ini... wanginya seperti Sehun._

Jongin tidak bisa memejamkan matanya sedikitpun. Wangi Sehun memenuhi barang-barang disekitarnya, membuat Jongin frustasi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah satu minggu Jongin bekerja di klinik, Ia melakukan pekerjaan yang berhubungan dengan pasien seperti menyiapkan makanan, menyuapi, membersihkan tubuh pasien, mengganti perban, dan lain-lain.

"Jongin, tolong gantikan popok pasien 027. Pastikan kau membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu!" Teriak suster yang berjaga didalam klinik.

"Suatu kehormatan bisa dimandikan olehmu, Jongin." Ucap pasien itu.

"Angkat pinggulmu, _old man_." Jongin mengerjakan semuanya dengan sabar.

"Kau tahanan bebas kan? Berapa tahun lagi tersisa?" Pasien itu kembali berbicara.

"55 tahun sebelum pembebasan bersyarat. Kira-kira 77 tahun nanti umurku." Jawab Jongin sekenanya.

"Kau harus bebas, bebas keluar dari tempat ini walau hanya untuk menghirup udara sebentar saja." Pasien itu menatap Jongin tepat dikedua matanya. "Jangan mati disini."

Setelah Jongin menyelesaikan tugasnya, ia merenungkan perkataan pasien tadi.

"Upah untukmu hari ini," Kris menyodorkan segelas cokelat hangat pada Jongin. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Mencoba bunuh diri lagi?"

Jongin tetrtawa miris, "hanya membayangkan apa yang terjadi padaku jika aku bebas nanti. Kalau memang aku bertahan hidup untuk keluar, aku hanya akan menjadi mayat dipinggir jalan."

"Dalam 55 tahun kedepan, aku akan berumur 81. Kau harus mencariku. Aku akan selalu tinggal sendiri. Aku yakin." Kris tersenyum, sambil menikmati cokelat hangat.

"Kau tidak ingin menikah?"

"Itu rencana awalku, tapi Dia telah meninggal lima tahun lalu. Dan aku masih belum bisa merelakannya. Setelah ia meninggal, aku menawarkan diriku untuk bekerja disini."

"Dan kau akan hidup sampai 81 tahun?" Jongin tersenyum sarkas.

"Ya, aku yakin dengan kesehatanku karena aku dokter. Dan aku penasaran bagaimana denganmu ketika berumur 77 tahun nanti."

_Jangan membahas masa depan didepanku, Kris_. Jongin tersenyum miris, meremas gelas plastik cokelat hangatnya dan membuat cokelat itu tumpah ke lanati.

"Jong-" Kris tercekat, badannya sudah didorong oleh Jongin ke dinding dibelakangnya. Jongin mencium bibir Kris dengan penuh gairah dan terkesan kasar. "Kita tidak bisa melakukannya, Jongin!" Tangan Jongin sudah turun membelai penis Kris dari luar.

"Kenapa tidak? Kau menyukaiku kan, Kris?" Jongin menurunkan ciumannya pada leher Kris.

"Ya, sebagai teman!" Kris mendorong tubuh Jongin kasar. "Tidakkah kita bisa menjadi teman?" Kris menatap Jongin.

"Seseorang pernah mengatakannya padaku. Kepercayaan dan pertemanan tidak akan bertahan ditempat seperti ini." Jongin kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kris. Namun sayang, kejadian barusan terlihat oleh seorang tahanan lain yang pasti akan mengadukan semuanya ke Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Check call_!" Speaker informasi menggema di pagi hari. Seluruh tahanan keluar dari sel mereka masing-masing.

Jongin membuka matanya, membiasakan matanya pada sinar lampu yang menusuk terang. Jongin duduk dikasurnya dan melihat siluet yang Ia kenal betul sedang melihat kearahnya, tersenyum penuh arti diatas sana.

"Sehun kembali!" Teriak Jongin terkejut.

"Kau tidak menyadarinya? Dia kembali setelah selesai makan malam." Jelas Luhan.

"Ini belum ada dua minggu, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jongin bingung.

"Suka atau tidak, Sehun adalah Boss di penjara ini. Ketika Ia tidak ada, penjara ini akan penuh dengan masalah. Terlalu lama tanpa pemimpin berarti ketidakseimbangan kekuasaan akan menjadi masalah besar."

Jongin kemudian keluar dari sel penjaranya dan menuju lantai dua tempat Sehun sekarang berada.

"Hai, _sweetheart_." Sapa Sehun dengan berdiri bersandar di jeruji besi.

Tanpa aba-aba, Jongin berlari mendekap Sehun dan naik dalam gendongannya. Jongin mencium Sehun tepat dibibirnya dengan basah, membuat Sehun terkejut namun tetap melingkarkan tangannya menahan pinggang Jongin agar tidak terjatuh.

Siulan-siulan nakal dan teriakan-teriakan menggoda seketika menggema diseluruh penjara. "Jauhkan bibir itu, kalian berdua!" Teriak penjaga yang menghampiri mereka.

"Santai, _guard_!" Sehun merogoh saku celananya tanpa melepaskan Jongin dari gendongannya, "mungkin kau bisa menjauhkan semua orang dari selku?" Sehun memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada penjaga itu.

"Jangan membuat keributan, hanya sepuluh menit waktu yang kau punya." Penjaga itu kemudian menjaga didepan sel Sehun.

Sehun membawa tubuh Jongin masuk ke selnya, "sepuluh menit waktu yang cukup. _Come on, baby_!" Sehun mendudukkan dirinya diatas kasur, membiarkan Jongin duduk dipangkuannya. "_Strip_, Jongin! Aku tidak melakukannya selama seminggu, jadi berikan lubangmu padaku langsung!" Sehun memukul bokong Jongin dengan sensual.

"_Nice pillow talk_," Jongin membuka bajunya dengan perlahan, menggoda Sehun.

Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya pada leher Jongin, mengecup leher itu. "Jujurlah, kau mendambakan penisku kan?" Sehun membimbing tangan Jongin untuk menyentuh penisnya. "Hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu mendesah nikmat, Jongin." Sehun membisikkan kata-kata itu sensual.

"Aku memang menyedihkan, tapi aku benar-benar menginginkanmu sekarang." Ujar Jongin tidak sabar lalu mendorong Sehun berbaring di kasur. Jongin menjilat bagian tubuh Sehun dengan sensual dan Sehun hanya berbaring menikmatinya. "Cepatlah, Sehun. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu." Ucap Jongin frustasi.

Sehun meraba kotak yang ada disamping kasurnya, mecari-cari sesuatu. "Aku punya hadiah untukmu." Sehun menyodorkan barang itu tepat didepan mata Jongin.

Dapat terlihat sebuah bola mata yang terbungkus didalam plastik transparan. Jongin tahu betul mata itu, mata yang selalu ia tatap ketika membuka matanya setelah kecelakaan-kecelakaan yang ia sebabkan.

"Kau... kau tidak membunuhnya kan?" Jongin memundurkan tubuhnya, kepalanya berdenyut hebat tidak bisa berpikir apa yang terjadi.

"Kau tahu betul apa yang sudah kulakukan. Bukankah kau menginginkanku untuk membunuhnya?" Sehun kemudian meremas mata itu hingga pecah dan hanya menyisakan cairan-cairan merah didalam plastik itu. "Aku membunuhnya, untukmu, Jongin."

Jongin mual, ia bergetar hebat.

"Jongin," panggil Sehun dengan suaranya yang berat.

Jongin bangkit berdiri, mecoba turun dari kasur Sehun. Ia ingin melarikan dirinya dari Sehun, namun belum sempat kakinya menyentuh lantai, tubuhnya sudah ditarik Sehun. "Aku menarik kata-kataku." Sehun membaringkan Jongin dikasur, "aku akan merebut hatimu juga."

"Ahh..."

Sehun menjilati leher Jongin dengan penuh semangat. Ia berjanji dengan dirinya sendiri, untuk tidak melepaskan Jongin.

"..._I love you_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 us UP!**

**Shtpnk's memo:**

[1] _'check call'_ – adalah pemberitahuan kepada seluruh tahanan bahwa pintu sel penjara akan dibuka dan penjaga penjara akan berkeliling mengecek setiap kamar.

[2] '_Lights out' _– adalah pemberitahuan kepada seluruh tahanan bahwa lampu akan dimatikan, baik lampu didalam sel maupun diluar, hanya tersisa lampu temaram diselasar penjara.


	3. Chapter 3

**KISS ME, KILL ME: **chapter 3

"Kita kedatangan dokter baru sekarang."

"Jadi itu benar? Ada rumor bahwa Dokter Kris mengalami kecelakaan."

"Ya, dan _Boss_ kembali bersama Jongin sekarang."

"Kepala Ma mengakui _Boss_ sekarang."

Obrolan itu sedang menjadi pembicaraan hangat diantara para tahanan. Berbeda dengan kedua pria yang sekarang sedang bersandar di dinding dengan tangan seorang pria yang lebih besar sedang masuk kedalam celana seorang lelaki didepannya, memberikan servis pada penis pria itu.

"Sehun, dimana aku harus meletakkan barang-barangmu?" Luhan masuk kedalam sel itu.

"Luhan, kau sialan! Tidakkah kau membaca keadaan sekarang?" Ujar Sehun geram.

"Ma-maafkan aku!" Teriak Luhan panik.

"Taruh itu diatas meja. Lalu kau bereskan barang-barangmu, pergi dari sini!" Sehun menunjuk pintu dengan dagunya. "Dan juga, panggil aku '_Boss'_. Mulai sekarang kau bukan lagi wanitaku." Sehun tersenyum, "jangan khawatir, kau tetap dalam perlindunganku."

"Ohh... _Thank you_, _Boss_!" Luhan kemudian pergi meninggalkan sel Sehun setelah mengemas barang-barangnya.

Jongin hanya terdiam melihat interaksi kedua pria didepannya. Ada perasaan aneh didalam hatinya yang Ia tidak tahu apa itu.

"Ada apa, Jongin?" Tanya Sehun ketika melihat ekspresi aneh Jongin mengikuti kepergian Luhan.

"Aku hanya merasa kasihan padanya," jawab Jongin sekenanya.

Sehun mundur lalu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, "dia bahkan tidak pernah suka saat melakukan seks denganku. Aku yakin dia sangat senang karena kubiarkan pergi. Lagipula, dia sudah tahu satu atau dua rahasiaku."

_Ya, kau akan membunuh Luhan cepat atau lambat._ Ujar Jongin yakin dalam hati.

"Kalau kau membicarakan rahasiamu, aku juga tahu salah satunya." Jongin tersenyum kecut, "dokter yang merepotkan sudah tidak ada. _Come on_, _kill me_! Sebelum aku mengadu pada Kepala Ma." Jongin menantang Sehun

"Bajingan..." Sehun memajukan wajahnya hingga berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah Jongin. "Kau berniat menjatuhkanku? Atau jangan-jangan kau berniat mengambil gelar _Boss_ dariku?" Sehun bergidik, "_damn_, kau membuatku merinding!"

Jongin hanya menatap Sehun datar.

"Aku akan membunuhmu diwaktu yang tepat. Jangan terburu-buru, suatu saat akan tiba waktunya." Sehun kembali memajukan wajahnya, "tapi sebelum itu, aku akan merebut hatimu, _sweetheart_." Sehun mencium pipi Jongin mesra.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu-" Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh, "aku tidak akan mencintaimu selama hidupku." Wajah Jongin mengeras, memberikan tatapan tajam pada Sehun.

"Aku penasaran..." Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin untuk berbaring di kasurnya, "tubuhmu sudah sepenuhnya menghianati perkataanmu sendiri." Sehun menurunkan celana yang digunakan Jongin.

"Tidak, ini hanya untuk memuaskan kebutuhan seksku." Jongin membuka lebar kedua kakinya, membiarkan Sehun melihat lubangnya yang haus akan kenikmatan. Jongin tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa menolak. "Ahh!"

Sehun menghentakkan penisnya keras. Lubang Jongin belum siap, masih terlalu kering membuatnya merintih kesakitan.

"Sudah saatnya kau melupakan pria yang pergi dan meninggalkanmu." Sehun berbisik tepat ditelinga Jongin, membuat Jongin merinding. "Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu. Aku akan memastikan untuk membunuhmu terlebih dahulu, sebelum aku membunuh diriku sendiri."

"Ahh... ah!"

"Aku akan membunuhmu, jadi jangan khawatir. Itu bukti cintaku." Sehun memulai gerakan yang lebih intens dan dalam di lubang Jongin.

"Ahh... ahhh"

"Ummm, haahhh..."

Jongin pasrah, Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri. Seberapa besar keinginannya untuk mengakhiri semuanya, ia akan kembali masuk kedalam dekapan Sehun. Seperti tikus kecil yang menunggu ular untuk menancapkan bisanya kedalam dirinya.

"Ahh..."

Dan racun yang manis itu akan mengambil semua rasa bersalah Jongin pada Kris dan Bo Hyun, dan menghancurkannya berkeping-keping tanpa sisa sedikitpun.

_Dia mungkin akan membunuhku kelak._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kim Jongin, Kepala Ma Dong Seok ingin bertemu denganmu. Cepat ikuti aku!" Panggil seorang penjaga kepada Jongin yang sedang duduk santai diatas pangkuan Sehun di atas tangga.

"Tepat waktu, akupun ingin berbicara dengannya." Ucap Jongin berdiri hendak meninggalkan Sehun.

"Hei!" Sehun menarik tangan Jongin agar menghadapnya. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padanya?" Sehun mencengkeram bahu Jongin erat. "Kau tidak berniat untuk menjadikanku tahanan dengan pengamanan ketat kan? Hanya dengan tuduhan tanpa bukti." Kata Sehun gusar, ia panik Jongin akan membongkar rahasia bahwa ia yang menyebabkan kecelakaan pada Dokter Kris.

"Aku tidak sabar melihatmu berkeringat dan menggigil, Sehun." Jongin memprovokasinya.

"Ayo, Kim!" Teriak penjaga tidak sabar.

Sesampainya di ruangan Kepala Ma, Jongin masuk dan ditinggalkan sendiri dengan Kepala Ma. "Ada perlu apa kau ingin menemuiku?" Tanya Jongin.

Kepala Ma tidak mejawab, ia hanya membalikkan layar laptopnya agar dapat dilihat Jongin. Disana, ia dapat melihat seseorang terbaring lemah dengan beberapa selang-selang yang melekat pada tubuh orang itu. Perban dan gips menyelimuti tangan dan kakinya. Tidak melupakan perban yang mengelilingi kepala pria itu tepat di area mata.

"Tidakkah kau mengenali siapa orang ini?" Kepala Ma memecahkan keheningan.

Jongin berpikir keras, Ia sudah tidak memiliki keluarga atau kerabat. Lalu siapa orang yang berbaring itu?

"Kris." Jawab Kepala Ma.

Jongin terkejut. Kris belum mati, dia hanya sekarat dan sedang dirawat. Jongin refleks memundurkan tubuhnya. "Ti-tidak mungkin..." Kata Jongin lirih.

Kepala Ma tersenyum, Ia bisa mendengar jelas perkataan Jongin. Ia sudah menduga bahwa kecelakaan Dokter Kris pasti berhubungan dengan pria dihadapannya ini.

Jongin berdeham, membasahi tenggorakannya yang terasa tercekik. "Untuk apa kau memperlihatkan ini padaku?"

"Aku mengetahui apa yang terjadi diantara kalian berdua. Kris sangat ingin melindungimu dan melihatmu kembali. Mendukungmu untuk bisa keluar dari tempat ini." Kepala Ma berhenti sejenak, "tidakkah kau memiliki perasaan yang sama?"

Brak! Jongin menendang kursi yang ada didekatnya. "Apa yang kau katakan? Jangan pernah memperlihatkan dia didepanku lagi! Jika terjadi lagi, aku tidak segan-segan mencelakaimu juga, Kepala Ma!" Jongin kemudian pergi meniggalkan kantor Kepala Ma. Dalam perjalananya menuju sel, Jongin hanya bisa bergetar. Pikirannya melayang.

_Apa benar aku melihat Kris sebagai orang lain? Atau..._ Jongin memegang dadanya.

Sehun menatap Jongin dari kejauhan. Jongin tidak akan membiarkan Sehun mengetahui bahwa Kris masih hidup.

"Apa yang Kepala Ma mau darimu?"

"Hanya menawariku untuk bekerja di kantornya. Dan aku menolaknya." Jongin mendekati Sehun dengan lemas.

"Aku tidak mempercayaimu."

_Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sehun mengetahuinya._

"Ya, benar." Jongin menatap mata Sehun.

_Sehun tidak boleh tahu bahwa aku hampir menangis karena Kris masih hidup._

"Kau menang, Sehun." Jongin memeluk Sehun dengan erat.

"Jongin..." Sehun bingung.

_Jika ia mengetahuinya, Sehun akan benar-benar membunuh Kris secepatnya!_

"Aku harus merelakan perasaan ini." Bisik Jongin dipelukan Sehun.

Belum sempat Sehun mencerna perkataan Jongin, keributan dilantai 2 terdengar mengusik keduanya dan menarik perhatian seluruh tahanan.

"Lepaskan aku!" Terlihat dua orang sedang diringkuk oleh penjaga-penjaga, "Dia yang menyerangku terlebih dahulu!"

"Diamlah, atau kalian berdua yang akan masuk ke sel pengasingan!" Teriak salah seorang penjaga sambil memasang borgol pada kedua tangan orang itu.

Terlihat Luhan disana, salah satu orang yang mencari keributan. Dari atas Ia bisa melihat Sehun dengan tersenyum senang, penuh arti.

"_Lock-down_!" Suara speaker kemudian menggema.

"Semuanya masuk kedalam sel masing-masing!" Teriak penjaga-penjaga lain yang kini sibuk menggiring para tahanan untu masuk ke sel masing-masing.

"Sialan, Luhan! Dia mencoba untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri." Sehun tahu sifat Luhan. Sehun kemudian masuk kedalam selnya bersama dengan Jongin.

"Jongin..." Sehun memanggil Jongin dengan suara yang dalam, "aku masih punya urusan denganmu." Sehun menatap mata Jongin. "Sejak insiden aku menusukmu, aku selalu mengawasimu. Jangan berpikir kau bisa menipuku, Jongin!"

Jongin hanya menatap Sehun tepat dikedua matanya.

"Siapa yang ingin kau lindungi, Jongin?" Sehun bertanya dengan kedua tangan berada disaku celananya.

Jongin terdiam, Ia berpikir matang-matang, tidak ingin terpancing. "Diriku, hidupku sendiri." Ia masih menatap Sehun. "Aku ingin hidup sampai umurku 80 tahun, sampai aku bebas dari tempat ini."

_Ya, aku ingin pergi menemui Kris setelah keluar dari sini._

"Itu tidak akan terjadi." Sehun tersenyum licik, "hukuman kita berbeda Jongin. Hukumanku akan segera berakhir. Aku bebas bersyarat, 10 tahun."

Jongin terkejut.

"Aku tidak keberatan membunuh seseorang sehingga aku bisa tetap bersamamu, walau itu bisa mengancam hidupku sekalipun. Jangan khawatir, Jongin. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Sehun memeluk Jongin yang berdiri kaku didepannya. "Sebelum aku pergi, aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri. Kau akan mati dalam pelukanku, mulai 10 tahun dari sekarang." Ada kesungguhan dalam ucapan Sehun didalam sana. "Sampai saat itu, kau sebaiknya menghabiskan waktu denganku tanpa penyesalan. Aku akan sangat mencintaimu sampai kau ingin mati."

"Ya..." Jongin balas memeluk Sehun, "aku juga menginginkan itu."

_Aku tidak ingin mengkhianati Bo Hyun._

"Kau harus berjanji, Oh Sehun." Jongin mencium bibir Sehun dengan mesra. Mengeluarkan lidahnya, menyerahkannya kepada Sehun untuk kembali memimpin kegiatan panas mereka.

_Aku tidak akan mencintai Sehun, jadi..._

Sehun mencium Jongin dengan penuh gairah. Jongin terlena dengan permainan Sehun, dia membawa dirinya pada Sehun seutuhnya.

_Ah, tapi... Ini seperti narkoba. Apa yang terjadi denganku saat ini?_

"Ahh.. ahh!" Jongin bergerak erotis diatas Sehun. Memanjakan lubangnya yang kenikmatan karena hujaman penis Sehun.

_Racun Sehun sudah memenuhi tubuhku, merampas rasa sakit dan membebaskanku._

"Ah... _shit_!" Sehun ikut mendesah karena ia bisa merasakan lubang Jongin yang menjepit penisnya.

"Ahh... _I'm already_... _coming_!" Teriak Jongin sambil terus menggerakkan bokongnya.

_Aku tidak bisa lepas dari dekapannya... aku butuh racun ini, aku sudah menjadi candu dibuatnya..._ Pikiran Jongin melayang.

"Ahhh... uhhh"

_Aku tidak akan bisa lepas darinya. Aku tidak akan bisa tidur dimanapun kecuali di sarangnya._

"Ahhh... _help me_~"

"Haaah... AH!" Jongin mengeluarkan cairannya bersamaan dengan Sehun yang mengeluarkan klimaksnya didalam Jongin.

"_I love you_, Kim Jongin."Sehun menatap Jongin yang mulai melemas diatasnya.

Jongin menunduk, tersenyum kemudian mencium bibir Sehun dengan lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, _guard_!" Di tengah malam yang gelap, Sehun terjaga. Memanggil penjaga yang kebetulan melewati selnya.

"Ada apa, Oh?" Tanya penjaga itu setelah sampai didepan sel Sehun.

"Siang tadi, Jongin pergi menemui Kepala Ma, apa yang mereka bicarakan?" Sehun bertanya dalam kegelapan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu?"

Sehun bangun dari tidurnya, kemudian berjalan menuju penjaga itu. Memberikan beberapa lembar uang disakunya, "pikirkanlah!"

Penjaga itu menerima uangnya, "aku tidak yakin apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi yang kudengar bahwa Dokter Kris terbaring sekarat di rumah sakit akibat kecelakaan itu."

Sehun terkejut mendengarnya dan kembali pada tidurnya.

Jongin bangun terkejut akan mimpi buruk yang ia alami. Bayangan-bayangan ia membunuh ibunya kembali terulang, diikuti Bo Hyun dan juga Kris. Membuatnya tidak tenang dan terbangun. Jongin merenung, ia tidak bisa hidup jika keadaannya terus seperti ini.

Jongin berjalan menuju meja disisi kasurnya, membuka salah satu laci dan mengeluarkan pensil dari dalam sana. Ini pilihan terakhirnya. Ia menjauhkan pensil itu, bersiap untuk menusukkannya ke lehernya.

Sebelum hal itu terjadi, tangannya sudah dicekal oleh Sehun. Sehun ternyata juga terbangun karena Jongin. "Kau baru saja bilang bahwa kau ingin hidup!" Sehun menghempaskan tangan Jongin marah. "Aku tidak tahu siapa yang mengubah pikiranmu, tapi aku berterima kasih padanya." Sehun mencengkeram dagu Jongin, membawa Jongin agar melihat dirinya. "Tidak ada hal yang lebih membosankan dari membunuh seseorang yang memang menginginkan kematiannya kan?" Sehun tersenyum licik kemudian membelai leher Jongin dengan lembut, "jangan menghancurkan kesenanganku, Kim Jongin."

Jongin tersentak, sentuhan ini. Sama seperti sebelumnya ketika Sehun menangkap dirinya yang jatuh dari lantai atas, jemari Sehun menyentuhnya sangat lembut. Jongin ingin disentuh oleh jemari-jemari ini oleh orang yang Jongin cintai, yang akan mencintai Jongin juga.

"Ahh..." Jongin menengadahkan kepalanya, agar Sehun bisa leluasa membelai lehernya dengan bibir miliknya. Malam itu, mereka kembali bergelut mencari kenikmatan masing-masing.

Dilain sisi dari penjara itu, Kepala Ma mengunjungi sel pengasingan Luhan, "kau ingin dimasukkan ke sel pengasingan kan?"

"Ya. Ia tidak akan bisa menyentuhku disini. Karena aku tau rahasianya." Luhan menatap Kepala Ma, "Aku pernah menjadi wanitanya. Aku menjaganya dan melakukan tugas-tugas untuknya, itu sebabnya aku tahu dimana Ia menyembunyikan harta karunnya." Luhan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Harta karun yang kau maksud itu narkoba kan?" Tanya Kepala Ma.

"Aku akan memberitahumu jika kau berjanji untuk melindungiku didalam sini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Check call_!" Speaker informasi menggema, menandakan pagi sudah datang.

"Sialan! Aku bahkan baru memejamkan mataku." Sehun membuka matanya sambil menggerutu. Sehun menggeser badannya dan terkejut melihat Jongin yang sedang menatapnya. "_What the hell_! Kau tidak tidur?" Tanya Sehun terkejut.

Jongin tersenyum menggoda, "Aku tidur dengan sangat nyenyak." Melihat wajah Jongin dengan senyuman itu membuat Sehun merasakan ada yang menggelitik didadanya.

"Seks semalam membuat penisku tidak bangun pagi ini," Sehun mengacak-ngacak rambutnya menahan rasa didadanya yang membuatnya risih. Sehun membaringkan dirinya diatas Jongin, "Aku sangat lapar sampai ingin mati rasanya."

"Ya, aku juga." Jongin kemudian memberikan kecupan manis di bibir Sehun.

Sesampainya di kantin penjara, Sehun dan Jongin makan dengan dikelilingi anak-anak buah Sehun.

"Luhan tidak ada di sel pengasingan?" Sehun menggeram marah mengetahui fakta yang barusan disampaikan oleh anak buahnya.

"Benar, tadi aku datang untuk memberinya makanan tapi ternyata dia tidak ada di dalam selnya-"

"_BOSS_!" Teriak seorang lainnya dari kejauhan menarik perhatian semua orang di kantin. Mengetahui dirinya menjadi perhatian, anak buah itu berbisik pelan di telinga Sehun, "kamarmu digeledah."

Sehun menegang, terkejut dengan itu, namun dia menormalkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Sehun..." lirih Jongin.

"Santai, aku tidak bodoh untuk menyimpan sesuatu didalam kamarku." Sehun kemudian berdiri, meninggalkan tempatnya. "Aku hanya ingin melihatnya, kau tetaplah makan." Sehun berseru pada Jongin, "dan kalian jangan ada yang berani menyentuh _dessert_-ku!" Sehun kembali berseru pada anak buahnya. _Dessert_ Sehun berarti Kim Jongin.

Jongin hanya bisa merenung, Ia khawatir dengan apa yang akan menimpa Sehun.

"_Service cleaning_, ya?" Tanya Sehun sarkas ketika sampai di selnya.

"Maaf, Sehun, kami mampir ketika kau sedang keluar." Jawab Kepala Ma, lalu mengambil sebuah buku dari atas kasur Sehun. "Ada sesuatu didalam sini," Kepala Ma menunjuk tepi buku yang terasa mengganjal.

Sehun terkejut, "jangan sentuh itu!" Sehun bersiap menyerang Kepala Ma.

"Tahan dia!" Tegas Kepala Ma, yang membuat dua orang penjaga menahan tubuh Sehun agar tidak mendekatinya. Setelah itu Kepala Ma merobek buku itu hingga terbelah mejadi dua pada sampul bukunya. Dapat terlihat ada sebuah pisau dengan sisa-sisa darah yang dilapisi plastik bening didalamnya. "Apa pisau ini punyamu, Sehun? Tempat ini bebas senjata."

Sehun hanya menatapnya.

"Ini sudah berkarat. Untuk siapa kau menggunakan pisau ini, Sehun?"

Sehun terdiam, Ia marah.

"_Well_, tes DNA akan mengungkapkannya. Kau harus menunggu didalam sel pengasingan sampai hasil tesnya keluar."

Sehun tertawa, "entah apa yang Luhan katakan padamu, tapi dia mencoba menuduhku."

"Benarkah? Luhan bilang bahwa Ia mendengarnya sendiri darimu. Tentang percobaan pembunuhan. Jika benar, ini akan menjadi kasus ketigamu, dan kau akan dijadikan tahanan level 2 [1]."

Sehun sudah tidak tahan, Ia kemudian memberontak mencoba lepas dari cekalan penjaga ditubuhnya. "Lepaskan Aku!" teriak Sehun mencoba lepas.

"Tahan dia!" Kedua penjaga itu kesusahan untuk menahan Sehun pada posisinya.

"KIM JONGIN!" Sehun menyerukan nama Jongin dengan sangat kencang.

Saat itu Jongin memang sedang berjalan menuju selnya. Jongin terkejut dan berlari menuju selnya dan mendapati Sehun memberontak diantara dua penjaga. Sehun menyikut ulu hati kedua penjaga itu, membuatnya terlepas dari cekalan.

"Cepat panggil dokter!" Seru penjaga yang lainnya, panik melihat rekan kerjanya mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya karena pukulan Sehun yang terlalu kencang.

Sehun menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk berlari meninggalkan selnya. "Berhenti, Sehun!" teriak penjaga lainnya yang sudah bersiap dengan senjata api mengarah pada Sehun.

"Sehun!" Jongin berlari menghampiri Sehun kemudian memeluknya. Sehun membalas pelukan Jongin dengan erat.

"Tunggu, jangan tembak!" Teriak Kepala Ma sambil memberikan sinyal kepada anak buahnya.

Sehun membekap erat tubuh Jongin, mengubah posisinya sehingga Sehun berada dibelakang Jongin. Tanpa aba-aba, Sehun mengarahkan sebuah pensil di leher Jongin, dan tersenyum licik. "_My bad_, Jongin. Aku tidak sabar untuk menunggu sampai 10 tahun." Sehun berbisik.

"Tidak masalah bagiku..." Jawab Jongin yang tersenyum licik juga.

"_Lock-down_!" pengumuman speaker menggema.

Sehun dan Jongin terpojok sekarang, dikepung dengan banyak penjaga yang siap mengarahkan senjata ke mereka berdua. "Kim Jongin." Panggil Kepala Ma sambil berjalan menuju Sehun dan Jongin. "Benda ini ditemukan diantara barang-barang pribadi milik Sehun." Kepala Ma memperlihatkan pisau yang terbungkus plastik tadi. "Kau mengenalinya?" Tanya Kepala Ma.

Jongin terkejut, bayangan ketika Sehun menusuknya kembali teringat dipikirannya. "Tidak." Jawab Jongin mantap setelah merilekskan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak mengenali pisau yang Sehun gunakan untuk menusukmu satu tahun sembilan bulan yang lalu?" Kepala Ma menggeram marah, tidak percaya pada Jongin.

"Aku tidak mengingat kejadian yang lalu. Aku diambang kematian sekarang." Ujar Jongin sambil melirik pensil Sehun yang masih menempel dilehernya.

"Hei, Jongin. Tidakkah kita kekurangan penonton sekarang? Harusnya Kris menonton ini semua." Bisik Sehun tepat di telinga Jongin. "Aku akan membiarkanmu melihatnya sebelum ini semua berakhir." Perkataan Sehun sukses membuat Jongin merinding. "Kau tidak bisa mempermainkanku, Jongin. Sudah kubilang bahwa aku selalu mengawasimu kan? Aku tahu semua tentangmu."

"Kenapa kau tidak menyingkirkan pisau sialan itu?" Ujar Jongin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sebagai kenangan," Sehun memajukan wajahnya, mengecup pipi Jongin singkat. "kenangan pertama ketika aku menusukmu." Sehun mengerling nakal.

"Bodoh!" Jongin tersenyum geli mendengar Sehun.

"Jika aku tahu kalau ini akan terjadi, seharusnya aku melakukan seks denganmu pagi ini." Sehun menjilat telinga Jongin.

"Penismu bahkan tidak bisa tegang." Jongin tertawa meremehkan.

"Tidakkah kau ingin mencelakai Jongin, Sehun?" Tanya Kepala Ma mencoba menegosiasi keadaan.

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Jongin tidak menginginkanku. Dia hanya menginginkan dokter sialan itu." Jongin kembali terkejut dengan perkataan Sehun. Sehun menjambak rambut Jongin, membuatnya menengadah kemudian mengecup leher Jongin singkat. "Pergi, pergilah ke orang yang kau mau!" Seru Sehun sambil mendorong tubuh Jongin.

Gerakan itu membuat penjaga menjadi semakin siaga. "_Ready to fire_!" Ucap seorang penjaga memberikan aba-aba.

"Tunggu sampai Jongin sepenuhnya lepas darinya." Ucap Kepala Ma.

Jongin seketika membalikkan badannya, memeluk Sehun erat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun berteriak marah.

"Jangan lepaskan aku! Mereka akan menembakmu!" Seru Jongin takut. "Kau selalu menyelamatkanku, biarkan aku melindungimu sekali ini saja." Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya, "atau biarkan mereka menembak kita berdua."

"Jongin..." Sehun terkejut akan sikap Jongin.

_Aku pikir tidak ada yang aku takutkan didunia ini. Tapi itu hanya kebohongan diriku sendiri._

Jongin kemudian mencium bibir Sehun, mengecupnya dengan penuh kelembutan.

_Aku tahu bahwa aku takut akan satu hal._

_Aku takut kehilangan orang yang kucintai lagi._

Ciuman itu, dirasakan Sehun dengan tulus. Ia tidak ingin ciuman ini berakhir, begitu juga dengan Jongin. Namun, tubuh Jongin seketika ambruk, Sehun telah menusuk pensil itu diperut Jongin. "Mati kau, Jongin." Seru Sehun yang kemudian diterjang langsung oleh penjaga-penjaga disana. Sehun diringkuk dan diborgol.

Jongin hanya bisa menatap Sehun yang sedang diringkuk, dia tidak merasakan sakit pada perutnya. Dia merasakan sakit pada dadanya, rasa nyeri membuat dirinya tidak lagi bisa menahan air mata. Ia tidak menyangka Sehun akan menusuknya. Ia masih syok dan tidak bergerak.

"Cepat bawa Jongin ke ruang operasi!" Seru Kepala Ma mengintruksi penjaga lain untuk membawa Jongin yang mulai tidak sadarkan diri.

Dengan kesadaran yang minim, Ia menatap Sehun yang akan dibawa untuk diamankan. Satu hal yang Jongin yakin, Sehun menatapnya dengan seringai diwajahnya. Membuat Jongin kemudian tetap tersenyum.

"_I love you_..." Ia melihat bibir Sehun yang mengucapkan sesuatu untuknya.

Jongin percaya.

"_I will take you home_..." Ucapan Sehun terakhir sebelum Jongin menutup mata dan Sehun yang pergi diamankan.

Jongin mempercayai Sehun seutuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shtpnk's memo**

[1] Tahanan level 2 – adalahan level tahanan ketika sudah mencapai kriminalitas tinggi. Kriminalnya dilakukan di dalam sel, seperti melakukan kekerasan terus menerus, pembunuhan, penyebab kecelakaan yang disengaja, dll. Tahanan level 2 akan dipindahkan ketika sudah melakukan aksinya sebanyak 3 kali yang kemudian dipindahkan selnya bersama tahanan level 2 lainnya dengan pengamanan khusus yang sangan ketat.

Halo readers, sebelumnya shtpnk mau minta maaf karena gak biasa bales-balesin review dari kalian. sooo nantikan aja ya ceritanya :) cerita ini juga di update di wattpad, kalian bisa cari di akun dan judul cerita yang sama... _hope you guys enjoy it_ :)


	4. Chapter 4

**KISS ME, KILL ME:** chapter 4 

"Dengan ini resmi dinyatakan Tahanan 2976, Oh Sehun bersalah akan dua kali percobaan pembunuhan rekan tahanan, Kim Jongin dan menerima hukuman tambahan 50 tahun sebagai tahanan level 2 dibawah kendali dan pengawasan penuh!" Begitulah keputusan dari Hakim untuk Sehun.

Sehun resmi dipindahkan ke penjara khusus tahanan level 2 bersama dengan tahanan lainnya. Dengan menggunakan bus transfer kriminal dengan penjagaan yang ketat. Empat mobil sedan hitam yang dikendarai oleh polisi mengawal bus itu, dua di depan sebagai penunjuk arah dan dua di belakang untuk siaga. Pemindahan tahanan dilakukan saat gelap dan menggunakan rute khusus sehingga tidak terlihat oleh masyarakat sipil.

Awalnya semua berjalan lancar, hingga dari kejauhan terlihat sebuah mobil datang menyusul dengan kecepatan penuh. Mobil itu segera mendekat menuju mobil sedan hitam dibarisan paling belakang. Dari _moonroof_ mobil itu muncul satu sosok lengkap dengan _tracking point guns_ yang telah membidik polisi yang menyetir.

"DUAR!"

"Tiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn..."

Suara tembakan bersamaan dengan suara klakson yang berbunyi tanpa henti akibat dari kepala sopir yang menekan klakson setelah tembakan tersebut. Mobil paling belakang itu kehilangan kendali dan menabrak mobil didepannya dan berhasil menyapu kedua mobil itu kepinggir jalan.

"_Posterior clear_!" Sahut sosok dari kegelapan itu melalui _earpiece_-nya.

"_Dragon and Bear team are down_! _King need a backup_!" Polisi yang ada di dalam bus berkomunikasi dengan mobil di depannya.

"_Got it! Fox is on the way!_" Mobil paling depan membanting stir, menyingkir dari iringan jalan. Mencoba memelankan mobil dan masuk kembali mengambil posisi di belakang bus.

"_I got a new one! Let's split up!_" seru sosok itu. Dalam hitungan 3, mobil itu bergeser ke kanan dan dibelakangnya bergeser ke kiri. Ternyata dibalik satu mobil terdapat empat mobil lainnya yang berbaris dan menempel dengan rapih.

Polisi itu ternyata memiliki rekan yang sudah bersiap dengan senjata mengarah pada mobil-mobil itu. "Wah! Ternyata mereka banyak!" seru polisi yang memegang senjata dengan panik. Polisi itu terus menembakkan pistolnya tanpa arah. Sosok yang tadi berhasil melumpuhkan polisi sebelumnya juga berhasil melumpuhkan sopir polisi itu, bersamaan dengan sosok lainnya di mobil sebelah yang berhasil membidik polisi bersenjata itu.

"_Fox is down_!" Seru polisi yang berjaga didalam bus.

Mobil polisi itupun berhenti seketika. Kelima mobil itupun melewati mobil polisi yang berhenti dan kembali menjadi satu barisan menempel dibelakang bus.

"Ayo lakukan seperti biasa!" Sosok itu memberikan perintah.

Tidak lama empat mobil berpencar mengambil posisi dikedua sisi bus dan satu mobil besar yang tetap siaga dibelakang bus. Dua mobil kemudian menyamakan posisinya disamping mobil sedan polisi yang berada didepan. Mobil polisi itu dikepung, diapit dan dipaksa untuk menyingkir dari iringan jalan.

"Akan aku bereskan bersama Suho hyung!" Lapor Xiumin yang mengapit mobil sedan polisi itu, bersama dengan Suho yang mengendarai mobil satunya. Sedangkan dua mobil lainnya berada disisi bus.

"_Target locked!_ Ya! Yuta! Bawa aku ke sopir bus!" Yang dipanggil Yuta itu mengendarai mobil lebih cepat, berkonsentrasi menyamai kecepatan bus itu.

"DUAR!" suara tembakan terdengar.

"_Shit_! Sopir itu punya senapan! _Back off_!" perintah sosok itu pada Yuta.

Yuta pun mundur perlahan. "Johnny, _are you okay_?" teriak Yuta.

"_Yeah, I'm fine_! Tembakannya melesat." Johnny kembali masuk ke mobil lewat _moonroof_ mobilnya. "Baekhyun hyung! Sopirnya punya senapan, bisakah kau lewat belakang?" Tanya Johnny pada sosok yang berhasil melumpuhkan dua sopir polisi dibelakang tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu berapa polisi yang ada didalam bus!" jawab Baekhyun melalui _earpiece_-nya.

"Hanya dua dan satu sopir. Dua polisi sepertinya hanya pistol biasa." Jawab Johnny yang sudah mengintai bus itu dari luar.

"_Okay_! Lumpuhkan dulu polisi didalam!" perintah Baekhyun ke Johnny. "Taeyong! Bukakan aku jalan dari belakang!"

"_Okay_, hyung!" jawab Taeyong yang berada di mobil belakang bus. "Lucas! Siapkan alatnya dibelakang!"

"Yah yah_, i got it_." Dengan muka antusias, Lucas keluar melalui jendela pintu samping dan menembakkan senapan ke kaca belakang bus hingga hancur dan lepas. Kemudian Lucas berpindah ke belakang mobil. Taeyong menghentikan mobil dan berputar kemudian menginjak gas, berjalan mundur mengejar bus itu. Bagian belakang mobil Mercedes-Benz G63 AMG 6x6 itu menempel persis dibagian belakang bus, dan Taeyong berusaha terus menyamai kecepatan bus.

Sementara Johnny berusaha melumpuhkan dua polisi yang ada di dalam bus dengan senapannya dibantu oleh Baekhyun disisi lainnya. Kejadian ini sukses membuat panik tahanan yang ada didalam, namun tidak dengan Sehun. Sehun hanya menikmati suara-suara tembakan itu dengan tersenyum tenang.

Lucas sudah bersiap dengan tali dan melompat ke bagian belakang bus. Ia mengaitkan tali itu pada empat sisi besi pelindung kaca bus dan kembali ke mobil, mengetuk kaca belakang pertanda siap kepada Taeyong. Taeyong kemudian menginjak rem, diikuti dengan tali yang mengulur seiring berjalannya bus. Diwaktu yang tepat, Taeyong menginjak gas dan berjalan berlawanan dengan bus, membuat bus tersebut sedikit tersendat ketika tali meregang diantara mereka.

"_Come on_, hyung! _You can do it_!" Lucas memberikan semangat pada Taeyong seperti anak kecil. Dan akhirnya besi itu berhasil lepas dari bus. "_Woohooo! We did it!_" teriak Lucas senang.

"_Clear_, hyung!" lapor Taeyong pada Baekhyun.

"_Good job_!" Puji Baekhyun pada Taeyong dan Lucas. "Xiumin-hyung! Kau ikut denganku masuk ke dalam!" Perintah Baekhyun pada Xiumin yang telah selesai membereskan polisi di belakang.

Xiumin pun menyusul bus itu, sebelumnya berhenti di samping mobil Taeyong. "Lucas, _you come with me_!" teriak Xiumin sambil bertukar posisi ke samping kursi pengemudi.

"_Me? Really? Woah! Oh my God!_" Lucas berteriak gembira dan segera menghampiri Xiumin. Mobilpun melaju dengan cepat menyusul Baekhyun.

"Taeyong, kau bisa bereskan ini dan cepat menyusul." Pesan Suho pada Taeyong, yang disambut anggukkan oleh Taeyong kemudian bergegas menyusul Xiumin.

"Chen, bawa aku ke belakang!" Chen yang mengemudi mobil bersama Baekhyun memelankan mobilnya dan mengambil posisi menempel di belakang bus. Kedua polisi sudah berhasil dilumpuhkan sehingga tidak ada lagi halangan di bagian belakang. Tersisa sopir yang memiliki senapan. "Johnny! Alihkan sopir itu!"

Tanpa menunggu lama, Yuta membawa mobil itu melesat dan memotong tepat didepan bus. Sopir itu kemudian menembakkan senapannya ke mobil Yuta dan Johnny. Johnny pun mengeluarkan tembakan hanya untuk menggeretak sopir bus itu, tanpa bermaksud mencelakainya karena bisa berpengaruh buruk pada Baekhyun yang mencoba masuk kedalam. Sedangkan Lucas sudah mensejajarkan mobilnya dengan Chen.

Segera Xiumin keluar melalui jendela dan memanjat atap mobil, kemudian lompat ke atas atap mobil Chen dan bergabung dengan Baekhyun yang mencoba memanjat bagian belakang bus. Sesampainya di dalam bus, Baekhyun melongokkan kepalanya mencoba mencari seseorang diantara yang lainnya. Setelah ketemu, Ia berjalan menuju ke satu orang itu dan duduk dipangkuannya, "_Hello_, Sehun! _Long time no see_!" kemudian mengecup pipi Sehun dengan mesra, membuat tahanan lainnya syok dan ribut sedangkan Xiumin hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"_Bitch_." Sehun hanya menatap tajam. "Cepatlah, aku sudah pegal!"

"_Ouch_! Aku sakit hati." Baekhyun pun mencoba melepaskan Sehun dari borgol yang ada di kaki, tangan dan lehernya. Sedangkan Xiumin mencoba untuk melindungi Sehun dan Baekhyun dari tahanan lainnya yang juga berusaha kabur.

"Hei tenanglah!" Xiumin menembak salah satu tahanan yang lolos dan berusaha menerobos Sehun.

Sehun kemudian berhasil lompat ke mobil Chen. Kemudian Chen menginjak rem dan membiarkan Lucas mengambil alih posisinya tepat dibelakang bus. "Xiumin hyung, _I'm coming_!" teriak Lucas, yang hanya bisa direspon gelengan kepala oleh Xiumin. Namun bukan Xiumin yang lompat, melainkan Baekhyun. "Woah! Aku bersama idolaku!" Mata Lucas berbinar melihat Baekhyun.

"Duh! Cepatlah menyingkir agar Xiumin bisa keluar!" Jawab Baekhyun malas.

Mobil Lucas kemudian berganti dengan mobil Suho yang sudah ada tepat disampingnya. Kemudian Xiumin lompat ke mobil Suho dan masuk kedalamnya.

"_We clear! Target is safe!_" Lapor Xiumin pada Johnny, yang direspon Johnny dengan tembakan tepat dikepala sopir bus itu. Bus kemudian hilang kendali dan menabrak bagian belakang mobil Yuta yang kemudian terguling-guling di jalan dan akhirnya terbakar.

Dari kejauhan terdengar mobil polisi dan helikopter yang mendekat kearah mereka. "Kita harus kembali secepatnya!" Perintah Sehun pada _earpiece_ yang Ia dapatkan dari Chen dan langsung dipatuhi oleh anak-anak buahnya. "Baekhyun, bersiaplah. Kita akan menjemput kekasihmu besok." Ujar Sehun sambil menyandarkan dirinya pada kursi penumpang.

"Heh, kekasihku atau kekasihmu?" Baekhyun mencibir Sehun.

"Sudahlah, aku sedang lelah." Jawab Sehun malas.

Chen dan anak buah lainnya hanya bisa tertawa.

"Mau pulang kemana, Sehun?" tanya Chen dengan suara lembut.

"Ke _basecamp_. Aku tidak mau melihat muka ayah."

"_Got it_!"

Mobil Yuta dan Johnny memimpin di depan, diikuti oleh mobil Chen, mobil Lucas, mobil Suho dan mobil Taeyong.

.

.

.

**Shtpnk's memo**

Halo readers, apa kabar? Jadi beginilah kelanjutannya hehe mungkin terlalu banyak cast pembantu, dan yang belum tau NCT akan shtpnk jelaskan dibawah. Buat yang gak mau ada NCT, ya silahkan gak usah dibaca ya readers :) _Hope you guys like it_

**[1] Cast pendukung:**

Baekhyun (Byun Baek-hyun) umur 27 tahun, teman dan kaki tangan Sehun, bertugas dibidang senjata api bersama Chen dan Xiumin (CBX), memiliki sifat manja, _bitchies_

Chen (Kim Jong-dae) umur 27 tahun, termasuk grup CBX dan kaki tangan Sehun

Xiumin (Kim Min-seok) umur 30 tahun, termasuk grup CBX, ahli dalam alat-alat berat

Suho (Kim Jun-myeon) umur 28 tahun, seorang anak mafia di Korea, teman bermain Sehun, bukan anak buah Sehun

Yuta (Yuta Nakamoto) umur 24 tahun, seorang anak dari yakuza Jepang, ahli dalam berkendara motor dan mobil, bertugas bersama Johnny

Johnny (John Jun Suh) umur 25 tahun, bertugas dibidang otomotif bersama Yuta dan persebarannya ke manca negara

Taeyong (Lee Tae-yong) umur 24 tahun, ahli dalam berkendara mobil, bertugas mengedarkan narkotika dikalangan remaja di Korea bersama Lucas (Duo Drugs)

Lucas (Wong Yuk-hei) umur 21 tahun, seorang anak dari mafia Cina, Duo Drugs bersama Taeyong, sifatnya masih seperti anak kecil dengan badan yang besar

**[2] Ada lima mobil yang digunakan untuk menyelamatkan Sehun:**

Mercedes-Benz G63 AMG 6x6 dikendarai Taeyong dan Lucas dan membawa alat derek

Toyota GR Supra dikendarai Xiumin yang kemudian dikendarai Lucas

Koenigsegg Regera dikendarai Yuta dan Johnny

Mercedes-AMG GT C Roadster dikendarai Chen dan Baekhyun

Porsche 718 Boxster dikendarai oleh Suho yang mengapit mobil polisi bersama mobil Xiumin


	5. Chapter 5

**Kiss Me, Kill Me: **chapter 5

Sudah satu bulan lamanya Jongin istirahat penuh setelah operasi yang ia jalani. Tidak banyak hal yang ia lakukan selama istirahat. Hanya berbaring, minum, sesekali makan kalau ia ingin. Ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Sehun, apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun, apakah Sehun sudah sampai di penjara level 2, atau bahkan Sehun memiliki mainan baru disana?

Sekarang Jongin telah kembali ke selnya. Ia menjadi pribadi yang lebih kuat atas kepercayaannya pada Sehun. Ia ingat betul apa yang diucapkan Sehun sebelum dirinya tidak sadarkan diri. Ia akan menjalankan hidupnya dengan baik agar Ia bisa bebas dari penjara ini.

"Hei, Jongin," panggil salah satu anak buah Sehun, "apa yang akan kau rencanakan?"

Jongin menatap datar, "apa yang harus kau lakukan?"

Anak buah itu kemudian tertawa, "kau bisa menjadi _Boss_ baru untuk kami. Tidak akan ada yang berani menyentuhmu karena kau 'wanita' _Boss_."

"Apa masih berpengaruh? Sehun tidak ada sekarang."

"Kau meremehkan _Boss_?" Anak buah itu tertawa, "Walaupun ia jauh dari sini pun ia akan tetap tahu keadaanmu sedetail-detailnya."

Jongin tertawa meremehkan, tidak percaya.

"Tidakkah kau tahu siapa itu _Boss_?" Tanya Chanyeol, anak buah Sehun, jengah melihat Jongin yang seperti orang bodoh saat ini.

Jongin hanya menggeleng, dia tidak punya petunjuk tentang Sehun. Dia baru mengenal Sehun sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu. Yang ia tahu, Sehun diperlakukan istimewa baik oleh tahanan lainnya, penjaga, bahkan Kepala Ma sekalipun. Jongin hanya menduga karena Sehun adalah _Boss_ disini.

"Wahh, aku kira kau pintar. Ternyata dugaanku meleset jauh." Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya disusul tawa dari tahanan yang lain. "Tidakkah kau heran dari mana ia mendapatkan uang, narkoba bahkan _Boss_ bisa mengoperasikan ponsel didalam sini?"

"Karena dia _Boss_?" Jongin menebak.

"Apa kau tahu nama lengkap _Boss_?"

"Oh Sehun?" Jongin kembali menebak.

"Kau tidak familiar dengan namanya? Oh Sehun, Sehun, Oh? Marga keluarga Oh?" Chanyeol bertanya, gemas.

"Oh?" Jongin mencoba membuka ingatannya, apa pentingnya marga Oh untuknya? "Cepatlah katakan, kau membuang-buang waktuku!" Jongin memukul kepala Chanyeol.

"_Ouch_!" Cahnyeol mengelus-elus kepalanya. "Oh Sehun, anak dari istri pertama Oh Jung Woo, seorang pengusaha sukses dibidang otomotif. Ah, bukan hanya otomotif tapi masih banyak lagi."

Jongin merasa ganjil, kalau Sehun adalah anak dari keluarga berada, kenapa Ia malah terkurung dipenjara ini? Harusnya Sehun dengan mudah bisa bebas dari hukum. "Kenapa? Kenapa Sehun dipenjara?"

"_Good question_! Perusahaan otomotif dan lainnya itu hanyalah usaha legal dari keluarga Oh. Untuk yang ilegal, mereka adalah pengusaha senjata api dan narkoba, atau bisa kita sebut dia mereka adalah keluarga mafia. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi bahwa senjata yang beredar di kepolisian adalah produksi dari perusahaan _Boss_," jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar.

Jongin terdiam, masih berupaya mencerna perkataan Chanyeol.

"Semua tahanan di penjara ini tahu siapa itu Sehun, makanya tidak ada yang berani untuk mengusiknya."

"Aku tanya kenapa bisa Sehun ditempat ini?" Jongin geram, sudah cukup informasi tentang keluarga Sehun. Ia ingin mengetahui lebih lanjut tentang pribadi Sehun.

"Ahh... Sebagai ahli waris, _Boss_ ditugaskan oleh ayahnya untuk mengendalikan peredaran narkoba di beberapa daerah di Korea. Namun suatu hari _Boss_ tertangkap oleh polisi saat operasi penyelundupan narkoba di Busan. Ia diserahkan oleh ayahnya sendiri. Oh Jung Woo menjebak _Boss_, Ia ingin menguji _Boss_ apakah bisa lari dari polisi. Yah, walau tidak ada keterangan resmi kalau itu jebakan ayahnya, tapi semuanya terlihat jelas bahwa itu hanyalah _setting_-an. _Boss_ akhirnya mengikuti permainan ayahnya, Ia menyerahkan dirinya pada kepolisian."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Jongin bertanya pada Chanyeol

"Aku? Aku ada disana bersama _Boss_!" Chanyeol tertawa.

Jongin terperangah.

"Selama disini, _Boss_ tetap mengurus pekerjaanya. Tidak pernah melepas tanggung jawabnya, sampai kau datang dan mengubah semuanya. Boom!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu sudah setelah percakapan Jongin dengan Chanyeol dan tahanan yang lain. Kini ia resmi sebagai _Boss_ baru di penjara ini. Tidak berbuat banyak, namun dibantu dengan Chanyeol dan lainnya, Ia bisa melaksanakan semuanya. Sudah cukup bagi Jongin ketika tahanan yang lain tidak mengganggu dirinya. Dia tidak ada niatan untuk melakukan seks dengan pria lainnya.

Jongin berkeliling area penjara, mencari Chanyeol. Sejak pagi ia belum melihat Chanyeol.

"Kim Jongin, Kepala Ma memanggilmu!" Ujar penjaga.

Jongin mengikuti penjaga itu menuju kantor Kepala Ma. Tidak seperti biasanya, didepan kantor Kepala Ma ada 4 orang yang berdiri mengenakan jas hitam resmi, terlihat berkelas.

Sesampainya didalam, Jongin ditinggalkan berdua dengan Kepala Ma. "Ada perlu apa kau ingin menemuiku?" Tanya Jongin.

"Sebenarnya bukan aku yang ingin menemuimu." Kepala Ma berbicara santai.

Ketika itu masuklah seorang pria bertubuh kecil dengan _hoodie_ merah dan _ripped jeans_. Rambutnya yang ikal membuatnya terlihat manis. Di belakang pria itu berdiri dua orang lainnya dengan pakaian yang sama santainya namun tidak terlalu mencolok. Tubuh ketiga pria ini tidak jauh berbeda, sama-sama kecil. Bahkan membuatnya terlihat seperti anak sekolahan.

"_Hello_, Jongin!" Sapa pria yang memakai _hoodie_ merah itu.

Jongin menaikkan alisnya, tidak mengenali pria didepannya ini. "Siapa?" Tanya Jongin pada Kepala Ma. Kepala Ma hanya mengedikkan bahunya, tanda tidak peduli.

"Aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. _Nice to meet you_!" Pria kecil itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat dengan Jongin, namun diabaikan Jongin. "_Ouch, as cold as frozen snow_!" Baekhyun menyentuh dadanya, merasa iba pada dirinya sendiri.

Kedua orang dibelakangnya hanya bisa tertawa.

"Ini Chen," Baekhyun menunjuk di sisi kanannya, "dan ini Xiumin." Baekhyun menunjuk di sisi satunya.

"Aku akan menunggu di ruang sebelah, panggil aku jika kalian butuh bantuan." Ujar Kepala Ma kemudian meninggalkan Jongin dan ketiga orang itu.

"Aku akan segera kembali. Ada bisnis yang harus kuurus." Ujar Chen pada Baekhyun dan pergi mengikuti Kepala Ma. Diikuti dengan Xiumin.

Tinggallah Jongin dan Bekhyun berdua.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Jongin.

"Sudah kukatakan namaku, kau tidak mendengarnya?" Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

Jongin masih menatap Baekhyun, meminta penjelasan lebih, namun Baekhyun hanya menatapnya dengan tanda tanya. "Kau membuang-buang waktuku." Jongin membalikkan badannya bersiap meninggalkan ruangan.

"_Hey_, apa kau masih ingin tinggal didalam sana?"

Jongin berbalik kembali, "apa maksudmu?"

"Ayolah, aku kesini untuk menjemputmu. Tidakkah kau ingin keluar?"

Jongin bersiap pergi, tidak tahan dengan omong kosong pria bernama Baekhyun ini. "Kau mungkin salah orang!"

"_Boss_ menunggumu diluar. Kau tidak merindukannya?"

Jongin terpaku. Ia tahu betul siapa _Boss_ yang dimaksud Baekhyun ini. Jongin hanya bingung, apa maksud semua ini?

"Hei, sekarang kau yang membuang-buang waktuku!" Seru Baekhyun kesal, kemudian menarik lengan Jongin untuk mengikutinya keluar dari ruangan Kepala Ma.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Chen yang ternyata sudah selesai mengurus keperluannya dengan Kepala Ma.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Sehun, aku tidak akan membiarkannya lain kali!" Ujar Kepala Ma sambil menatap Baekhyun dan dibalas tawa olehnya. "Antarkan mereka kedepan!" Suruh Kepala Ma kepada seorang penjaga.

Dengan tatapan bingung dan pikiran-pikiran yang berkecamuk didalam otak Jongin, Ia mengikuti langkah Baekhyun didepannya dan dua orang lainnya, diapit oleh 4 orang berjas hitam dan dipimpin oleh penjaga yang menunjukkan arah keluar dari penjara.

Jantung Jongin berdegub kencang, Ia tidak menyangka akan keluar dari tempat ini. Tidak dipungkiri, ia merasa senang namun juga bingung. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya, sebentar lagi ia bisa melihat terangnya sinar matahari, merasakan udara segara yang berhembus diluar sana, dan tentunya melihat pria yang ia rindukan selama 1 bulan belakang.

Sesampainya mereka didepan gerbang penjara, Jongin membiasakan matanya untuk melihat sinar matahari. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam udara agar masuk memenuhi paru-parunya. Jongin memejamkan matanya, ingin menangis. Menangis bahagia, ia bersyukur.

"_Hey_, Jongin!" Jongin tersentak, kaget melihat Chanyeol didepannya dengan kemeja lengan panjang dan _ripped jeans_, membuatnya terlihat berbeda. Chanyeol terlihat lebih _fresh_ sekarang. "Senang?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa disini?" Jongin bingung.

"Hei, aku tersinggung." Chanyeol memegang dadanya, berakting seperti sakit hati. Jongin dan Baekhyun jengah. "Jangan lupakan aku anak buah _Boss_. Ia juga membebaskanku. Ah, akhirnya aku bebas juga!" Seru Chanyeol sambil merentangkan tangannya, gembira. "Baekhyun, tidakkah kau merindukanku?" Chanyeol bersiap memeluk Baekhyun.

"Ya, sangat merindukanmu." Baekhyun kemudian menodongkan pistol didahi Chanyeol, "sampai ingin membunuhmu rasanya!"

"Santai, Baekhyun! Kau masih di dalam pengawasan polisi!" Suara itu, suara yang sangat dirindukan Jongin.

Jongin mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah suara. Disana, berjarak 5 meter dari hadapannya terlihat sesosok pria sedang bersandar di pintu mobil. Hanya siluet hitam yang Jongin lihat. Muka pria itu tidak terlihat karena menutup matahari, tapi Jongin tahu siapa itu.

Tinggi badannya, lebar bahunya, caranya berdiri dan bersandar hanya tertuju pada satu sosok. Sosok yang ia rindukan. Oh Sehun.

"_Come on_." Sehun merentangkan tangannya tanpa beranjak dari sisi mobil.

Jongin ragu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan. Semakin dekat, semakin Ia bisa melihat jelas siapa pria itu.

Jongin merentangkan tangannya, menyentuh wajah itu. Memastikan penglihatannya.

Benar. Jongin benar.

Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul, "Merindukanku?"

Sehun kemudian memeluk Jongin, mencium celah di leher Jongin, dalam dan intens. Membelai rambut Jongin dan menghirup aroma tubuh Jongin dalam-dalam. "_I'm going crazy, you know_?"

Jongin mendesah pelan. Sentuhan Sehun membuat tubuhnya merinding.

Adegan itu terhenti ketika Baekhyun berdeham. "_Hello_, masih ada orang disini!"

Sehun hanya bisa menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan membunuh dan dibalas Baekhyun dengan jari tengahnya.

"_Let's go home_." Sehun menegakkan badannya dan membukakan pintu untuk Jongin.

Jongin mundur, menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengerti." Status Sehun mungkin sudah dijelaskan Chanyeol pada Jongin, tapi semua ini terlalu mendadak untuknya. Otak Jongin masih belum mencerna.

"Kau sudah bebas. Aku menepati janjiku sekarang. Kau milikku." Jawab Sehun santai dan menuntun Jongin untuk masuk ke mobil. "Akan kujelaskan di jalan. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bercinta denganmu lagi." Sehun membisikkan kata-kata itu tepat ditelinga Jongin.

Mobil Sehun kemudian melaju, dengan di tuntun 2 mobil pengawal dan 2 mobil sport yang dikendarai 4 orang anak buah Sehun tadi.

Di dalam mobil, suasana begitu sunyi. Pikiran Jongin masih berkecamuk. Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Ia tanyakan tapi Ia bingung mulai dari mana.

"Tanyakan saja," suara Sehun memecah keheningan. "Apa pun."

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya, "bagaimana aku bisa bebas?"

"Aku membayarmu." Sehun memalingkan mukanya, "jadi kau harus bisa memuaskanku."

Jongin tidak berkata apapun. Sudah pasti orang kaya seperti Sehun akan mudah dengan menggunakan uang. Tapi Ia masih ragu. Ia terus menatap Sehun, meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Seluruh senjata dan kendaraan berat milik kepolisian diproduksi oleh perusahaan ayahku. Kau pasti sudah tau dari Chanyeol. Kepala Ma berhutang banyak padaku, jadi bukanlah hal sulit untuk membebaskanmu." Lanjut Sehun.

Jongin mulai mengerti. "Tapi kenapa aku?"

"Kau milikku."

Mutlak. Tidak bisa dibantah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa keluar? Aku yakin kau diadili dan dibawa ke penjara level 2." Jongin bertanya lagi.

Sehun tertawa. "Anak-anak gila itu yang menyelamatkanku."

Jongin menatap Sehun tidak mengerti.

"Kau pasti sudah berkenalan dengan Baekhyun, Chen dan Xiumin."

_Oh, pria-pria kecil itu_. Ucap Jongin dalam hati.

"Kau akan mulai terbiasa dengan mereka. Mereka dan yang lainnya yang akan menjadi temanmu."

"Kenapa bukan kau?"

"Aku tidak yakin akan memiliki waktu yang banyak untukmu." Jawab Sehun jujur. "Kau bisa bertanya lebih detail ke mereka. Kau bisa mengandalkan Chanyeol jika belum nyaman dengan yang lain."

Jongin terdiam. Ia berpikir bahwa Sehun dihadapannya adalah orang yang berbeda dengan Sehun yang Ia kenal di penjara. Sisi ini membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Jongin hanya bergumam, tapi Sehun dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya dari Chanyeol." Sehun tersenyum. "Kau akan menemukan jati diriku yang sebenarnya ketika aku mendominasimu."

Jongin kembali terdiam. "Kita akan kemana?"

"Ke rumah?" Sehun menjawab dengan bertanya.

Sehun pun bingung, apakah ini rumah? Karena sebenarnya tempat yang mereka tuju adalah _basecamp_ bagi Sehun dan anak-anak buahnya yang lain. Namun tempat itu juga bisa disebut rumah.

"Tidurlah. Perjalanan kita masih panjang." Ujar Sehun.

Jongin hanya bergumam.

Tersisa kesunyian diantara mereka dan membuat Jongin jatuh tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin terbangun ketika merasakan tidak nyaman ditelinganya. Seperti ada yang menutup pendengarannya. Ketika membuka matanya, hari sudah gelap. Jongin masih berada di mobil. Ia melihat keluar dan tidak bisa melihat apapun diluar karena terlalu gelap.

"Sudah bangun?" Tanya Sehun.

"Dimana kita?" Jongin balik bertanya.

"Bersiaplah, kita akan sampai sebentar lagi."

Dalam sepuluh menit, mobil Sehun berhenti di depan sebuah tempat penuh cahaya lampu. Tidak lama pintu mobil terbuka dan Jongin pun keluar dari mobil. Jongin melihat kesekitarnya, hanya bisa menatap kagum. Walau ditengah kegelapan, Jongin bisa melihat bahwa tempat ini sangat mewah diantara sinar-sinar lampu yang menawan. Jongin tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa kayanya Sehun.

"Kau pasti lelah, bersihkan dirimu lalu kita akan makan bersama." Sehun berdiri disampingnya dan membawa Jongin masuk ke dalam.

Langkah kakinya bergetar. Ini bukan rumah, ini terlalu luas dan mewah untuk dikatakan rumah. Ketika kau masuk, kau akan melihat ruang kosong yang bahkan bisa untuk bermain sepak bola didalamnya.

Sehun kemudian mengantar Jongin kesebuah kamar di lantai dua.

"Ini adalah kamarmu, bersihkan dirimu. Semua keperluanmu ada didalam." Sehun menuntun Jongin masuk dan kemudian keluar.

Jongin hanya bisa terpaku. Luas kamar ini bahkan seluas rumahnya. Sebuah _queen bed_ dilengkapi lemari yang mencapai plafon menghiasi kamarnya. Sebuah sofa dan meja kecil juga ada didalam kamarnya. Jongin pun penasaran apa yang ada di dalam lemari-lemari itu. Jongin membuka satu per satu dan menemukan banyak baju-baju yang tersimpan rapih di dalamnya. Baju baru yang bahkan belum dilepas tag harganya. Jongin mengintip dan hanya bisa menutup mulutnya ketika melihat nominal angka disana. Seketika kepala Jongin merasakan pusing melihat banyaknya angka nol di harga itu.

Mungkin benar, Ia terlalu lelah. Ia harus menjernihkan pikirannya dengan air dingin.

Jongin melihat sekeliling, namun Ia tidak menemukan pintu untuk kamar mandi. Yang Ia lihat hanya pintu masuk tadi. Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya, dan tertuju pada sisi lemari yang belum Ia sentuh. _Tidak mungkin._

Jongin mendekati lemari itu dan membukanya. Dan benar, disanalah letak kamar mandi yang dilengkapi _walk in closet mini_ yang membawanya pada _bathup_ dan _shower_. Jongin bahkan bisa guling-guling didalam sini.

Tanpa pikir dua kali, Jongin melepas bajunya dan membersihkan dirinya. Merilekskan tubuhnya yang tegang sejak keluar dari penjara.

Setelah selesai membersihkan dirinya, Jongin mencari handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuh. Bodohnya Ia lupa membawa handuk dan pakaian ganti ke dalam sini. Jongin ingat bahwa didalam tadi ada _walk in closet_ dan Jongin berjalan kesana. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Sehun duduk dengan santai dipinggiran _bathup,_ melihat kearah Jongin.

Jongin terkejut dan hampir terjatuh. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku menghampirimu. Kukira kau tertidur." Sehun menaikkan bahunya.

Jongin berjalan menuju _walk in closet_ tanpa menutupi tubuhnya dan tidak peduli jika ada Sehun.

Memang benar apa yang ada dibenaknya, air dingin membawa dirinya kembali.

Sehun berjalan mendekat dan memeluk Jongin dari belakang. Ia mencium tengkuk Jongin, "Aku tidak sabar untuk bercinta denganmu." Sehun kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Jongin. "Kutunggu kau diluar. Yang lain sudah menunggumu."

Setelah beberapa menit, Jongin keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju ruang makan bersama Sehun di lantai satu.

"_Here it is_!" Teriak Baekhyun yang sudah ada di meja makan ketika Sehun dan Jongin memasuki ruang makan. "Ayo cepat duduk, aku sudah lapar."

Sehun dan Jongin pun duduk bersebelahan. Meja makan ini sangat besar dilengkapi kursi sekitar 20 orang. Makanan sudah tersedia di atas meja, beberapa pelayan sibuk menghidangkan dan melayani orang yang ada di meja makan.

Selain Sehun, Jongin dan Baekhyun, ada Chen, Xiumin, Chanyeol dan tiga orang lainnya. Jongin sebetulnya penasaran tapi lebih baik untuk menunggu.

"Kemana Lucas dan Mark?" Tanya Sehun.

"Mark dikamarnya sedang mengerjakan tugas. Kalau Lucas belum pulang dari tadi siang." Ujar Johnny dan kembali melanjutkan makan.

Mereka melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Prinsip Sehun adalah hargai makanan seperti kau menghargai dirimu sendiri. Sifat ini sudah diketahui Jongin semenjak dipenjara, Sehun akan diam dan menikmati makanannya.

Setelah selesai dengan hidangan penutup, seorang pelayan menghidangkan _wine_ ke masing-masing gelas.

Sehun mengangkat gelasnya dan berkata, "untuk merayakan kebebasan Chanyeol dan Jongin. _Cheers_!" Semua orang bersulang, tapi tidak dengan Jongin. Jongin tidak pernah meminum alkohol dalam hidupnya. "_So_, ini Jongin. Kalian akan menemaninya selama Ia disini." Lanjut Sehun sambil memperkenalkan Jongin.

Semua orang kembali bersulang, menyambut Jongin.

"Biar kuperkenalkan kau, disini ada Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Chen dan Xiumin yang sudah kau kenal. Selanjutnya ada Johnny, Yuta dan Taeyong. Kau bisa berkenalan dengan mereka setelah ini." Kata Sehun yang disambut senyuman oleh setiap orang pada Jongin. "Kau bisa bertemu Mark dan Lucas besok, dan sisanya akan kau temui diwaktu yang tepat."

_Sisanya? Berapa banyak anak buah Sehun?_ Pikir Jongin dalam hati.

Setelah selesai acara makan malam, setiap orang melanjutkan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Sehun dan Jongin bersama dengan Chen dan Xiumin menuju ruang keluarga, dan yang lainnya menuju kebawah. Jongin baru sadar bahwa selain lantai satu dan dua, masih ada lagi lantai dibawahnya.

"Apa aku akan tinggal disini?" Jongin menoleh pada Sehun.

Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau milikku. Jangan lupakan kewajibanmu untuk memuaskanku." Jawab Sehun santai.

Hari sudah larut malam, Jongin kembali ke kamarnya. Jongin membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk, Sehun mengikutinya dan menutup pintu.

Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun, kemudian membuka baju dan celananya. Menyisakan _underwear_ miliknya.

"Hmmm..." Sehun bergumam dan tersenyum. Jongin sudah tahu keinginan Sehun.

Sehun mendekati Jongin. "Luka ini," Sehun meraba bekas luka dari tusukan yang ditorehkan Sehun untuk pertama kali, kemudian beralih ke luka tusukan yang lain di perut Jongin.

Tubuh Jongin bergetar. Sentuhan hangat tangan Sehun sangat kontras dengan dinginnya suhu ruangan. Jongin mulai menikmati sentuhan Sehun.

"Berhentilah membuat ekspresi menggoda seperti itu," Sehun membelai leher Jongin. "Sudah berapa kali kau tidur denganku tapi kau masih belum terbiasa dengan sentuhanku?"

Jongin hanya terdiam, menikmati semua yang dilakukan Sehun.

Sehun membawa tangannya menelusuri paha dalam Jongin dan sukses membuat Jongin mendesah. Sehun membawa tubuhnya mendekati Jongin, pinggulnya bersentuhan dengan pinggul Jongin. Jongin bisa merasakan penis Sehun yang sudah mengeras.

"Mendengar desahanmu selalu berhasil membuatku _horny_." Sehun mendorong Jongin ke dinding dan menguncinya.

Jongin sudah tidak tahan. Ia meraih wajah Sehun dan menciumnya. Ciuman itu begitu dalam dan intens. Sukses membawa keduanya pada kenikmatan.

"_Turn around and spread your legs_." Bisik Sehun ditengah-tengah ciumannya.

Sehun mencium punggung Jongin dengan mesra, setiap incinya. Ciuman itu semakin kebawah dan berakhir di pinggang Jongin. Sehun berlutut dan menurunkan _underwear_ yang Jongin kenakan.

Setelahnya Ia kembali mencium pinggang dan kedua bokong Jongin. Sehun membuka kedua bokong itu dan membawa mulutnya ke anus Jongin. Sehun mulai menjilat anus Jongin.

"Nn..! Ughh..." Jongin mendesah nikmat dan semakin melebarkan kakinya. Tubuhnya refleks membungkuk, membawa pinggulnya lebih mengarah ke Sehun.

Sehun terus melakukan jilatan-jilatan pada lingkaran anus Jongin.

"Hentikan... Tolong hentikan, jangan menjilatiku seperti itu!" Mohon Jongin dengan frustasi. Kakinya mulai bergetar.

"Berdiri yang benar!" Ujar Sehun.

Bukannya berhenti, Sehun malah membuka bongkahan bokong Jongin semakin lebar. Ia membawa lidahnya memasuki anus Jongin. Lidahnya mengeras dan bergerak naik turun. Hal ini membuat Jongin menggila.

"Haa...!" Tubuh Jongin bergetar seluruhnya.

Sehun terus melakukan gerakan naik turun menggunakan lidahnya.

"Haa! Ahhh... Ah...!" Jongin mendesah pertanda Ia klimaks. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan tubuhnya dan terjatuh ke lantai.

Sehun membalik tubuh Jongin dan membaringkannya dilantai.

"Ah!" Jongin terkejut ketika Sehun menarik pinggulnya mendekat dan melipat kedua kakinya membuka mengarah ke Sehun.

Sehun menurunkan tubuhnya, memberi ciuman-ciuman di leher dan telinga Jongin. Tangan besar Sehun mengarah pada puting Jongin dan bermain disana. Memutar, menekan dan mencubit puting itu.

Tangan Sehun kemudian turun, membelai penis Jongin yang sudah basah oleh cairannya sendiri. Putingnya sudah digantikan oleh jilatan-jilatan lidah Sehun. Sesekali jilatan itu digantikan dengan gigitan halus yang mampu membuat Jongin ngilu.

Perlakuan Sehun membuat Jongin menggila. Ia menatap Sehun penuh memohon.

"Kau ingin aku memasukimu?" Tanya Sehun sambil membuka celananya, memperlihatkan penisnya yang keras dan siap memasuki Jongin.

Melihat itu, Jongin refleks mengangguk pasrah.

"Kalau begitu berbaliklah." Perintah Sehun.

Jongin kemudian berbalik dan menopang pada kaki dan tangannya. Mengarahkan bokongnya pada penis Sehun.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Sehun memasukkan penisnya kedalam anus Jongin.

"Sehun..." Desah nikmat Jongin ketika merasakan anusnya penuh oleh penis Jongin.

"Apa kau tahu desahanmu mampu membuatku gila?" Sehun bertanya sambil menusuk Jongin dengan keras.

"Uahh... Ah... Ahhnnn..." Yang bisa Jongin lakukan hanyalah mendesah.

Sehun terus menusuk Jongin, mencari kenikmatannya sendiri tanpa henti.

Mereka menikmati malam itu dengan penuh nafsu dan gairah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shtpnk's memo:**

Halo halo, shtpnk kembali _update_. Maafkan atas segala _typo_, cerita yang sangat klise dan membosankan ini. Mungkin sangat bebeda dengan _chapter_ di awal. Tolong dukungannya ya _readers_ :)


	6. Chapter 6

**KISS ME, KILL ME:** chapter 6

Jongin membuka matanya, membiasakan cahaya matahari yang menyambut dirinya. Tubuh Jongin terlalu kaku dan tegang untuk bergerak, terlebih bagian bawahnya. Ia hanya bisa bergerak sedikit demi sedikit dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

"_Wake up, sunshine_!"

Jongin terkejut, teriakan itu membuatnya sadar sepenuhnya.

Jongin menoleh dan melihat Baekhyun sedang duduk bersandar di kepala ranjangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jongin tidak acuh.

"Bersihkan dirimu, kau bau sperma." Baekhyun menutup hidungnya, berpura-pura besikap jijik.

Jongin hanya bisa meregangkan tubuhnya, tidak peduli tubuhnya terekspos dan menjadi tontonan Baekhyun. Baekhyun juga terlihat tidak masalah akan hal itu.

"Sehun menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu berkeliling dan memperkenalkan beberapa orang." Baekhyun melanjutkan perkataannya.

Ah, bicara tentang Sehun, Ia telah membelah diri Jongin menjadi dua. Sehun menghabisi Jongin sampai pagi, membuatnya tidak mampu menahan diri dan tertidur. Terakhir yang Ia ingat, Sehun klimaks empat kali dan Jongin sendiri sudah kehabisan cairannya.

_Dimana Sehun?_ Sejak Jongin membuka matanya, Ia belum melihat Sehun.

"Ayo cepatlah! Aku tidak ingin kau membuang waktuku."

Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Jongin tersadar kemudian membawa dirinya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelah lima belas menit dirinya berkutat di kamar mandi, Jongin keluar dengan pakaian santainya. Hanya _hoodie_ dan celana kain pendek. Kemudian menyusul Baekhyun meninggalkan kamarnya yang sudah bersih dengan sprei baru. Jongin yakin pelayan rumah sudah membersihkan kamarnya.

"Kau pasti lapar, mengingat kau melewatkan sarapanmu." Baekhyun berjalan mendahului Jongin.

Baekhyun benar. Hari sudah siang dan Jongin belum makan.

Selama perjalanan, Jongin tidak berhenti mengagumi rumah Sehun. Kali ini Ia bisa dengan jelas melihat isi dalam rumah Sehun.

Jongin mengerutkan alisnya. Sejak keluar dari kamarnya, Jongin hanya melihat lorong dan tiga pintu, satu pintu kamarnya, satu pintu yang sama dan berhadapan dengan kamarnya, satu lagi adalah pintu kaca yang ada di ujung lorong. Lorong itu langsung membawa mereka pada tangga menuju kebawah. Interior rumah Sehun didominasi batu marmer dan _wood ceiling_. Membuatnya terlihat bersih namun juga megah.

Turun dari tangga, Jongin langsung bisa melihat dua orang asing di meja makan sedang menikmati makan siang. Yang satu bertubuh tinggi besar dan satu lagi lebih kecil. Jongin ingat belum pernah melihat dua pria ini.

"_Yo, hyung_!" Sapa pria bertubuh kecil itu. "_Ah, you must be Kim Jongin, right_?" Pria kecil itu menoleh ke arah Jongin.

Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk kecil dan mengambil tempat di sisi Baekhyun yang sudah duduk.

"Makanlah." Ujar Baekhyun.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Jongin menikmati makanannya dalam diam. Berbeda dengan dua pria asing dihadapanya. Mereka makan dan berbicara bersamaan, banyak istilah-istilah asing yang tidak dimengerti Jongin.

"Jangan hiraukan mereka." Bisik Baekhyun pada Jongin saat Jongin menghentikan makanannya untuk mendengarkan dua pria itu. "Hei, Mark! Jangan membicarakan pekerjaan saat makan. Kau mengganggu Jongin."

"_Whoops_! _Sorry, hyung_." Refleks yang dipanggil Mark menutup kedua mulutnya.

Gerakan sederhana itu mampu membuat Jongin tersenyum.

"Jongin, perkenalkan ini Mark," Baekhyun menunjuk pria kecil yang dipanggil Mark, "dan ini-"

"Lucas!" Seorang pria berbadan besar itu menyela ucapan Baekhyun. "_It's nice to meet you, Mrs._ Jongin!" Teriak Lucas antusias.

"_Mrs_? _Hell_, aku laki-laki. Aku bahkan belum menikah" Jongin risih.

"_No, you're our brother in law. Ah! No, sister in law_." Ucap Lucas dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Jongin hanya bisa menatap dua pria dihadapannya dengan tatapan heran. Dari cara mereka makan dan berbicara, Jongin tahu bahwa mereka masih kecil. Sikapnya sama sekali belum dewasa.

"Habiskanlah makananmu, aku akan membawamu berkeliling." Baekhyun mengingatkan Jongin.

"_Hyung_, apa boleh kami ikut?" Tanya Mark dengan memohon, dan diikuti Lucas yang mengangguk.

"Terserah kalian." Baekhyun menjawab dengan tidak acuh.

Jawaban Baekhyun disambut teriakan bahagia Mark dan Lucas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah selesai makan, Baekhyun membawa Jongin meninggalkan ruang makan dan berjalan menelusuri jalan. Dinding di lantai satu ini didominasi oleh kaca dan terbuka sehingga orang di dalam bisa melihat langsung ke luar.

"Ini pintu masuk dan langsung menuju ruang keluarga. Kau sudah menikmatinya kemarin malam." Baekhyun terus berjalan, "ini ruang tamu formal. Semua tamu disambut disini."

Jongin melihat refleksi gelombang air yang memenuhi salah satu dinding di ruang tamu itu. Gelombang itu begitu indah, seakan-akan hidup. Melihat Jongin terpaku melihat gelombang itu, Mark menghampirinya.

"Apa kau suka berenang?"

Jongin hanya membalas menatap Mark.

"_Hyung_, kau harus mencoba berenang disini!" Seru Mark sambil menarik tangan Jongin agar mengikutinya.

Mark kemudian menekan sisi dinding yang kemudian kaca-kaca dinding itu menggeser. Jongin terperangah. Dihadapannya terdapat kolam renang yang besar dan panjang. Jongin yakin, jika ia tenggelam pasti tidak akan terlihat oleh orang-orang karena besarnya kolam ini. Belum sembuh dari keterkejutannya, Jongin seperti terbawa angin. Hembusan angin yang sejuk menyelimuti tubuhnya. Jongin kemudian berjalan menelusuri pinggiran kolam dan membawanya keujung pinggir kolam. Jongin kembali terperangah.

Ia melihat hamparan hijau yang luas dibawahnya. Dengan jarak yang jauh dibawah, Jongin mampu melihat atap-atap rumah lainnya. Lebih jauh lagi Jongin mampu melihat gedung-gedung tinggi yang hampir menyentuh awan.

"_Cool, isn't it_?" Tanya Lucas sambil merentangkan tangannya.

Jongin berdiri disisi kolam, membuatnya seperti terbang diatas awan. Ini adalah pengalaman yang belum Ia rasakan.

"Kau tahu? Hanya _Boss_ yang punya rumah di gunung ini." Lanjut Lucas.

"Gunung?" Jongin bertanya.

Lucas tertawa. "Aku juga tidak percaya, tapi ini kenyataan. Gunung ini milik _Boss_ seorang, hanya ada rumahnya disini. Yah, walaupun ada orang kaya lain yang punya gunung disebelah sana dan sana." Lucas menunjuk jauh di sisi kiri san kanannya.

_Ah, gunung._ Jongin membatin. Pantas ketika semalam diperjalanan, Jongin merasa telinganya seperti terhalang. Ternyata mereka naik jauh ke atas gunung.

"Dari sini kau bisa melihat Seoul," sambung Mark sambil membuat lingkaran menggunakan tangannya dan meneropong jauh didepannya.

Setelah cukup menikmati pemandangan itu, Jongin kembali masuk ke dalam. Ia melihat Baekhyun duduk menunggunya di ruang tamu.

"Sudah cukup melihat pemandangannya?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Lebih baik kita ke atas." Baekhyun menunjuk tangga yang ada di ruang tamu itu.

"Itu..." Jongin menunjuk ruang dengan dinding kaca dan botol-botol tertata rapih di dalamnya.

"Ahh, itu koleksi _wine_ Sehun. Kau bebas mencicipinya. Jika ingin, mintalah pada pelayan." Baekhyun menjelaskannya lalu menaiki tangga.

Sesampainya di lantai dua, Jongin langsung disambut dua buah pintu. Pintu satu adalah pintu kaca menuju luar dan pintu satunya adalah pintu dengan fingerprint disampingnya. Baekhyun kemudian memindai sidik jarinya dan pintu terbuka. Di dalam ruangan itu ada meja kerja dan kursi serta lemari berisi buku-buku yang tersusun rapih. "Ini ruang kerja Sehun sekaligus perpustakaan. Sebenarnya tidak sembarang orang boleh masuk, tapi karena kau lagi _house tour_ jadi tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun kemudian tertawa.

Jongin tertarik untuk melihat keluar. Melalui teras yang ada di ruang kerja itu, Jongin melihat pemandangan yang ada diluar. Pemandangan yang disajikan berbeda dengan yang Ia lihat di lantai satu tadi. Jongin bisa melihat lapangan-lapangan olahraga dan jauh dibawahnya dan juga beberapa rumah. Setelah itu Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya, ia melihat bahwa _guest room_ ini tersambung dengan _rooftop deck_. Disana terdapat bar dan juga _barbecue area_ lengkap dengan _fireplace_. _Rooftop deck_ ini sangat luas.

"Kami biasa mengadakan _party_ disini. Kalau musim panas seperti ini, biasanya di _pool house_." Baekhyun duduk di bar. "Itu adalah kamarmu dan Sehun. Di sana hanya ada dua kamar." Baekhyun menunjuk sisi diujung _rooftop deck._

Jongin baru sadar, ada dua tangga di rumah ini, satu tangga menuju ruang kerja dan _rooftop deck,_ dan tangga lainnya menuju kamar miliknya. Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa kamar Sehun ada disana. Apa pintu dihadapannya itu kamar Sehun?

"Dimana Mark dan Lucas?" Jongin tidak melihat dua pria itu.

"Ah, mereka ada di _ground floor_. Kau mau melihatnya?"

Jongin menebak-nebak, sebenarnya rumah ini ada berapa lantai.

Jongin dan Baekhyun kemudian turun melalui tangga _guest house_, melewati lantai satu dan sampai pada _ground floor_. Ketika sampai, ia dapat melihat bar dan juga _billiard table_. Di pojok ruangan ada dua sofa unik yang mencolok di ruangan itu.

"Mereka pasti sedang bermain _game_ didalam." Baekhyun menuju sebuah pintu yang ada di lorong.

Ternyata benar, Mark dan Lucas sedang bermain didalam. Jongin terpaku, didalam ruang itu adalah _arcade place_. _Video game_ retro ada disana. Sehun benar-benar memanjakan anak-anak kecilnya. Diseberang _arcade place_ tadi terdapat ruang karaoke yang mampu menampung 10 orang.

Baekhyun membawa Jongin melewati lorong dan melihat ada sofa yang besar mampu menampung 20 orang lebih dan juga tiga layar LED yang besar di satu dinding.

"Ini _entertain room_. Biasanya kami main _video game_ disini jika berkumpul bersama." Jelas Baekhyun.

Setelah itu Baekhyun membuka sebuah pintu dan mempersilahkan Jongin masuk terlebih dahulu. Jongin bisa melihat sofa-sofa nyaman tersusun rapih dengan perbedaan level yang tidak jauh beda. Layar besar memenuhi satu dinding di ruang itu.

"Ini _home theater_. Sehun membuat teater disini agar tidak perlu jauh-jauh ke kota. Kau bisa menggunakannya jika kau bosan di rumah. Aku yakin kau akan segera bosan disini." Baekhyun bicara jujur, Ia yakin kesibukan Sehun akan membuatnya jarang menemani Jongin.

"Ayo, masih ada yang harus kutunjukkan." Baekhyun kembali membuka pintu mempersilakan Jongin keluar lebih dulu.

Baekhyun membawa Jongin kesisi bar satunya. Disana terdapat alat-alat olahraga dan juga dinding dari kaca. Dari sini ia masih bisa melihat pemandangan diluar.

"Biasanya kami berlatih disini untuk menjaga tubuh tetap fit. Disini juga dilengkapi sauna dan _massage room_."

Seketika Jongin merasakan pusing. Ia tidak menyangka Sehun sekaya ini.

"Ini semua punya Sehun?" Jongin tanpa sadar menggumam. Tapi bisa didengar jelas oleh Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja. Ia membangunnya dengan uang sendiri, tanpa bantuan ayahnya."

Jika Sehun sekaya ini, apalagi ayahnya?

Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia melihat sekeliling, tidak melihat ada kamar lainnya.

"Kalian... Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

Baekhyun menoleh, tidak mengerti perkataan Jongin.

"Aku tidak melihat kamarmu. Apa kau tidak tinggal disini?" Jongin menjelaskan.

"Oh. Rumah ini adalah _main house_. Kami tinggal di rumah sebelah."

Jongin kembali terperangah.

"Apa kau masih sanggup untuk berjalan?" Baekhyun tidak bermaksud meremehkan. Pertanyaan ini memang penting karena perjalanan mereka masih jauh.

Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk.

Baekhyun kemudian masuk kedalam _fitness room_, menekan sisi dinding, kemudian dinding itu terbuka. Didalam sana terdapat lorong yang dalam. Baekhyun kemudian masuk dan diikuti Jongin. Lorong ini didominasi batu marmer berwarna hitam, titik-titik lampu yang terpajang membuat lorong ini menjadi indah. Bukan kesan seram dan horor. Di ujung lorong Jongin melihat ruangan luas yang lebih terang. Kaki Jongin lemas seketika.

Dalam ruang itu ada puluhan kendaraan yang terparkir rapih. Dari sepeda, sepeda motor, mobil sedan, mobil _sport_, mini bus, semuanya ada disini. Dari warna hitam sampai warna langka metalik juga ada. Jongin lebih terpaku pada sebuah mobil yang ada di tengah-tengah dan berputar dengan hidrolik di lantai.

"Ini garasi kendaraan milik kami. Um, ralat. Milik Sehun." Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya, merasa malu. "Kau tahu kan perusahaan Sehun bergerak dibidang otomotif?"

_Garasi? Ini lebih seperti showroom mobil._ Batin Jongin.

"Ya..." Jongin menjawabnya dengan lirih.

Baekhyun kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah pintu kaca dan menekan sisi dinding. Pintu kaca itu kemudian terbuka dan mereka berdua berada dalam lorong lagi. Kali ini lorongnya dipenuhi dengan batu marmer berwana alami dengan dinding dipenuhi koleksi _action figure_ dari berbagai _hero_ di dunia perfilman. Jongin tahu beberapa, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Iron Man, Thor, Captain America, dan lain-lain. Bahkan diujung lorong terdapat sebuah fosil dinosaurus kecil.

"Itu asli, _by the way_." Baekhyun buru-buru berkata ketika Jongin mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh fosil itu.

Jongin kemudian menarik kembali tangannya, mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyentuh fosil itu.

Baekhyun menekan tombol yang ada dinding, kemudian pintu lift terbuka. Mereka masuk kedalamnya. Baekhyun menekan angka 1 di lift itu. Perhatian Jongin tertuju pada tombol lift, Ia melihat terdapat 4 tombol disana. Lantai 1, lantai 2, _ground floor_, dan _under ground floor_. Garasi tadi berada di _ground floor_.

Setelah sampai di lantai satu, Jongin melihat ruang keluarga. Disana Ia melihat Chen dan Xiumin sedang membaca buku dan menonton televisi. Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat untuk menyapa mereka dan dibalas senyuman.

Interior rumah ini sangat berbeda dengan rumah Sehun. Rumah ini didominasi warna-warni dan furnitur yang unik. Jongin menebak bahwa isi dari rumah ini memiliki sifat yang menyenangkan. Setidaknya Jongin harap begitu.

Disebelah ruang keluarga ada ruang makan lengkap dengan dapur. Walau dapur ini lebih kecil dari dapur di rumah Sehun, tapi Jongin yakin bahwa dapur ini bisa memenuhi kebutuhan pemilik rumah.

"Apa kalian selalu makan di rumah Sehun?"

"Tentu saja. Itu prinsip Sehun, kebersamaan adalah nomor satu."

Jongin mengangkat alisnya. _Seorang Sehun punya prinsip seperti itu?_ Jongin tidak menyangka.

"Di rumah ini kami gunakan untuk tidur saja, kegiatan sehari-hari lainnya kami lakukan di rumah Sehun. Itu menjadi kebiasaan kami." Baekhyun kembali menjelaskan.

"Ayo naik ke atas!" Baekhyun semangat mengajak Jongin menaiki tangga. "Kami lebih suka menggunakan tangga dari pada lift. Disini kami memiliki kamar masing-masing. Ada enam belas orang yang tinggal disini, kau bisa melihat kamarnya satu persatu."

_Enam belas? Orang?_ Jongin berhenti sejenak, terkejut mendapatkan informasi bahwa enam belas orang itu adalah anak buah Sehun.

"Sisanya tinggal di rumah lainnya." Baekhyun melanjutkan.

_Sisanya?_ Jongin meringis.

"Sebenarnya kalian ada berapa orang?" Jongin penasaran.

"Hmm..." Baekhyun berpikir, "enam belas hidup bersama, sebelas di rumah yang lain, beberapa hidup menyebar." Baekhyun pun pusing menghitungnya. "Kau tahu kan bahwa kami ini organisasi yang besar? Perlahan kau akan beradaptasi dengan hal ini."

"Lalu apa pekerjaan kalian?"

"_Seriously_?" Baekhyun jengah. "Apa tidak ada pertanyaan lain?"

"..."

"Anggap saja kami teman bermain Sehun?" Baekhyun tertawa. Geli memikirkan bermain dengan Sehun. Seperti anak kecil. Tapi Baekhyun tidak berbohong, mereka semua teman bermain Sehun. Teman bermain pistol, narkoba, judi, dan lain-lain.

Melihat Jongin yang serius, Baekhyun membersihkan tenggorokannya.

"Jangan terlalu serius." Ia menepuk pundak Jongin. "Kami membantu mengelola bisnis Sehun. Aku besama Chen dan Xiumin memproduksi dan mengedarkan senjata api."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

"_Let me show you_."

Mereka sampai pada lantai dua. Terdapat lorong panjang dengan sisi kiri dan kanan terdapat pintu yang berjajar dan berseberangan. Baekhyun membuka pintu yang dekat dengan tangga. "_This is my room. Welcome_!"

Berbeda dengan kepribadiannya, kamar Baekhyun didominasi warna abu-abu dan putih. Ranjang yang memuat dua orang, beberapa _frame_ di dinding dan lampu unik yang menggantung membuat kamar ini terlihat rapih.

"Ini kamar Chen." Baekhyun menunjukkan kamar disebelahnya. Dinding kamar berwarna _soft_ pink dengan perpaduan furnitur berwarna hitam dan ranjang berwarna putih mampu membuat kamar ini terlihat maskulin.

"Ini kamar Xiumin." Baekhyun berlanjut kesebelah kamar Chen. Warna _soft_ biru mendominasi kamar Xiumin, dihiasi furnitur berwarna putih. Tidak banyak barang yang ada didalam, membuat kamar ini terlihat luas.

"Ini kamar DO." Baekhyun membuka kamar DO. "Kau belum mengenalnya kan? Ia sedang bekerja, kau akan jarang menemuinya karena Ia jarang ke rumah Sehun. Nama aslinya adalah Kyungsoo. Ia adalah seorang dokter, bisa dibilang dokter pribadi Sehun." Kamar milik DO terlihat sangat misterius. Dinding, furnitur, ranjang berwarna hitam gelap, hanya lantai dari kayu satu-satunya yang berwarna terang. Dilihat dari kamarnya, Jongin ragu kalau DO adalah 'dokter biasa'.

"Ini kamar Lay. Kau juga belum bertemu dengannya. Dia berdomisili di China sekarang, jadi kau akan bertemu dengannya mungkin tahun depan?" Baekhyun juga tidak yakin kapan Lay akan kembali. Kamar ini di cat hitam dan putih dengan sentuhan warna ungu dibeberapa titik. Membuatnya terlihat unik.

"Ini kamar Yuta. Dia adalah anak seorang yakuza Jepang. Namun dititipkan ayahnya untuk belajar dengan Sehun. Lucu jika mengingatnya, namun itulah yang terjadi." Warna kuning menyapa dari dalam. Cukup unik dengan kombinasi warna putih dan biru didalamnya.

"Ini kamar Johnny. Ia berasal dari Chicago dan bukan warga negara Korea. Ia bertugas bersama Yuta mengelola bisnis otomotif milik Sehun. Kau lihat koleksi mobil Sehun kan? Rata-rata Yuta dan Johnny lah yang berkeliling dunia untuk membelinya langsung." Kesan _modern_ dapat dilihat dari kamar Johhny, warna biru dan futnitur kayu membuat kamar ini terasa nyaman.

"Ini kamar Taeyong." Jongin terkejut melihatnya. Seluruh dinding dan plafon berwarna pink. Lampu unik dari rotan yang menggantung menjadi sebuah daya tarik sendiri di kamar ini. Sangat jauh berbeda jika melihat Taeyong. Taeyong memiliki aura yang kuat. "Taeyong bertugas bersama Lucas dan anak-anak yang lainnya untuk mengedarkan narkotika. Bisa dibilang Taeyong adalah pemimpinnya."

"Ini kamar Lucas." Baekhyun berpindah keseberang kamar Taeyong. "Sama seperti Yuta, Lucas juga anak dari seorang mafia di China. Karena masih kecil, Lucas dikirim kesini untuk berlatih dari Sehun." Jongin sudah menebak dari sifat kekanakan Lucas, maka kamarnya tidak akan jauh berbeda. Namun tetap saja Jongin terkejut. Ranjang milik Lucas terlalu rendah untuk orang tinggi dan besar seperti Lucas. Beberapa lampu dengan warna unik dan sentuhan warna pastel mendominasi kamar ini.

"Ini kamar Mark. Walau masih kecil, Mark adalah jantung kami. Dia sangat berbakat dalam teknologi. Meretas, melacak, memalsukan adalah kemampuannya." Jongin memahami itu. Di kamar Mark terlihat banyak komputer dan terdapat satu etalase kaca dipenuhi berbagai macam _smartphone_ dan semuanya hidup.

"Ini kamar Jaehyun. Kau belum bertemu dengannya. Jaehyun biasanya membantu Yuta dan Johnny tapi lebih ke motor." Jongin bisa melihat bahwa Jaehyun adalah pribadi yang bersih. Warna putih menghiasi kamar ini.

"Ini kamar Haechan. Kau akan lebih pusing jika bertemu dengannya." Ucapan Baekhyun mampu membuat Jongin merinding. Melihat Mark dan Lucas saja sudah mulai membuat kepalanya berdenyut. "Ia masih sekolah dan belum mendapat tugas yang berat. Hanya mengedarkan narkoba di skala yang kecil." Jongin bisa menilai Haechan adalah orang yang aktif. Warna merah membara menghiasi dinding dikamarnya.

"Ini kamar Jungwoo. Ia seorang pengalih perhatian. Sangat ahli. Tugasnya memang tidak berat tapi sangat beresiko." Kamar ini sangatlah menarik perhatian Jongin. Renda diatas ranjang, lampu putih yang menggantung dan warna dinding biru-hijau mampu menyegarkan mata.

"Ini kamar Doyoung. Sama seperti Jungwoo, Ia adalah seorang pengalih perhatian." Berbagai warna biru menghiasi kamar ini dan banyak furnitur kayu yang indah. Sebuah lampu berdiri di sebelah ranjang dan membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Dan terakhir, ada kamar Taeil. Ia juga bertugas mengedarkan narkoba." Jongin paling suka kamar Taeil. Diantara warna kuning, terdapat tanaman-tanaman hijau yang menghiasi kamar ini. Kesan tropis yang santai sangat membuat Jongin ingin memiliki kamar seperti ini.

Semua kamar ini benar-benar memiliki karakter yang berbeda. Sehun membiarkan anak-anak buahnya mengurus keperluannya sendiri.

Jongin berhenti, ia menghitung ulang kamar-kamar yang ia lalui. _Hanya ada lima belas. Satu lagi siapa? Ah, Chanyeol._

"Dimana kamar Chanyeol?" Jongin bertanya.

"Oh, Chanyeol sering tidur di kamarku." Baekhyun mengedip genit.

Jongin hanya mendengus.

"Hei, jangan terlalu serius." Baekhyun tertawa renyah. "Kamarnya ada di lantai satu. Karena Ia kaki tangan Sehun _a.k.a_ sekretaris Sehun, jadi Ia memiliki kamar yang harus bisa diakses dengan cepat."

Ah, benar. Kamar-kamar yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun memliki luas yang standar dan memiliki kamar mandi masing-masing. Sangat sederhana tapi lebih dari cukup untuk tidur, mengerjakan tugas masing-masing dan membersihkan diri.

Baekhyun dan Jongin turun kebawah. Menuju kamar Chanyeol yang ada disebelah ruang keluarga tadi.

Saat dibuka, Jongin bisa melihat kamar Chanyeol memiliki luas yang hampir sama dengannya. Kamar ini didominasi warna hitam dengan furnitur yang elegan. Ada meja dan kursi kerja disebelah ranjangnya yang pasti digunakan Chanyeol sebagai sekretaris Sehun.

"Kau pasti lelah. Duduklah, akan kubuatkan kau sesuatu." Baekhyun keluar dari kamar Chanyeol dan menuju dapur.

Jongin mengikuti Baekhyun dan duduk di ruang keluarga bersama Chen dan Xiumin.

"Apa kau sudah mengelilingi rumah?" Tanya Chen membuka percakapan.

"Ya. Kakiku ingin patah rasanya." Jongin berkata jujur. Otot-otot kakinya tertarik karena terlalu lama berjalan. Belum lagi karena semalam Sehun menghajarnya habis-habisan.

Chen hanya tertawa. "Kau belum menjelajahi seluruhnya."

Jongin menatap Chen tidak percaya.

"Istirahatlah dulu." Baekhyun datang membawa secangkir teh dan beberapa camilan. Baekhyun tahu Jongin tidak minum alkohol.

Jongin langsung melahapnya. Berkeliling rumah sangat menghabiskan tenaganya.

"Kenapa rumah ini sangat sepi?" Jongin bertanya.

"Rumah ini akan selalu sepi, apalagi di siang hari. Semua berkumpul di rumah Sehun dan beberapa sedang keluar." Jawab Chen.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yang lain? Yang tidak tinggal disini maksudku."

"Mereka tinggal tidak jauh dari sini. Karena mereka masih sekolah, jadi harus dipisahkan tempat tinggalnya."

Jongin mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa mereka akan terjun didunia ini juga?"

Baekhyun tertawa, "Tentu saja!"

"Kenapa?" Jongin langsung bertanya.

"Hmmm..." Baekhyun berhenti sejenak, berpikir keras. Ia bingung harus menjelaskan darimana. "Singkatnya, anak-anak itu tidak memiliki orang tua. Mereka diselamatkan Sehun dari perdagangan ilegal. Dengan keinginan untuk hidup yang kuat, mereka berhasil meyakinkan Sehun untuk mendidiknya."

"Kalian?" Jongin bertanya lagi. "Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

Baekhyun, Chen dan Xiumin hanya mampu menatap satu sama lain. Kemudian memberikan Jongin senyuman.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi. Baekhyun kemudian menjawab telepon itu setelah melihat siapa yang meneleponnya. "Ada apa?"

"_Hyung_! _Boss_ ingin bermain basket!" Teriak Lucas penuh semangat.

"Sekarang?"

"_Yup_! Katanya kau harus membawa _Mrs_. Jongin juga."

"Kami bahkan belum beristirahat," gerutu Baekhyun.

Lucas hanya bisa tertawa dan mematikan teleponnya.

"Xiumin _hyung_, mereka sedang menuju lapangan basket. Kau harus ikut." Ujar Baekhyun pada Xiumin.

Xiumin kemudian pergi ke kamarnya untuk berganti baju.

"Ayo Jongin, kau juga ikut."

Baekhyun, Chen, Xiumin dan Jongin kemudian keluar rumah. Didepan rumah sudah menunggu empat _golf cart_. Empat orang pelayan kemudian menyambut mereka di masing-masing _golf cart_.

"Biarkan aku yang membawa Jongin, kami ingin berkeliling." Ujar Baekhyun pada salah satu pelayan itu.

Jongin yang sudah disebelah Baekhyun tidak tahan untuk bertanya, "Apakah jauh?"

"Ya, lumayan." Baekhyun kemudian mulai mengendarai _golf cart_-nya. Diikuti Chen dan Xiumin yang dikendarai masing-masing pelayan. "Kau bisa beristirahat sejenak."

Dalam perjalanan, Jongin bisa melihat lapangan hijau yang besar. Tidak seperti pegunungan, menurut Jongin lahan di rumah Sehun lumayan datar.

Di kejauhan, Jongin melihat deretan pagar. Dan fokus melihatnya.

"Itu adalah pacuan kuda dan kandang kuda. Disebelahnya ada peternakan pribadi. Makanan yang kau makan itu adalah hasil ternak dari sana." Baekhyun menjelaskan.

Diseberang pacuan kuda terdapat _pool house_ yang dibilang Baekhyun tadi. Kolam renang disana memiliki luas yang sama dengan yang dirumah Sehun, hanya dilengkapi sebuah rumah dan area _barbecue_. Tidak jauh dari sana ada empat lapangan tenis.

"Disebelah langan tenis itu adalah tempat tinggal anak-anak buah lainnya." Baekhyun menunjuk bangunan putih bergaya klasik.

"Apa pelayan dan penjaga juga tinggal disana?"

"Tidak. Mereka memiliki tempat tinggal sendiri dibawah. Sedikit jauh memang. Kau akan melihatnya jika akan keluar dari kawasan rumah ini."

Tidak lama setelah itu, mereka melintasi rimbunan pohon yang tinggi sebelum akhirnya sampai pada area lapangan basket.

Jongin turun dari _golf cart_ itu dan langsung disambut Sehun.

"_Having fun_?" Tanya Sehun.

Jongin mendorong dada Sehun pelan. "Dari mana saja kau?"

Sehun tertawa, "bekerja, tentu saja." Sehun berjalan disamping Jongin menuju lapangan basket itu. "Istirahatlah. Kau bisa melihat kami bermain."

"_My Lady_!"

Jongin melihat kearah datangnya suara. Ia melihat Lucas berlari menghampirinya. _Bagus, sekarang ia memanggilku dengan panggilan baru._

"Apa kau datang untuk mendukungku?" Lucas tersenyum lebar.

Chanyeol kemudian memukul kepala Lucas, "apa kau ingin mati?"

"_Chill_! Aku hanya bercanda, _hyung_." Lucas kemudian meninggalkan Jongin.

"Hai, Jongin. _Long time no see_." Sapa Chanyeol pada Jongin. "Duduklah bersama Baekhyun." Ia mempersilahkan Jongin duduk di pinggir lapangan.

Permainan pun berlangsung, tim Sehun – angkatan tua, melawan tim Lucas – angkatan muda. Permainan yang seru untuk dilihat. Walaupun Sehun adalah _boss_ mereka, namun dalam permainan ini tidak ada yang rela mengalah untuk Sehun. Bahkan Chanyeol sekalipun. Mereka satu tim tapi berlomba untuk mencetak angka yang lebih banyak dari yang lain.

Sambil menikmati permainan, Baekhyun menjelaskan wajah-wajah baru yang belum dikenalnya.

Jongin harus membiasakan dirinya dengan ini. Tapi, apakah Ia sanggup?

Pantaskah dirinya? Untuk seorang sempurna seperti Sehun? Seorang Oh Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shtpnk's memo:**

Chapter 6 ini fokus pada properti milik Sehun dan sedikit memperkenalkan pengikut-pengikut Sehun. _Maybe this house is too much for you, but it's really exists_. Kalian bisa lihat di _youtube_ _or something_, _keyword_: **Mega Mansion Tour**. Kalian akan melihat rumah-rumah mewah disana. Untuk main house Sehun, dibangun dengan harga $46.000.000 (sekitar Rp ,00)

**Tambahan cast pendukung:**

DO (Do Kyungsoo) – umur 27 tahun, seorang dokter ahli bedah yang menjadi dokter pribadi Sehun

Lay (Zhang Yixing) – umur 28 tahun, tinggal di Cina untuk sementara waktu mengatur cabang perusahaan Sehun di Cina

Mark (Mark Lee) – umur 20 tahun, seorang peretas ahli diumur yang muda

Jaehyun (Jeong Jaehyun) – umur 23 tahun, membantu Yuta dan Johnny tapi lebih ke motor

Haechan (Lee Donghyuck) – umur 19 tahun, mengedarkan narkoba dikalangan remaja sekolah

Jungwoo (Kim Jungwoo) – umur 22 tahun, seorang pengalih perhatian, biasa ditugaskan untuk menyamar atau menyelundup, merupakan duo Dojung

Doyoung (Kim Dongyoung) – umur 24 tahun, seorang pengalih perhatian sama seperti Jungwoo, duo Dojung

Taeil (Moon Taeil) – umur 25 tahun, mengedarkan narkoba secara online dan di manca negara.

Novel ini masih shtpnk kerjakan, belum terlalu jelas alur, konflik, dan _ending_-nya seperti apa. Jadi mohon maklum ya readers :)

Cerita ini juga di post di wattpad, nama akun **fujoshtpnk** dan judul cerita **Kiss Me, Kill Me**. Kalian juga bisa baca disana. _Hope you like it_!


	7. Chapter 7

**KISS ME, KILL ME:** chapter 7

Pada suatu waktu, di siang hari yang terik, jauh di dalam kawasan bangunan lama. Taeyong dan Lucas duduk disebuah kotak kayu. Mereka menunggu kliennya untuk melakukan transaksi narkoba.

Lucas bangun, tidak sabar. Ia mengeluarkan rokok dari sakunya dan mulai menyulutnya.

Dari ujung gang, terlihat tiga orang mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Ini..." Taeyong mengarahkan plastik kecil ke arah tiga orang yang masih memakai seragam sekolah itu. "Ada 0,5 gram disini, kau berhutang 50.000 won kepadaku." (sekitar Rp 650.000,00)

"Li-lima puluh ribu won?! Kau bercanda! Kau mencoba menipuku?" Teriak salah satu dari mereka terkejut dengan harga yang diberikan Taeyong.

"_Dude_, kau pikir kami akan tertipu dengan itu." Ucap yang lainnya.

Taeyong hanya tersenyum.

Lucas maju beberapa langkah, berdiri di samping Taeyong. "_I'll let you know_... Kalau untuk bercanda saja sangat sulit jika mengenai hal ini." Lucas tersenyum meremehkan. "Aku menjamin kalian akan mendapatkan harga yang jauh lebih tinggi jika beli di tempat lain. Silahkan kau berkeliling dan bertanya jika tidak percaya."

Perkataan Lucas cukup meyakinkan tiga pelajar itu.

"Baiklah," jawab salah satu diantara mereka. Satu persatu dari pelajar itu mengeluarkan sejumlah uang yang kemudian diberikan ke Taeyong kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Senang berbisnis dengan kalian semua!" Teriak Lucas melihat mereka mulai menjauh. "Itu terlalu mudah."

Taeyong tertawa, "Bisa menjadi hal bagus. Akan lebih mudah untuk mempengaruhi mereka jika mereka sudah ketagihan dengan obat-obatan."

"Mereka terlihat seperti dari sekolah militer. Jika mereka yang memegang masa depan negara ini, aku dapat langsung membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi di akhir." Ujar Lucas.

"_Well_, itu pilihan yang jelas, jadi kenapa tidak?" Taeyong bangkit dari duduknya. Ini adalah kasus klasik untuk memakan semua yang ada didepanmu." Taeyong kemudian melangkahkan kakinya.

"_It's true_." Jawab Lucas.

Taeyong dan Lucas kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu, kembali ke mobil yang terparkir di depan pagar kawasan ini.

"_Dude, something really stinks here_." Sebuah suara muncul dari belakang Taeyong dan Lucas yang sedang berjalan.

Taeyong dan Lucas berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang mengganggu mereka.

"Hei, lihatlah! Jika bukan karena dua tikus ini, maka jelaskanlah dari mana bau ini berasal." Tiga orang berbadan besar dan berpenampilan seperti orang jalanan menghampiri Taeyong dan Lucas. "Kenapa kalian tidak menuruti kami dan kembali pada lubang tanah tempat kalian berasal?" Ucap seseorang yang berada ditengah itu dengan tertawa meremehkan.

Lucas hanya menatap Taeyong, "_Wow_! Jika aku tidak melihatnya sendiri, aku tidak akan percaya." Lucas memberikan tatapan terkejut pada Taeyong. "Siapa sangka seekor babi bisa berbicara bahasa manusia?" Kemudian tertawa lepas.

Taeyong hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Apa katamu?!" Pria ditengah itu mulai mendekat. "Kau lebih baik memperhatikan ucapanmu. Akan kuberi tahu, kalian tidak akan bisa lolos jika mencari masalah dengan kami. Kami salah satu anggota Snakes Organitation, jika kalian mencari masalah dengan kami, maka kau mencari masalah juga dengan mereka."

Snakes Organitation, salah satu kelompok gelap yang mirip seperti punya Sehun tapi masih dibawah Sehun.

"_The snakes_?" Lucas membayangkan ular dikepalanya. "Apa itu?"

"Oh, mereka yang mengambil alih kawasan ini kurasa." Jelas Taeyong. Ia tentu pernah mendengar kelompok itu.

"_The name sucks though_." Lucas tidak takut.

"Hei, apa kalian tuli? Aku rasa sudah kukatakan untuk menjaga omongan kalian! Sebentar lagi kalian tidak akan berhasil kabur. _Boss_ kami adalah Choi Jin Hyuk dan kalian tidak akan berani mencari masalah karena Ia adalah salah satu –"

Lucas tertawa, "Kau dengar itu, _hyung_? Seekor babi menjadi anak seekor ular... _Or should I say, tadpole_?"

Taeyong hanya tertawa. Mereka akhirnya berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan orang-orang itu.

"Kalian! Akan kuberi kalian pelajaran!" Orang itu berlari, mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh Lucas.

Lucas dengan segera menyingkir, refleksnya sangat bagus. Gerakan tiba-tiba itu membuat orang tadi kehilangan keseimbangan.

Melihat itu, Taeyong mengulurkan kakinya. Ketika orang tadi terjatuh, ujung sepatu Taeyong tepat menusuk perut orang itu. Membuatnya terbatuk menahan sakit.

"_H-hyung_!" Anak buah orang tadi segera membantunya untuk berdiri.

"_Oops! Sorry. Old habits die hard_." Lucas tersenyum dengan tulus. "_Anyway_, ular, babi, atau apapun itu yang kau panggil tikus harus berbalik pada kalian sendiri. _We – don't – give – a – fuck._"

Perkataan Lucas sungguh membuat orang-orang itu marah. Mereka langsung mengambil kayu dan batu yang ada disekitarnya, siap menyerang Lucas dan Taeyong.

Namun dengan cepat semua itu diruntuhkan oleh Lucas dan Taeyong yang terlatih bela diri sejak kecil. Menghadapi orang-orang yang hanya mengandalkan badan besar sangatlah mudah. Perut, ulu hati, dan leher belakang adalah titik lemah bagi orang-orang seperti ini.

"_Wish you the best of luck to y'all_!" Doa Lucas setelah melumpuhkan mereka.

"_Fuck_! Aku akan membunuh anak kecil seperti kalian suatu saat nanti!" Teriak orang itu.

Taeyong dan Lucas tidak menggubris perkataan itu dan kembali ke mobil mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Begitukah?" Terlihat Chanyeol menerima teleponnya.

Di seberang telepon, Taeyong melaporkan apa yang terjadi dengan detail.

Chanyeol mendengarkan dengan seksama, kemudian berkata, "Biar aku yang urus. Kerja bagus untuk kalian." Ujar Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya mematikan sambungan telepon itu.

Sehun yang berkutat pada dokumen-dokumen dihadapannya melihat Chanyeol sekilas. "Ada apa?"

"_Nothing. Just rats, playing with fire_." Jawab Chanyeol.

Sehun kemudian melanjutkan memeriksa dokumen-dokumen di hadapannya.

"Apa hari ini kau akan pulang?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Sudah lima hari dirinya di Seoul, di kantornya untuk mengurus pekerjaan yang telah Ia tinggalkan selama empat tahun dipenjara. Jongin sudah ada dirumahnya selama hampir satu bulan dan dia sudah mulai menyesuaikan dirinya dengan anak buah Sehun.

"Apa jadwalku untuk besok?" Bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Kau memiliki jadwal makan siang dengan ayahmu. Untuk membahas pengalihan pekerjaan selama kau di penjara."

"Aku tidak bisa menolak, kan?"

Sehun tidak butuh jawaban dari Chanyeol. Pertanyaan itu lebih seperti pernyataan baginya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pulang besok." Sehun menyerahkan dokumen-dokumen itu pada Chanyeol, kemudian Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, Sehun kembali ke kantor.

"Selamat pagi, _Boss_!" Sapa beberapa anak buah Sehun yang berdiri di pintu masuk.

Sehun hanya melewati mereka dengan raut wajah yang gelap. Diikuti Chanyeol dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa dengan ekspresinya?" Tanya salah satu _manager_ perusahaan Sehun pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya. Chanyeol tahu Sehun sedang tidak _mood_ hari ini, tapi Ia tidak tahu alasan pastinya. Ia hanya bisa menebak-nebak.

"Jangan mulai percakapan tidak penting dipagi hari." Sehun menoleh, merasa risih dengan _manager_ itu.

Melihat _mood_ Sehun yang benar-benar tidak baik, Chanyeol dan anak buah Sehun lainnya berhenti, membiarkan Sehun ke ruangannya sendiri.

"Ia benar-benar sedang _badmood_. Mungkin karena terlalu stres dengan pengalihan pekerjaan yang akan datang." Ujar _manager_ yang ditegur Sehun tadi.

"Bukan, bukan itu." Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum licik. "Aku sudah tahu itu... _Just sexual frustation_." Lanjut Chanyeol kemudian pergi menyusul Sehun.

Karena sedang _badmood_, Sehun meminta Chanyeol untuk menemaninya di ruangannya. Jadilah Sehun duduk memainkan ponselnya menghubungi Baekhyun yang selalu rajin memberikan detail-detail aktivitas Jongin, sedangkan Chanyeol mengurus dokumen-dokumen yang Ia tangani. Sesekali Chanyeol melaporkan beberapa masalah pada Sehun, termasuk kejadian yang terjadi pada Taeyong dan Lucas kemarin. Sehun kemudian menyulut rokoknya, menghisapnya dalam. Ia butuh pelampiasan.

Pintu ruangan Sehun diketuk dan muncul seorang anak buah Sehun yang lain di ambang pintu, "_Boss_!"

"Apa? Jangan masuk! Kau terlalu berisik." Sehun tidak menoleh, perhatiannya masih tertuju pada ponselnya.

"Choi Jin Hyuk..." Ujar anak buah itu. "... Dari Snakes Organitation."

Sehun hanya menatap seseorang yang sudah duduk dihadapannya. Keheningan masih tercipta saat Choi Jin Hyuk menyulut rokoknya.

"Hei, Sehun! Minta maaflah!" Ujar Choi Jin Hyuk dengan tatapan kesal. "Kau yang pertama memasuki daerah kekuasaanku!"

"Hei," Sehun hanya tersenyum, bersikap santai. "Bukankah kau kesini untuk mempermasalahkan tiga anak buahmu yang babak belur karena dua anak kecilku?"

"_You've got it wrong there_." Choi Jin Hyuk meluruskan duduknya. "Kau tahu anak kecilmu itu sudah memasuki daerah kekuasaanku? Mereka menjual narkoba didaerahku. Kau tau kita sedang melakukan _fair play_, tidak bisa seenaknya kau mengacaukan daerahku. Apa kau ingin mengambil alih kekuasaanku juga?"

"_Great way to interfere with business_." Sehun menghisap rokoknya. "_There's something called a limit, you know?_ Aku yakin ini bukan sesuatu yang akan mampu dibayar oleh Snakes Organitation."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Totalnya won (sekitar Rp ,00)." Sehun mengambil secarik kertas yang diserahkan Chanyeol di sampingnya. "Bayarlah dulu sebelum kau mengeluh hal lain."

Choi Jin Hyuk hanya bisa terduduk kaku.

"Jika kau tidak bisa membayarnya, silahkan datang dan memohonlah pada presiden kami. Pastikan kau mengatakan 'Tolong biarkan hutang bulan ini berlalu'." Sehun menatap Choi Jin Hyuk tepat di kedua matanya, menantang.

Tiba-tiba Choi Jin Hyuk berdiri dan menekan tangannya pada dada Sehun. "Simpan kata-kata kotormu itu."

"Masih mudah dipancing." Sehun tersenyum, "Jika kau tidak memperbaiki itu, kau tidak akan dipromosikan menjadi pimpinan besar."

"Apa masalahnya mafia yang mudah marah dan dipancing? Jangan samakan aku dengan seseorang sepertimu yang mendapatkan jabatan hanya dengan tidur malas-malasan."

"Tapi pria yang kau sebut malas-malasan ini tidak pernah mengenal apa kata hutang. Yang Ia hasilkan hanyalah uang untuk kesejahteraan seisi organisasi." Sehun tertawa.

"Sial kau!" Choi Jin Hyuk mendorong dada Sehun kemudian meninggalkan ruang Sehun diikuti anak buahnya. "Akan kupastikan kau mendapatkan balasannya!" Ujar Choi Jin Hyuk sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan Sehun.

Sehun melemparkan dirinya bersandar pada sofa kemudian menyulut rokok yang baru.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Ia tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun. Perusahaannya bergantung pada kita." Sehun menjawab dengan santai.

Seketika itu pintu ruangan Sehun terbuka. Seorang pria tua namun masih terlihat gagah masuk ke dalam ruangan Sehun. Seketika Sehun berdiri dan memberi hormat diikuti Chanyeol.

"Aku berpapasan dengan Choi Jin Hyuk saat menuju ruanganmu." Ujar pria tua itu.

"Hanya datang untuk menggeretak saja." Jawab Sehun.

"Chanyeol, tolong bawakan aku secangkir teh." Ujar pria tua itu pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan Sehun.

"Apa yang Ayah lakukan? Ini bahkan belum saatnya makan siang." Ujar Sehun melihat jam tangannya.

Pria tua yang dipanggil ayah itu hanya tersenyum, "Apa tidak boleh mengunjungi anakku lebih awal? Bahkan kita belum bertemu selama empat tahun."

Selama Sehun keluar dari penjara, Ia belum bertemu ayahnya. Sehun memang tidak memiliki niat untuk menemuinya. Walau ayahnya telah menjebak Sehun, namun Sehun tetap menghormatinya sebagai ayah dan presiden perusahaan.

"Apa kau sudah membereskan kekacauanmu?" Tanya Oh Jiho, ayah Sehun.

"Sudah kubereskan. Ayah hanya perlu menandatanganinya, setelah itu pekerjaan itu akan kembali lagi padaku."

Chanyeol kemudian masuk membawakan dua cangkir teh untuk ayah Sehun dan Sehun.

"Chanyeol sedang mengerjakan dokumen penandatangannya, Ayah bisa menunggunya sebentar." Sehun kemudian memberikan sinyal pada Chanyeol untuk meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Bebanku lebih ringan." Oh Jiho mengambil cangkir teh itu dan menyesapnya. Kemudian bersandar di sofa, "Tapi bukan itu maksudku. Kekacauan anak-anak kecilmu yang membawamu kabur. Aku sudah membantumu menghalangi media untuk mengekspos kejadian itu, bahkan aku memberi kompensasi besar pada para korban." Oh Jiho berhenti sejenak, kemudian menatap Sehun dengan penuh arti.

"Aku akan mengganti kerugianmu. Terima kasih sudah membantunya." Melihat tatapan itu, Sehun sudah tahu keinginan ayahnya.

Oh Jiho adalah orang yang sederhana. Ia adalah pribadi yang tidak ingin terlibat dengan masalah-masalah yang rumit. Baginya jika ada sesuatu yang akan merugikannya, Ia akan segera menghindari itu, namun jika ada yang menguntungkannya, Ia akan segera mengambil itu dengan resiko apapun.

Oh Jiho menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tidak puas.

Sehun tersenyum, "Aku akan menggantinya lima kali lipat."

Oh Jiho terkesan, "Kau berani tanggung jawab akan perbuatanmu. Ayah bangga padamu." Oh Jiho tertawa lepas. "Ngomong-ngomong tentang anak kecilmu, aku dengar kau membebaskan tahanan lainnya?" Oh Jiho bertanya pada Sehun.

"Dia tidak akan merugikanmu." Sehun menjawabnya tanpa berpikir.

"Aku harap Ia tidak membuatmu lemah." Nasihat Oh Jiho pada Sehun.

Tak lama setelah itu, Chanyeol masuk dan membawa beberapa dokumen yang perlu ditanda tangani Oh Jiho.

Setelah mengecek beberapa hal dan mengoreksi, Oh Jiho kemudian menandatangani dokumen-dokumen itu. Sekarang Sehun mendapatkan kembali jabatannya sebagai pimpinan perusahaan ini. Walau hanya anak perusahaan dari perusahaan utama milik Oh Jiho, namun perusahaan Sehun mampu membawa keuntungan yang sangat banyak bagi Oh Jiho.

"Hei, Sehun." Panggil Oh Jiho ditengah-tengah memeriksa dokumen lainnya, "Orang tua ini sudah bekerja terlalu keras. Bisakah kau membelikan aku mobil baru? Maserati Quattroporte keluaran terbaru contohnya."

Sehun hanya tertawa, "Biarkan nanti Chanyeol yang mengurusnya."

Oh Jiho terlihat sangat senang. Selain Sehun, Oh Jiho juga gemar mengoleksi mobil-mobil mewah. Sebagian koleksinya adalah hadiah dari Sehun, lebih tepatnya hasil dari paksaan halus.

"Aku tidak akan makan siang denganmu, aku ingin menemui Ibumu." Oh Jiho bangkit berdiri, "Kau pulanglah. Aku tahu kau sudah beberapa hari disini." Oh Jiho kemudian meninggalkan ruangan Sehun.

Sehun dan Chanyeol kemudian menunduk hormat pada Oh Jiho sampai hilang dari pandangannya.

Sehun kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa, "Kau mendengarnya kan? Segera proses itu."

Chanyeol segera menghubungi Yuta untuk membeli mobil keinginan Oh Jiho tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang itu, Jongin merasa bosan. Sudah lima hari Sehun tidak pulang.

"_Sehun sedang mengurus pekerjaannya di Seoul. Ia akan disana dalam beberapa hari,"_ begitulah kata Baekhyun saat Jongin bertanya.

Jongin merasa gelisah, tapi tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk bermain bersama Baekhyun atau siapa sajalah yang tidak sibuk. Ketika membuka pintu kamarnya, Ia melihat dua pelayan yang mendorong _garment rack_ berisi pakaiannya dan Sehun yang telah selesai di _laundry_.

"Apa itu punya Sehun?"

Jongin bertanya pada pelayan dan disambut anggukan oleh pelayan itu.

"Biar aku membawa beberapa." Jongin mengambil pakaian miliknya dan mengambil satu kemeja milik Sehun kemudian masuk ke kamarnya.

Jongin melempar pakaiannya ke sembarang tempat dan menuju lemari kaca. Jongin membuka bajunya, menyisakan _underwear_ yang Ia gunakan. Kemudian memakai kemeja Sehun yang Ia ambil tadi. Kemeja itu terlalu besar untuknya, mampu menutup area privatnya.

Sentuhan kemeja itu pada kulitnya mampu membuat Jongin merinding. Seketika Jongin merasakan panas yang membara di dalam tubuhnya.

_Sehun_... Jongin memeluk dirinya sendiri. Walau sudah di _laundry_, namun pakaian Sehun mampu menyisakan jejak harum khas Sehun. Jongin menghirup wangi dari kemeja itu, begitu dalam.

Jongin tanpa sadar membawa tangannya menyentuh penisnya.

"Nnhh..." Jongin mendesah perlahan.

_Sehun-ah..._

_Sehun-ah..._

Pikiran Jongin tertuju pada sosok Sehun. Jongin kemudian melepas _underwear_ miliknya dan berlutut didepan cermin, membayangkan Sehun berada dibelakang memeluknya erat dan tangan besar Sehun memberikan pijatan-pijatan pada penisnya.

Jongin membelai penisnya sendiri, mengurutnya semakin cepat. Mencari kepuasannya.

"Ngh! Uhhh..."

Jongin menjatuhkan tubuhnya kedepan. Bertopang pada tubuhnya sendiri, membuatnya mengekspos bokong miliknya.

Jongin ingin lebih. Ia tidak tahan lagi.

Jongin akhirnya membawa tangan yang lain untuk menyentuh anus miliknya. Dengan cairan _precum_ miliknya, Ia meraba lubang itu dan memasukinya perlahan.

"Ah!" Erangan Jongin lolos dari mulutnya.

Tubuh Jongin bergetar, seirama dengan tangannya yang menusuk dalam anus miliknya. Jongin terus mengurut penisnya hingga akhirnya klimaks menumpahkan cairannya di kemeja Sehun yang Ia pakai.

"Ahh! Haaa..."

Jongin merasakan lelah pada tubuhnya. Ia pun bangkit dan menuju ranjang, membaringkan dirinya tanpa membersihkan diri dan mengganti bajunya.

Dalam kesunyian itu, Jongin terlelap dalam tidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dasar jalang, cilik! Kau sungguh menyukai penis ayahmu?" Suara itu terdengar bersamaan dengan adegan seorang pria yang bergerak dengan kasar diatas seorang anak laki-laki.

Jongin berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia melihat dirinya sendiri yang masih kecil sedang disetubuhi oleh ayahnya, Ahn Bo Hyun.

"... Kau akan menjadi seorang kakak, Jongin."

Adegan didepannya berganti menjadi momen dimana Ibu Jongin mengumumkan bahwa Ia sedang mengandung buah hatinya bersama Ahn Bo Hyun. Adegan itu membuat Jongin merasa sakit di dadanya. Ia telah mencintai sentuhan-sentuhan ayahnya, Ia tidak akan membagi ayahnya.

"Oh, Jongin, ada apa?"

Adegan kemudian berubah lagi, Ia melihat Jongin kecil sedang menyembunyikan pisau dibelakang tubuhnya dan mengampiri Ibunya yang terbaring di ranjang. Jongin kecil kemudian berlari dan menancapkan pisau itu ke perut Ibunya sendiri, berulang kali, memastikan Ibu dan adiknya mati disaat itu juga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Ayah Jongin.

Jongin kecil berbalik dan berlari, melompat dan memeluk Ayahnya dengan erat. "Ayah, aku mencintaimu." Kemudian menusukkan pisaunya tepat di leher Ahn Bo Hyun. Membuat Bo Hyun langsung ambruk terjatuh.

Adegan itu berubah menjadi gelap. Jongin ada ditengah-tengah sebuah ruang yang hitam kelam. Jongin gelisah, berlari dan terus berlari mencari tempat untuk keluar.

_Jongin..._

Jongin mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya. Ia berlari kearah suara itu berasalah.

_Jongin..._

Suara itu semakin jelas.

"Kim Jongin!"

Seketika Jongin membuka matanya. Ia terkejut melihat Sehun dihadapannya.

"Kau mimpi buruk." Ujar Sehun.

Jongin tersadar, itu hanya mimpi buruk. Ia menghembuskan napasnya lega. Kemudian duduk dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

Sehun kemudian duduk di pinggir ranjang, "Baekhyun bilang kau melewatkan makan siang dan tertidur." Sehun mengelus pipi Jongin. "Sekarang sudah malam, sebaiknya kita makan malam sekarang." Sehun menuntun Jongin untuk bangun.

Jongin heran, tadi dirinya menggunakan kemeja milik Sehun, tapi sekarang Ia sudah mengenakan piyama miliknya dan kamarnya sudah bersih, tidak ada pakaian berserakan dilantai. _Apa Baekhyun yang mengganti pakaianku?_

Sehun dan Jongin kemudian menuju ruang makan. Hari ini semua anggota hadir pada makan malam. Jongin mengambil kursi didekat Sehun.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian semua." Sehun membuka percakapan, "Mulai hari ini aku dengan resmi mendapatkan hakku lagi, begitu juga dengan kalian semua. Mari kita merayakan hari ini! _Cheers_!"

Semua orang bersulang dan menikmati makan malam itu. Namun tidak dengan Jongin, mimpi buruk itu terus terbayang di pikirannya, membuat tubuhnya merasa tegang.

Sehun yang melihat itu kemudian mengelus pipi Jongin. Jongin memejamkan matanya, bersandar pada telapak tangan Sehun yang besar di pipinya. Ia menikmati sentuhan Sehun.

Reaksi yang Jongin berikan mampu membuat Sehun bergejolak. Rasa ingin cepat-cepat menyetubuhi Jongin membara di hatinya.

Setelah makan malam, Sehun langsung membawa Jongin untuk menikmati malam bersama dengan penuh gairah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan paginya, Jongin terbangun dari tidur, meraba tempat tidur disampingnya dan tidak menemukan Sehun. Jongin kemudian bangun dan melihat Sehun sedang berbicara di telepon, berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya.

"_Okay_, apa kau yakin?" Ujar Sehun kemudian menghisap rokoknya kembali.

Jongin mengambil gelas yang ada di meja samping tempat tidurnya dengan mengendap-ngendap, Ia tidak ingin mengganggu Sehun. Namun suara dentingan gelas mengejutkan Sehun, Ia kemudian berbalik dan menatap Jongin.

"Biar Chanyeol yang mengurusnya. Kita lanjutkan lagi nanti." Sehun kemudian menutup sambungan teleponnya, berjalan ke arah Jongin. "Sudah bangun?" Sehun memberikan pelukan pada Jongin.

Jongin hanya diam dan minum dari gelasnya.

"Lebih baik kita membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu lalu sarapan." Sehun membawa Jongin ke kamar mandi dan mulai membasuh tubuhnya dan juga tubuh Jongin.

"Apa kau tidak bekerja?" Jongin bertanya.

"Ini akhir pekan, biarkan aku istirahat sejenak."

Sebenarnya Sehun ingin sekali menyetubuhi Jongin, tapi melihat Jongin lelah dan dirinya juga lelah, Ia kemudian mengurungkan niatnya.

Selesai membersihkan diri, Sehun mengeringkan tubuh Jongin dan memakaikan pakaian padanya.

"Sehun." Panggil Jongin.

Merasa dirinya terpanggil, Sehun menoleh kearah Jongin.

"Kau tahu? Aku belum pernah berenang sama sekali." Jongin malu, "Apa kau bersedia mengajarkanku untuk berenang?"

Sehun mengelus kepala Jongin, "Kau ingin berenang?"

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias.

"Baiklah, sore hari akan kupersiapkan semuanya. Sebelumnya ada beberapa hal yang harus kudiskusikan dengan Chanyeol." Sehun kemudian pergi meninggalkan kamar Jongin diikuti Jongin menuju ke ruang makan.

Seperti rutinitas setiap hari, mereka semua berkumpul untuk makan bersama. Pagi, siang, malam selalu bersama.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Sehun dan Chanyeol menuju ke ruang kerja Sehun di lantai dua, sedangkan Jongin, Baekhyun dan yang lainnya berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Sudah dua hari mereka berkumpul untuk maraton film _hero_ dari Marvel.

"Wahh aku tidak tahan! _Hey_, Mark, ambilkan _ice cream_ di lemari pendingin!" Lucas berseru, meminta Mark.

"_Dude, this is the climax_!" Mark menolak permintaan Lucas.

Lucas kemudian merebut _remote_ televisi dan menekan tombol _pause_ kemudian diikuti suara decakan dan teriakan protes dari seisi ruangan termasuk Jongin.

"Tidak bisa! Apa kalian tidak kepanasan? Hawanya sangat membakar. Akan lebih nikmat jika kita menonton sambil makan _ice cream_." Lucas membela diri.

Ada beberapa dari mereka yang menyetujui usulan Lucas, ada juga yang berdiam diri tanpa memberi masukan.

"_See! We have to play scissors-rock-paper to decide who will go to get ice cream!_" Mereka kemudian bermain, termasuk Jongin. Tidak lama, bertahan Mark dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun kalah dan mau tidak mau Ia pergi mengambil _ice cream_ di dapur, dibantu Jongin. Karena jumlah mereka yang banyak, satu _cup_ besar _ice cream_ tidaklah cukup.

"Kenapa kalian tidak memintanya pada pelayan?" Jongin bertanya heran.

Sehun punya pelayan yang banyak, begitu juga dengan _chef_ profesional, bahkan _ice cream_ yang akan dibawanya ini adalah buatan dari _chef_ pribadi Sehun.

Baekhyun tertawa, "Mereka memiliki banyak pekerjaan, mengambil _ice cream_ bukanlah hal yang sulit. Semenjak bisa melakukannya sendiri, kenapa tidak mandiri saja?" Baekhyun berjalan membawa satu _cup_ besar _ice cream_.

Jongin termenung. _Apa mereka benar-benar mafia?_ Seketika Jongin ragu. Ia belum pernah melihat mafia seimut mereka.

Jongin kemudian pergi mengikuti Baekhyun membawa satu _cup_ besar _ice cream_ lainnya, diikuti satu pelayan yang membawa alat makan _ice cream_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sisi lain, Sehun dan Chanyeol sedang berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen di ruang kerja Sehun.

"Tadi pagi aku mendapat kabar dari Lay, bahwa Shanghai Fire Cooperation sedang melelang saham-sahamnya." Ujar Sehun. "Aku rasa ini kesempatan bagus untuk memperluas hubungan kerja kita, maka dari itu aku minta kau untuk mempersiapkan semuanya. Jika bisa, lusa sudah kau serahkan ke Lay."

"Menurutku itu peluang yang bagus, Sehun." Chanyeol mengeluarkan pendapatnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita meminta bantuan Ayah Lucas untuk membantu Lay?"

Seperti yang di telah diketahui, Ayah Lucas adalah salah satu mafia yang berpengaruh di Cina.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak ingin berhutang budi." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lagi pula aku yakin Lay akan memenangkan lelang ini."

Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tahu jika meminta bantuan pada organisasi lain dalam dunia gelap ini maka akan terus-menerus berkaitan dan dimanfaatkan, sama seperti yang mereka lakukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun dan Chanyeol kemudian turun menuju ruang keluarga. Melihat semua berkumpul menonton film _action_ dan menikmati _ice cream_. Sehun kemudian duduk di sofa kosong dan Chanyeol duduk disebelah Baekhyun, bersandar manja pada Baekhyun.

Sehun kemudian memanggil Jongin menggunakan isyarat tangannya. Jongin pun berdiri dan menghampiri Sehun dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya dipangkuan Sehun memberikan ciuman-ciuman yang berubah menjadi ciuman panas.

"_Eww, hyung_! Kami masih dibawah umur!" Teriak Lucas, Mark dan Haechan yang hanya lelucon. Mereka tentu sudah legal untuk meminum alkohol dan melakukan seks.

Tentu Sehun dan Jongin tidak mendengarkan mereka dan melanjutkannya sampai bibir Jongin sedikit membengkak.

"Siapkanlah diri kalian, selesai ini kita akan ke _pool house_." Ujar Sehun disambut teriakan senang oleh yang lainnya.

Sebenarnya semua orang dibebaskan menggunakan fasilitas di rumah Sehun ini, namun tidak jarang mereka melakukan aktivitas-aktivitas bersama seperti ini untuk menumbuhkan tali merah diantara mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shtpnk's memo:**

Terima kasih yang masih setia membaca karya shtpnk :) **Kiss Me, Kill Me** dan **Counterattack** akan di update 2 hari sekali berganti-gantian jadi kalian gak perlu nunggu lama-lama lagi. _Hope you like it_!


	8. Chapter 8

**KISS ME, KILL ME**: chapter 8

"_It's summer time_!" Lucas, Mark dan Haechan berteriak kompak kemudian berlari dan menghempaskan badan ke dalam kolam renang.

Kolam renang Sehun berukuran besar dan sangat cukup menampung anak-anak buahnya. Dalam kawasan kolam renang itu juga terdapat rumah yang dilengkapi ruang keluarga, dua kamar tidur, dan empat kamar mandi.

Anak-anak buah Sehun yang lain menyusul Lucas, Mark dan Haechan masuk kedalam kolam renang. Diantara mereka tersedia pelampung dengan bentuk ikan paus, flamingo, donat dan bermacam-macam. Khusus Xiumin dan Chen, mereka hanya duduk di bar pinggir kolam, menikmati segelas _cocktail_ dan melihat yang lain bermain air.

Sehun menuntun Jongin perlahan memasuki air dan mengajarkan beberapa teknik-teknik renang yang penting. Mulai dari mengambil napas, menahan napas, mengapung, menggerakkan kaki dan tangan. Semuanya Sehun jelaskan dengan penuh kesabaran.

"Sekarang akan aku tunjukkan teknik yang paling mudah, kau tunggu lah di pinggir kolam," ucap Sehun kemudian menggendong tubuh Jongin agar duduk dipinggiran kolam.

Sehun kemudian membawa dirinya mengapung di atas air. Gerakan-gerakan tangan dan kakinya sangat dinamis, riak air yang halus membawa tubuhnya pada sisi kolam renang yang lain. Otot-otot tubuh Sehun terlihat menegang seiring gerakan renangnya.

Jongin hanya bisa melihat Sehun dengan penuh kekaguman.

Di sisi kolam renang lain, Sehun berkumpul bersama anak-anak buahnya dan berbicara singkat kemudian membawa pelampung berbentuk donat ditangannya dan kembali ke tempat Jongin.

"Angkat tanganmu," ujar Sehun sesampainya dihadapan Jongin.

Jongin mengangkat kedua tangannya, kemudian pelampung donat itu masuk dan berakhir di pinggangnya. Jongin terlihat seperti anak kecil dengan pelampung itu.

Sehun menarik tangan Jongin, membuat Jongin jatuh ke kolam renang.

"Angkat tubuhmu, naiklah diatas pelampung ini." Sehun mendorong bokong Jongin naik keatas dan membawa kaki Jongin untuk diatas pelampung. Membuat bokong Jongin saja yang tenggelam di dalam air.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu langsung belajar menyelam. Kau harus mengerti dulu cara mengendalikan tubuh di air." Sehun melipat kedua tangannya dan menopang pada pelampung yang digunakan Jongin. "Cobalah untuk menggerakkan kakimu agar kau bisa berjalan di air."

Jongin kemudian menggerakkan kakinya. Riak-riak air muncul diantara kakinya dan menyebar kemana-mana.

"Santailah," Sehun memegang kaki Jongin, "Coba lemaskan otot-ototmu dan ayunkan perlahan." Sehun membelai kaki Jongin dengan lembut dan mengajarkan Jongin.

"_Good job_!" Puji Sehun. "Jika terlalu banyak air yang kau hasilkan saat renang, itu akan membuat tubuhmu terasa berat untuk maju."

Sehun membimbing Jongin dan membawa pelampung itu mengelilingi kolam renang.

Melihat tubuh Jongin yang semakin lama semakin masuk kedalam pelampung itu, Sehun meraba bokong Jongin dan mendorongnya keatas lagi, "Jangan biarkan kau terperangkap didalam pelampung," ujar Sehun lalu tersenyum.

Sehun kemudian membelai wajah Jongin, "Bagaimana ini, kulitmu sudah memerah."

Jongin mengalihkan wajahnya, merasa malu diperlakukan manis oleh Sehun.

"A-aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar," ujar Jongin.

Tanpa berpikir lama, Sehun membawa Jongin ke pinggir kolam dan membantu Jongin untuk keluar dari kolam.

"Perlu kutemani?"

"Tidak perlu." Jongin kemudian masuk kedalam _pool house_ dan mencari kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau melihat Jongin?" Tanya Sehun pada Xiumin dan Chen dipinggir kolam.

"Terakhir kulihat Ia masuk ke _pool house_." Chen menunjuk _pool house_ dibelakangnya. "Apa perlu kupanggilkan?" Tanya Chen.

"Tidak perlu, biar aku saja." Sehun meninggalkan Xiumin dan Chen dan mengambil _bathrobe_ kemudian menuju _pool house_. Sudah dua puluh menit Jongin tidak kembali.

Sehun mencari Jongin didalam ruang keluarga dan kamar mandi namun tidak menemukan Jongin. _Tidak mungkin kan Ia tertidur disaat seperti ini?_

Sehun kemudian keluar, memastikan jika Jongin belum ada di area kolam renang kemudian masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Ia menuju salah satu kamar yang ada di depan, namun Jongin tidak ada disana.

Sehun kemudian menuju bagian belakang, untuk memeriksa kamar satunya. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, Ia mendengar sebuah suara yang lirih. Semakin mendekati kamar itu, semakin terdengar jelas suara itu. Sehun menempelkan telinganya pada pintu kamar itu. Ia yakin itu suara Jongin, apa mungkin Jongin dalam bahaya?

Sehun membuka pintu kamar itu dengan buru-buru, namun Ia melihat Jongin di atas ranjang terduduk menghadap dirinya dengan celana renang menggantung disalah satu kakinya. Kedua kaki Jongin terbuka lebar, tetesan-tetesan air dari rambut Jongin jatuh ke dadanya yang telanjang. Kedua tangan Jongin sibuk membelai dirinya sendiri mencari kenikmatan. Tangan kanan Ia gunakan untuk memijat penisnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya digunakan untuk menusuk anusnya sendiri.

Sehun terpaku melihat Jongin, hanya mampu berdiri di ambang pintu.

Jongin yang terkejut karena pintu yang dibuka juga sempat menghentikan aktivitasnya, namun saat tahu yang membuka pintu itu adalah Sehun, Ia kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Ah! Uhmm Sehun..." Desah Jongin.

Sehun sudah menetralkan keterkejutannya, namun masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

Melihat Sehun, Jongin semakin bersemangat. Cairan _precum_ sudah membasahi penisnya. "_Please_, Sehun... lihat aku..." Jongin mendesah, meminta Sehun agar melihatnya memuaskan diri sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sehun bingung, ada apa dengan Jongin.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya ingin kau melihatku saat ini." Jongin mengatur napasnya.

"Tapi aku tidak akan menyentuhmu," Sehun menggoda Jongin.

"Itu..." Ekspresi Jongin sangat luar biasa, "...tidak apa-apa." Jongin membawa tangannya kembali untuk memijat penisnya, tangan satunya Ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya.

_What the hell? What expression is he making?_ Sehun mendekati Jongin, melihat Jongin dengan intens. "Baiklah, aku akan melihatmu."

"Hnn... Haah..." Jongin mendesah.

Jongin membuka kakinya semakin melebar, membuat anusnya terekspos dengan sempurna.

"Apa terasa enak disaat aku melihatmu, Kim Jongin?" Dahi Sehun menyentuh dahi Jongin, membuat jarak diantara mereka berdua semakin sempit.

"Uh-huh." Jawab Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum, "_I'm getting a hard-on too_."

Dalam aktivitasnya, Jongin sedikit merasa malu. Dilihat Sehun secara langsung saat Ia masturbasi sungguh sensasi yang aneh.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, kau tadi bermain dengan anusmu kan?" Sehun bertanya pada Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk.

"Coba ulangi," Sehun memasang senyuman mautnya.

Jongin memiringkan tubuhnya, membuat kakinya terangkat sedikit. Sehun kemudian merendahkan tubuhnya untuk melihat bagian bawah Jongin. Dari sisi itu, Sehun bisa melihat anus Jongin yang terbuka sedikit membentuk lingkaran. Ia tahu itu hasil karya penisnya yang hampir setiap malam keluar-masuk di anus Jongin. Namun entah kenapa lubang kecil itu terlihat sangat menggoda untuk Sehun.

Jongin memasukkan tangannya yang tadi menopang tubuhnya perlahan masuk kedalam anusnya sendiri.

"Hnn, uhhh..." Tubuh Jongin bergetar.

"_Incredible_. Kau memasukkan dua jarimu langsung." Sehun menopangkan kepala pada tangan dipangkuannya.

Jongin tidak mampu lagi menahan tubuhnya. Ia terjatuh dan terbaring di atas ranjang itu. Dua jarinya semakin masuk kedalam dan membuat gerakan acak.

"Haa haahh... ehh." Desahan Jongin semakin intens. "Sehun..." Panggil Jongin frustasi.

Sehun menaikkan satu kakinya di tengah-tengah kaki Jongin yang terbuka di atas ranjang, "Tidak, Jongin. Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu. Kau harus klimaks dengan caramu sendiri."

"Ha! Ahh..." Jongin hanya bisa pasrah, mencari kenikmatan untuk dirinya sendiri.

_Ini pasti sisi lain diriku yang sadis untuk memprovokasi Jongin._ Sehun tersenyum licik, Ia menikmati Jongin terlihat frustasi dibawahnya. Seakan-akan memohon Sehun untuk membelai tubuhnya.

"Ahh aahhh..." Jongin bergetar hebat, Ia berhasil klimaks.

_I wanna see more! _Seru Sehun dalam hati.

Jongin merasa lemas.

Sehun mengambil beberapa _tissue_ yang ada didekatnya dan membersihkan cairan milik Jongin. Setelah memakaikan celana Jongin kembali, Ia kemudian melepas _bathrobe_ yang Ia gunakan, lalu memakaikannya pada Jongin. Sehun mengelus lebut kepala Jongin dan membiarkan Jongin terlelap.

Sehun mengangkat tubuh Jongin dan membawanya keluar rumah.

Baekhyun yang melihat Jongin digendongan Sehun refleks menghampiri Sehun, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa Jongin harus istirahat? Kau tidak bisa terus menerus memasukkan penis besarmu pada lubangnya. Lubangnya akan semakin membesar jika begitu. Apa kau tidak dengan dari DO kalau Ia harus banyak istirahat. Banyak hal yang dipikirkan Jongin, kau tahu itu kan? Psikologinya tidak stabil." Baekhyun terus memberondongi Sehun dengan kata-katanya.

"Ini bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan." Sehun hanya menjawabnya singkat. "Kalian lanjut bersenang-senanglah, aku akan membawanya pulang." Sehun kemdian pergi meninggalkan area _pool house_ dan kembali ke _main house_ dengan mobil yang dikendarai sopir pribadinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore hari tadi, DO mendapat telepon dari Sehun yang menyuruhnya untuk memeriksa keadaan Jongin ketika Ia pulang.

Sebagai seorang dokter yang mempelajari psikologi manusia, dengan sekali lihat DO tahu bahwa banyak hal yang mengganggu pikiran Jongin walau tidak berpengaruh besar namun bisa mengalihkan perhatian Jongin.

Sebenarnya DO sudah berbicara pada Baekhyun untuk menjaganya dengan baik, karena Ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun cukup dekat Jongin. Ia juga sudah memberi tahu Sehun, namun apalah daya, pesona Jongin terlalu menggoda untuk Sehun.

"Ia tidak apa-apa. Belum ada yang menjadi ancaman." Ujar DO pada Sehun di ruang kerjanya.

Setelah memeriksa Jongin yang tidur dari tadi sore, Sehun dan DO berdiskusi di ruang kerja Sehun.

"Apa kau tahu yang terjadi dengannya sampai bisa di penjara? Aku bisa melihat semangat cinta berlebih dimatanya." Ujar DO.

Sehun kemudian menjelaskan bagaimana Jongin masuk penjara dan pengalaman apa saja yang Jongin alami.

"Aku ingin melihat riwayat medisnya, agar bisa menjaganya dengan lebih baik. Kau bisa dapatkan itu untukku kan?" Minta DO pada Sehun.

"Akan kuberikan padamu segera." Ujar Sehun.

DO mengangguk kemudian berbalik hendak pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja Sehun.

"Sehun," sesampainya di ambang pintu, DO kemudian berbalik lagi menghadap Sehun, "kau tahu Jongin memiliki hasrat seks yang tinggi? Walau kau juga begitu, tapi ini berbeda. Setelah kupikir-pikir, Ia mendapat siksaan seksual yang kemudian menjadi hobinya. Aku harap kau bisa mengatasinya sebelum Ia berubah menjadi maniak." DO mengutarakan kekhawatirannya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun kemudian berpikir dengan keras. Ada perang dingin antara hati dan pikirannya. Seketika terlintas suatu pemikiran. _Bukankah akan lebih menarik jika Ia berubah menjadi maniak? _Sehun kemudian menyeringai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di malam harinya, Jongin terbangun, tenggorokannya terasa kering. Jongin mengambil gelas di meja namun tidak ada air di dalamnya. Seketika perutnya juga terasa lapar, Ia ingat bahwa Ia melewatkan makan malam hari ini.

Jongin keluar dari kamar, lampu di kamar Sehun sudah mati pertanda pemilik kamar itu sudah terlelap. Jongin turun menuju dapur untuk mengisi botol minum dan mencari beberapa camilan yang bisa mengisi perutnya.

Ia melihat lampu dapur menyala dan suara dentingan terdengar dari sana. Ketika sampai, Ia melihat Chanyeol berkutat dengan mesin pembuat kopi membelakangi Jongin.

Chanyeol merasakan pergerakan di belakangnya dan melihat bayangan seseorang di pantulan mesin kopi itu. Ia membuka laci di dapur dan mengambil pisau dapur perlahan, kemudian berbalik. Mengarahkan pisau itu tepat di leher Jongin.

"Jongin!" Teriaknya terkejut. "Aku kira ada penyusup yang masuk ke rumah ini. Maafkan aku."

Jongin juga sama terkejutnya dengan Chanyeol, terlebih karena pisau yang diarahkan langsung di lehernya. Jika ia bergerak sedikit saja, sudah dipastikan pisau itu mengiris pembuluh darahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol meletakkan kembali pisau di tempat semula.

"A-aku ingin mengisi air minum dan mengambil beberapa camilan." Jongin menetralkan deru napasnya. "Kau sendiri?" Jongin bertanya kemudian melangkah ke lemari pendingin di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Ah, aku membuat kopi. Sehun dan aku mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan yang tersisa karena besok sudah mulai bekerja kembali."

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, _bukankah Sehun sudah terlelap? Mungkin mereka bekerja di ruang kerja Sehun._

Setelah mengisi air dingin, Jongin membuka lemari pendingin dan melihat isinya. Ia menemukan beberapa _slice cake_ yang menggoda. Jongin mengeluarkan tiga _slice cake_ dan duduk di kursi. Ia melahap _cake_ itu dengan nikmat.

"Kau melupakan makan malammu," ujar Chanyeol. Ia masih menunggu mesin kopi selesai membuat kopinya.

Jongin telah mengenal Chanyeol di dalam penjara, namun seperti Sehun, Jongin dan Chanyeol jarang bertemu.

"Apa ada masalah dalam pekerjaan Sehun?" Jongin tiba-tiba bertanya.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Sudah biasa jika Sehun dan aku lembur untuk mengerjakan beberapa hal."

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya Sehun kerjakan?" Jongin kembali bertanya. Ia masih penasaran dengan pekerjaan Sehun. Apa yang Sehun kerjakan hingga mampu membangun rumah sebesar ini dengan koleksi banyak kendaraan, membiayai hidup banyak kepala, bahkan memiliki gunung ini.

"Sama seperti yang sudah kukatakan, Sehun adalah seorang mafia muda. Kami adalah kaki tangannya." Tidak lama, mesin kopi itu sudah menyelesaikan kopi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meletakkan cangkir baru ke mesin dan menekan tombol untuk membuat kopi milik Sehun.

Chanyeol membawa dirinya duduk berseberangan dengan Jongin. "Sehun jarang sekali turun tangan langsung, begitu juga aku. Ia membiarkan anak-anak yang menyelesaikan masalahnya. Namun bukan berarti Ia tidak mampu, kami semua dilatih dengannya secara langsung. Aku dan Sehun hanya berbeda dua tahun, dan kami menghabiskan masa remaja bersama."

Jongin mendengarkan Chanyeol dengan serius, Ia ingin tahu dunia disekitar Sehun.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa bergabung dengannya? Apa kau juga anak orang kaya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku dilahirkan dari keluarga orang kaya, ayahku adalah seorang pengacara sukses yang memiliki firma hukum di kota. Hidupku sangatlah nyaman, hingga suatu ketika ayahku melakukan sidang untuk membela masyarakat kecil yang menjadi korban dari mafia-mafia di kota. Kau tahu? Mereka begitu kejam, menyogok kehakiman dan membuat ayahku kalah dalam sidang. Itu sangat berpengaruh pada karirnya, firma hukum milik ayahku bangkrut dan terlilit banyak hutang untuk membiayai pegawai-pegawainya. Ayahku kemudian bunuh diri, meninggalkan banyak hutang."

Chanyeol menyeruput kopi buatannya. "Aku kemudian terpuruk dan hidup sebagai anak yang 'nakal', tiada hari tanpa berkelahi, mencoba berbagai obat-obatan terlarang, mabuk-mabukan, dan lain-lain. Hingga suatu malam, aku dan teman-temanku terlibat perkelahian dengan pemilik karaoke, kami babak belur. Aku sudah hampir mati karena itu."

Chanyeol kembali menikmati kopinya, "Hingga tiba-tiba Sehun berjalan ke arah kami, di belakangnya ada beberapa orang yang memakai jas formal dan berbadan besar. Ia menawarkan bantuannya padaku dan berjanji membalas mafia-mafia itu. Awalnya aku ragu karena kami sama-sama remaja saat itu. Tapi aura Sehun sangat memancar dan membuatku yakin."

Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar cerita Chanyeol.

"Sejak saat itu aku berlatih bersama Sehun, karena aku sudah memiliki dasar bela diri dan pendidikan yang lumayan jadi aku tidak susah untuk menyesuaikan diri." Chanyeol berbangga akan dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?" Jongin bertanya.

Jongin sungguh penasaran pada Baekhyun, karena menurutnya Baekhyun tidak memiliki latar belakang yang buruk. Ia juga tidak terlihat dari keluarga yang miskin.

"Ahh, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menopangkan dagunya di tangan. "Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya." Chanyeol bingung mulai menjelaskan dari mana.

_**FLASHBACK – 7 YEARS AGO**_

Di suatu malam, sebuah sosok dengan pakaian serba hitam menutupi seluruh tubuhnya mengendap-endap mencoba masuk pada kawasan rumah itu. Ia membuka ventilasi dapur yang tidak difasilitasi sistem keamanan.

Di sebuah ruang yang gelap, sosok yang ternyata seorang pria itu berkutat pada komputer di hadapannya mencoba menyalin _file-file_ dari komputer itu.

"_That's it_! Cepatlah..." Pria itu memainkan jari-jarinya di meja, gelisah.

Seketika, pintu ruangan terbuka. Sebuah lampu kemudian dinyalakan.

"Apa ada orang?" Seorang pria memakai jas bersandar pada pintu.

Sosok pria berpakaian hitam tadi bersembunyi di bawah meja, badannya yang kecil memungkinkan untuk bersembunyi dimanapun.

_Shit! Seharusnya tidak ada orang kecuali beberapa pelayan. Apakah pria itu polisi? Tidak masalah, yang harus kulakukan sekarang adalah keluar dari sini dengan cara apapun._

Pria kecil itu kemudian keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berlari menghampiri pria berjas tadi. Membuat pria berjas itu siaga.

Pria kecil itu mengangkat kakinya, siap menyerang pria dihadapannya. Namun sayang, pria didepannya terlalu tinggi, kemampuan bela diri hapkido yang Ia kuasai akan butuh perjuangan lebih untuk menyeimbangi pria tinggi itu.

Dengan cekatan, pria tinggi itu memegang kaki pria kecil dan memutarnya, membuat pria kecil itu membelakanginya. Dengan posisi itu, pria tinggi kemudian memukul bagian belakang leher pria kecil itu dan melumpuhkannya.

"_Well, well_..." Pria tinggi itu berkacak pinggang, memperhatikan pria kecil dihadapannya yang terjatuh di lantai.

Pria tinggi itu membuka topeng yang menutupi wajah pria dihadapannya.

"Terlihat seperti _sleeping beauty_ daripada seorang pencuri." Gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika membuka mata, pria kecil itu masih merasakan pusing dikepalanya. Saat Ia berhasil sadar sepenuhnya, kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat di tiang-tiang ranjang.

"_What the hell_?" Seru pria kecil itu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sebuah suara yang berat terdengar di telinga pria kecil itu. "Kembali ke rumah setelah perjalanan yang panjang untuk menangkap seorang pencuri... _Now that's something_." Pria tinggi tadi bersandar dekat dengan ranjang.

Pria itu melangkah mendekat ke ranjang, "Beruntungnya, _Boss_ sudah punya rencana. Tidak mungkin Ia meninggalkan _file-file_ penting di luar pengawasannya, jadi Ia menyimpannya di laptop pribadinya." Pria itu melempar CD yang digunakan pria kecil tadi untuk menyalin _file-file_ dari komputer. "Apakah untuk itu kau menyusup masuk kedalam rumah _Boss_? Apa kau ingin menakut-nakuti kami dengan itu? Atau kau disewa oleh lawan kami, Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun, pria kecil tadi terkejut bahwa pria dihadapannya mengetahui identitasnya.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" Tanya Baekhyun terbata.

Pria tinggi itu tersenyum licik. Kemudian membuka kancing celana Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Baekhyun meronta, Ia terkejut.

Pria tadi mengeluarkan sebuah pisau yang dibawa Baekhyun di dalam tasnya. Menjilat pisau itu dan berkata seduktif, "Hanya sedikit hukuman atas apa yang kau lakukan." Kemudian Ia membawa pisau itu dan merobek sisi celana yang Baekhyun pakai.

"Berhenti, dasar mesum!" Baekhyun terus meronta.

"Kau akan terluka jika melawan."

Celana yang dikenakan Baekhyun ditarik, sudah tidak memiliki bentuk lagi.

"_So beautiful_. Sayang kau seorang pencuri." Pria tadi mengagumi bentuk tubuh Baekhyun yang indah.

Kedua puting Baekhyun sudah mengeras, Ia merasa malu karena tubuhnya terekspos. Pria tadi menyentuh puting Baekhyun dan membuat tubuh Baekhyun bergetar.

"Dan kau sangat sensitif." Ia terus memainkan puting Baekhyun.

"Stop... Ah!" Baekhyun mendesah.

"_Getting more and more excited. I see_..." Pria tadi kemudian menurunkan tubuhnya, menjilat kedua puting Baekhyun bergantian. Tangannya Ia bawa untuk membelai penis Baekhyun.

"Hnn! Stop..." Tubuh Baekhyun melengkung, merasakan nikmat.

"Apa kau suka diservis oleh pria? Kau sudah basah..." Pria itu memberikan pijatan-pijatan intens pada penis Baekhyun.

"Kau salah!" Baekhyun masih menolak sentuhan pria itu.

Pria tadi menurunkan wajahnya, sejajar dengan penis Baekhyun kemudian memasukkan penis itu ke mulutnya.

"Ah! Nghh!" Desahan Baekhyun seirama dengan gerakan mulut pria itu.

"Haa... Ah!" Tidak lama Baekhyun klimaks. Cairannya mengisi mulut pria itu.

Pria itu kemudian memotong kain yang mengikat salah satu kaki Baekhyun, menekuk kaki itu dan tangannya mengelus lubang anus Baekhyun.

"Apa yang...?" Baekhyun terkejut saat merasa sebuah benda keras masuk ke lubang anusnya.

Dua jari pria tadi bermain di dalam lubangnya.

"Ahh! Ah... hnn!" Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah.

"_Does it feel good here_?" Pria itu menekan di satu titik yang mampu membawa sengatan listrik ke seluruh tubuh Baekhyun.

"No! Ahhh..." Baekhyun berbohong.

Pria itu mengeluarkan jarinya, memotong kain yang mengikat kaki Baekhyun satunya. Ia berdiri dan menurunkan celana miliknya sendiri.

"Ah! Ahh!" Baekhyun terkejut, penis pria itu berhasil masuk ke dalam anusnya.

Pria itu memasukkan penisnya semakin dalam, mencari kenikmatan. Namun tidak lupa untuk membelai penis milik Baekhyun agar Ia juga merasa nikmat.

Seks itu berlangsung lama hingga akhirnya pria itu klimaks. Baekhyun sudah jatuh terkulai lemah dan seketika tidak sadarkan diri.

Pria itu mengecup kedua mata Baekhyun dan berakhir pada bibirnya, "Maaf, aku akan melepaskanmu nanti. Sekarang kau milikku, milik Chanyeol seorang." Ucap pria itu.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Sejak kejadian itu, Baekhyun mau tidak mau mengikutiku dan masuk untuk melayani Sehun. Ia adalah seorang pencuri profesional yang sering disewa oleh orang-orang. Karena sudah memiliki dasar dan taktik yang bagus, Sehun juga tertarik padanya."

Setelah menceritakan itu, Chanyeol melirik jam yang menggantung di dinding.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau kembali tidur. Aku harus membuat kopi untuk Sehun lagi, karena yang ini sudah dingin." Chanyeol berdiri, mengambil cangkir di mesin kopi dan membuangnya ke wastafel kemudian membuat ulang kopi Sehun.

Jongin yang sudah selesai mengisi perutnya dan rasa ingin tahunya kembali ke kamar dengan berbagai pikiran. _Ternyata mereka memiliki kisah yang beragam. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun mampu melihat kemampuan-kemampuan itu? Apa aku juga bisa seperti mereka?_

Jongin kemudian masuk ke kamarnya dan kembali tidur.

Di lain sisi, Chanyeol masuk ke ruang kerja Sehun.

"Apa kau menggiling biji kopinya dengan batu?" Sehun bertanya sarkastik, Chanyeol membuat kopi lebih dari tiga puluh menit.

Chanyeol tertawa, "Aku menemani Jongin. Ia merasa lapar dan tidak bisa tidur. Sedikit bercerita lah."

Sehun termenung dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi, sesekali meminum kopi yang dibuat Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shtpnk's memo:**

Halo readers, terima kasih dukungannya yaa :) Shtpnk mau ngabarin kalau bakal telat update kedepannya ... _hope you like it!_


	9. Chapter 9

**KISS ME, KILL ME:** chapter 9

Suatu pagi setelah menyelesaikan sarapan, Sehun dan Chanyeol sudah bersiap untuk ke kota, begitu juga dengan Ex'Act Line **[1]** yang juga memiliki keperluan di kota terkait bisnis Sehun.

Setelah kembalinya pekerjaan Sehun, Ia dan anak buahnya kembali disibukkan dengan kewajibannya masing-masing. Tidak seperti Jongin yang hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan menghibur diri sendiri. Terkadang Ia merasa tidak berguna.

"Baekhyun..." Panggil Jongin, "Tidak bisakah aku ikut ke kota?"

Baekhyun diam. Dalam hati Ia ingin sekali membawa Jongin ikut dengannya, Ia tidak tega meninggalkan Jongin sendiri di rumah. Namun, keputusan ada di Sehun.

"Hmm, bagaimana ini?" Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap Jongin.

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol menghampiri mereka.

"Ah, Jongin ingin ikut ke kota. Tidak bisakah aku membawanya?" Baekhyun menjelaskan pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengusap belakang lehernya, bingung, kemudian melirik ke arah Sehun yang sedang menerima telepon tidak jauh dari mereka. "Aku akan berbicara dengannya."

Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun yang sudah selesai menerima telepon, berbicara sebentar kemudian Sehun menghampiri Jongin.

Sehun mengelus kepala Jongin, "Kau bosan dirumah?"

Jongin hanya mengangguk.

"Ingin pergi ke kota bersamaku?" Sehun menatap Jongin. "Kau tahu? Pekerjaanku tidak banyak hari ini, kau bisa ikut denganku. Nanti, setelah Baekhyun dan yang lain selesai, kau bisa dijemput oleh mereka."

Jongin mengangguk dengan antusias. "Biarkan aku ganti pakaianku." Jongin berlari kecil menuju kamarnya.

Setelah keluar dari penjara, Jongin belum pernah pergi ke kota. Hampir sepuluh tahun lamanya Ia dipenjara dan ingin sekali melihat hiruk-pikuk kota.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya menjadi lebih rapih, Jongin masuk ke dalam mobil Sehun dan pergi menuju kota.

Jongin takjub melihat perkembangan kota yang pesat. Jalan yang lebih lebar, banyak mobil yang berlalu-lalang, gedung-gedung yang hampir menyentuh langit berada di sisi kiri dan kanan jalan dengan layar LED hampir di setiap bagian depan gedung-gedung itu. Sungguh mengagumkan untuk Jongin.

Sesampainya di kantor Sehun, Jongin sedikit terkejut setelah melihatnya langsung. Jongin mengira jika kantor Sehun adalah bangunan tua yang sudah lama kosong seperti mafia-mafia mengerikan didalam otaknya, namun ternyata kantor Sehun sama seperti kantor-kantor lainnya. Bisa terbilang mewah untuk sebuah kantor. Namun yang tetap membuat Jongin bergidik ngeri adalah para penjaga yang sedang berbaris di depan pintu menyambut Sehun. Badan mereka sungguh besar dan tinggi, mengalahkan Lucas, dan juga tato-tato yang menghiasi tangan mereka.

Sehun, Jongin dan Chanyeol berjalan masuk diikuti petinggi perusahaan yang ikut menyambut Sehun di depan pintu masuk tadi. Beberapa dari mereka memberikan laporan-laporan rutin terkait perusahaan.

"Hei, siapa laki-laki yang bersama kalian tadi?" Seorang _manager_ bertanya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "bukan urusanmu." Kemudian berlalu mengikuti Sehun yang masuk ke dalam _lift_ menuju ruangannya.

"_Boss_, hari ini Suho ingin berkunjung." Ujar Chanyeol sesampainya di dalam _lift_. Walau mereka adalah teman, namun Chanyeol tetap menghormati Sehun jika menyangkut dengan pekerjaan.

Sehun bergumam.

Tidak lama, mereka sudah sampai di ruangan Sehun. Jongin yang baru pertama berada di gedung pencakar langit, langsung membawa badannya mendekati jendela. Terkagum dengan pandangan di bawahnya. Walaupun Ia pernah melihat pemandangan yang lebih indah, namun pemandangan penuh kota ini sungguh berbeda.

"Jongin, apa kau ingin sesuatu?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Jongin.

Jongin hanya menggeleng, fokus pada pemandangan di depannya.

"Bawakan saja _ice coffee_ dan _hot coffee_ untukku." Jawab Sehun kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan Sehun.

"Buatlah dirimu nyaman, aku harus mengurus beberapa dokumen terlebih dahulu." Sehun kemudian berfokus pada dokumen-dokumen yang sudah ada di mejanya.

Setelah lima belas menit Jongin mengagumi pemandangan di hadapannya, Ia membawa dirinya untuk duduk di sofa, mengeluarkan ponselnya dan bermain _game_ sambil menikmati cemilan dan kopi yang dibuatkan Chanyeol tadi. Ia ingin menonton televisi, namun takut mengganggu Sehun.

Tidak lama setelah itu, pintu ruangan Sehun diketuk. Seorang laki-laki masuk dengan pakaian yang rapih.

"_Yo_! Sehun!" Laki-laki itu berseru dan menghampiri Sehun.

Yang dipanggil hanya mengangkat tangannya untuk menyapa.

Laki-laki itu sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Sehun dan langsung duduk di sofa, berhadapan dengan Jongin.

"Ah! Kau pasti Jongin." Tebak laki-laki itu.

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba mengingat orang di hadapannya barangkali Ia mengenal laki-laki itu.

"Aku Suho, teman Sehun." Laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya.

Jongin menjabat tangan itu, "Aku Jongin, Kim Jongin."

"_I know_." Jawab Suho kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Apa kau mencoba memata-mataiku?" Ujar Sehun.

Sehun ingat yang tahu tentang Jongin hanya ayah dan Ex'Act Line. Dari mana Suho tahu tentang Jongin?

"_You know_... Rumor cepat menyebar, _dude_. Kau harus berhati-hati," Suho memberikan nasihat pada Sehun.

"Ada apa kau kemari? Ini masih terbilang pagi." Sehun mengabaikan nasihat Suho.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu," Suho tertawa. "Setelah keluar dari penjara, kau bahkan tidak mengunjungiku, berterima kasihpun tidak." Suho mencibir.

Sehun mengabaikan perkataan Suho lagi.

Jongin yang mendengarkan percakapan itu hanya bisa memicingkan matanya, tatapannya tertuju pada Suho. Ada hubungan apa Suho dengan Sehun.

Suho yang ditatap sontak merasakan aura dingin di tubuhnya. Ia melihat Jongin yang sedang menatapnya. Suho segera melambaikan kedua tangannya, "_No, no_, aku dan Sehun murni sebatas teman."

Jongin kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Ku dengar, kau ingin membeli saham Shanghai Fire Cooperation?" Suho bertanya pada Sehun.

Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Aku juga akan ikut lelang itu. Ayahku memaksaku agar tidak kalah denganmu." Suho menghela napasnya.

Keluarga Suho hanyalah keluarga pebisnis biasa, walau keluarga Sehun dan Suho memiliki hubungan yang baik, namun ayah Suho cukup ambisius untuk tidak kalah dengan ayah Sehun. Namun ini bukan berarti menjadikan mereka musuh.

"Aku tidak turun langsung. Lay yang mengurusnya." Sehun menghampiri sofa dan duduk disebelah Jongin.

"_Lucky you_... Kau punya banyak kaki tangan, bahkan aku sering kau manfaatkan." Suho tersenyum kecut. "Apa kau _free_ akhir pekan ini? Kudengar Jang akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahunnya. Apa kau ikut?"

"Entahlah, aku masih ada banyak keperluan." Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"Kau bahkan belum menyapa yang lain setelah keluar dari penjara."

Sehun tertawa, "Untuk apa? Mereka pasti lebih senang ketika aku dipenjara."

"Benar juga." Suho hanya bisa mengangguk, setuju. Suho kemudian berdiri, "Lebih baik aku pergi. Beri aku kabar jika kau datang akhir pekan nanti!" Suho keluar dari ruangan Sehun.

Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jongin.

"Apa permainan itu lebih menarik?"

"Kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu." Jongin melanjutkan permainannya.

"Setidaknya hiburlah aku," Sehun membawa tubuh Jongin agar duduk di pangkuannya, menghadap Sehun.

Sehun membawa kedua tangannya pada pinggang Jongin dan mengelusnya sensual.

Jongin terkejut dan menegakkan tubuhnya namun tetap melanjutkan permainan di hadapannya.

Sehun yang ingin menggoda Jongin kemudian memindahkan tangannya menuju bokong Jongin, memberikan tamparan-tamparan kecil yang membuat Jongin teriak terkejut.

"Berani mengabaikanku?" Sehun menurunkan celana Jongin, kemudian memasukkan jarinya di celah bokong Jongin dan membelai lubang anal Jongin dengan sensual.

"Ahh!" Jongin mendesah. "Se-sebentar... sebentar lagi selesai." Jongin menggerakkan tubuhnya, bukan untuk menyingkirkan tangan Sehun, tapi untuk menggesekkan penisnya yang sudah berdiri tegak pada penis Sehun.

Jongin terus bergerak mencari kenikmatan, begitu juga dengan Sehun yang masih bertahan membelai lubang anal Jongin.

Jongin kemudian melempar ponselnya dan memajukan tubuhnya, mencium Sehun dengan penuh gairah.

Diperlakukan seperti itu tentu membuat Sehun senang. Sehun membalas ciuman Jongin dengan penuh gairah juga.

"_Boss_!" Chanyeol kemudian masuk dengan terburu-buru, menggagalkan aksi Sehun dan Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah sekolah, berkumpul lima orang pelajar pada jam istirahat. Di bawah sebuah pohon di pinggir lapangan, lima orang tersebut menghabiskan waktu dengan bersenda gurau dan menikmati makan siang.

"Hei, Jaemin, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Seorang pelajar yang bertubuh tinggi memeluk teman di hadapannya. Tercantum nama Jeno di seragam yang Ia kenakan.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara denganmu," yang dipanggil Jaemin itu menjawab dengan ketus.

Jaemin kemudian berdiri, hendak kembali ke kelas, namun dibelakangnya Jeno melihat sebuah bola yang mengarah pada Jaemin. Refleks Jeno memeluk Jaemin dan tangannya yang kosong segera menepis bola itu.

_CLANG!_

Bola tadi mengarah tepat pada kaca gedung sekolah, membuat kaca jendela pecah karenanya. Bisa dibayangkan jika bola itu mengenai orang, bisa dipastikan akan ada cedera pada tengkoraknya.

"_Fuck_! Dari mana bola itu berasal?" Jaemin yang terkejut mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tiga pelajar itu menghampiri Jeno dan Jaemin.

"Sepertinya kaca jendela hancur!"

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Pelajar yang ada di sekitar kejadian mulai ramai dan berkumpul.

Jeno segera mengedarkan pandangannya, Ia tidak melihat orang yang bermain bola di lapangan. Namun jauh disana, Ia bisa melihat seseorang yang pergi meninggalkan lapangan, sangat kontras dengan pelajar lainnya yang datang menghampiri mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jeno! Jaemin! Ada apa dengan kalian?" Ujar seorang guru.

Kejadian pecahnya kaca jendela tentu membuat pihak sekolah merugi, ditambah penyebabnya adalah Jeno.

Jeno adalah seorang pelajar yang berprestasi baik di akademik maupun olahraga dan seni, Ia memiliki banyak penggemar karena raut wajah yang menawan dan murah senyum. Tapi tidak heran, Ia memiliki sifat yang cuek dan terkadang membuat masalah dengan guru namun tidak sampai melewati batas.

"Ini salahku, _Sir_. Aku akan membayar kerugiannya." Ujar Jeno.

"Kau tahu? Akhir-akhir ini nilaimu menurun! Kau seharusnya belajar dengan benar untuk mendapat universitas yang bagus. Ada apa denganmu?" Ujar guru itu. "Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Jeno, beri tahu orang tuamu untuk datang!" Perintah guru itu.

Jeno dan Jaemin hanya bisa bertatapan.

"_Sir_, apa kau yakin ingin bertemu dengannya?" Jeno menatap datar pada guru itu.

Di sisi lain, Chanyeol yang menggagalkan aksi Sehun dan Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum malu.

"_Boss_, Jeno menelepon. Ia ingin berbicara denganmu." Chanyeol menyerahkan ponselnya pada Sehun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun.

"_Boss_," panggil Jeno ketika Sehun bertanya. "Guru ingin bertemu denganmu di sekolah."

Sehun terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Tunggu aku..."

Belum selesai _mood_-nya dihancurkan Chanyeol, sekarang Ia kembali dibuat _badmood_ oleh Jeno.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah tiga tahun tidak ada yang datang dalam pertemuan orang tua. Aku ingin tahu orang tua seperti apa yang dimiliki Jeno itu." Ujar guru yang menegur Jeno dan Jaemin tadi pada rekan kerjanya.

"Sangat disayangkan. Jeno adalah pelajar yang berbakat namun sepertinya kurang perhatian dari kedua orang tuanya. Seberapa sibuk orang tuanya, seharusnya mereka tetap datang untuk mendukung pendidikannya." Ujar guru yang lainnya.

"Namun jika ditelaah, marga ayah Jeno berbeda dengan Jeno. Disini tertulis Oh, sedangkan Jeno adalah Lee." ucap wali kelas Jeno.

"Apa Jeno anak angkat?" Guru itu tertawa, "Pantas saja walau nilainya bagus tapi sikapnya seperti itu. Sepertinya wali kelasnya harus memberikan pelajaran juga untuk orang tuanya."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sehun masuk ke dalam ruang guru, diikuti Jongin di belakangnya. "_I'm Jeno's parent_." Raut wajah yang datar, suara yang rendah dan aura yang gelap mampu membuat siapa saja takut pada Sehun. "Maaf, saya terlambat."

Guru-guru itu gemetar dengan hanya melihat Sehun dan mempersilahkan Sehun untuk duduk.

"Jeno adalah pelajar yang berbakat, Ia menjadi harapan untuk sekolah kita." Ujar guru itu memulai percakapan.

Sehun yang duduk bersandar di sofa hanya mendengarkan perkataan itu. Sedangkan Jongin yang berdiri di belakang Sehun hanya membaca catatan milik Jeno dan Jaemin.

"Namun akhir-akhir ini nilainya menurun dan beberapa kali membuat masalah di sekolah. Kami takut hal ini berpengaruh buruk untuk masa depannya." Lanjut guru itu.

Sehun tertawa.

Seluruh ruangan tertuju padanya.

"Ah, _sorry_." Sehun berdeham. "_It's kinda funny_." Sehun mengembalikan ekspresi wajahnya yang datar dan gelap, "Kalian mengharapkan seorang pelajar untuk membawa nama baik bagi sekolah tapi tidak bisa memberikan timbal balik yang menguntungkan?"

Guru-guru yang ada di ruangan itu tercengang dengan perkataan Sehun.

Sehun kemudian berdiri, "Terima kasih atas perhatianmu terhadapnya. Tapi Ia tahu apa yang Ia lakukan. Aku akan bertanggung jawab terhadapnya."

Sehun berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Koridor sekolah yang sepi saat Ia datang tadi sudah dipenuhi oleh pelajar-pelajar yang sudah menyelesaikan jam belajarnya.

"Sangat tinggi..."

"Siapa itu?"

"Wajahnya familiar."

"Seorang artis?"

"Sangat tampan!"

Semua orang yang ada di koridor itu menatap Sehun dan Jongin. Aura dari seorang Sehun memang tidak bisa dipungkiri.

Setelah sampai di pintu gerbang sekolah, Jeno dan Jaemin serta tiga orang lainnya sedang berbincang dengan Ex'Act Line yang baru saja sampai setelah menyelesaikan urusannya.

Sehun menghampiri Jeno, "Aku mungkin tidak peduli apa yang kau lakukan," Sehun menarik rokok yang ada di mulut Jeno, "tapi kau tidak diperbolehkan merokok di area sekolah."

Rokok itu kemudian berpindah ke mulut Sehun. Sehun menghisapnya dalam.

"Sebaiknya kalian pulang." Ujar Sehun.

"Aku masih harus membersihkan lapangan sebagai hukuman." Jawab Jeno.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian mengelus kepala Jeno dan Jaemin bergantian.

"_Boss_, bolehkah aku meminjam Lucas hyung?"

Sehun menaikkan alisnya, "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk membantu membersihkan lapangan." Jeno menyeringai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah mulai gelap, Jeno berjalan di sebuah jalan yang cukup ramai. Tidak lama Ia berbelok di gang yang sempit dan gelap.

"Melempar bola bisa menyebabkan orang lain terluka. Apa kau bisa bertanggung jawab akan hal itu?" ujar Jeno.

Di ujung gang itu berkumpul sekitar sepuluh pelajar.

"Bukankah Jaemin baik-baik saja?" Ujar seseorang yang duduk di sebuah kursi. "_Take it easy_."

"Jika sasaranmu adalah aku, maka jangan pernah menyakiti orang-orang di sekitarku. Aku menolak masuk kelompokmu karena aku bukan pecundang sepertimu." Jeno mendekat pada orang itu.

"_Shut up_!" Orang itu melayangkan tangannya hendak memukul Jeno, namun terhenti.

Sebuah tangan besar menggenggam erat tangan orang itu.

"Oww... ah!" Orang itu merintih kesakitan, Lucas menggenggam tangannya dengan kuat.

"Kau yang seharusnya santai." Ujar Lucas.

"Lepaskan! Siapa kalian?"

Di belakang Lucas juga ada Baekhyun dan yang lainnya.

"Shhh... Entahlah, apakah ini sebanding dengan melawan bocah ingusan seperti kalian." Ujar Baekhyun yang ikut mengawasi Lucas dan Jeno.

"Hari ini, aku hanya memberikan gertakan kecil untukmu." Jeno kemudian mengambil bola dari Lucas dan melemparnya tepat di wajah orang itu berulang kali hingga wajah orang itu babak belur. "_If you fuck around again_, orang-orang di belakangku tidak akan berbuat baik sepertiku."

Jeno kemudian pergi, diikuti yang lainnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, Jeno dan Jaemin itu disponsori oleh Sehun?" Jongin membuka percakapan.

Jongin. Ex'Act Line dan Jeno-Jaemin sedang berkumpul di salah satu _cafe_ setelah menyelesaikan masalah Jeno. Mereka menghabiskan waktu di kota sebelum kembali ke rumah Sehun.

"Ya seperti yang kujelaskan sebelumnya, Sehun mensponsori banyak remaja. Namun tidak semua terdaftar atas namanya. Contohnya seperti Jaemin. Walinya adalah aku." Jelas Baekhyun.

Jongin menatap bingung, "Kenapa seperti itu?"

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya, bingung, "Kau tahu, Sehun memiliki usaha yang besar. Tidak jarang Ia memiliki lawan bisnis bahkan musuh dari berbagai kalangan. Kalau terlalu banyak memakai nama Sehun, anak-anak ini bisa dalam bahaya dan bisa mempengaruhi Sehun juga."

Jongin mengganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu termenung, _apa aku juga bisa dalam bahaya? _Jongin kemudian tersenyum, _mana mungkin! Aku bukan siapa-siapa untuk Sehun._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Seorang pria berbadan tinggi dengan pakaian jas rapih datang.

Seorang pelajat yang wajahnya terluka itu memalingkan wajahnya, "Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_."

Pria berjas itu menatapnya tidak puas.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi pelajaran pada Jeno. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuannya, seolah memiliki segalanya!"

_BUG!_

Pria berjas itu melayangkan tinjunya tepat pada perut pelajar tadi dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur.

"Kau tahu? Tugasmu hanya untuk mengawasinya. Kau tidak berhak mencari masalah!" Pria itu kemudian membuang ludahnya tepat di wajah pelajar yang babak belur tadi. "Aku harap sikapmu yang ceroboh ini tidak diketahui oleh Sehun! Jika itu terjadi, kau akan segera mati ditanganku!"

Pria tadi menendang perut pelajar tadi kemudian melempar sebuah kantong plastik yang berisi narkoba.

"Ini tugas untuk kalian minggu ini dan uangnya harus diserahkan padaku akhir minggu!" Pria berjas itu kemudian meninggalkan kumpulan pelajar tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shtpnk's memo:**

[1] Ex'Act Line – /ig'zakt/: _accurate or correct in all details_, /līn/: _narrow mark_. Adalah nama grup untuk anak buah Sehun, termasuk anggota EXO (Baekhyun, Chen, Xiumin, Lay) dan NCT127/U (Taeyong, Yuta, Johnny, Lucas, Mark, Jaehyun, Haechan, Jungwoo, Doyoung, Taeil). Suho tidak termasuk karena hanya teman Sehun, DO adalah dokter jadi tidak termasuk dalam kelompok ini, Lay berdomisili di China. NCTDream belum masuk ke dalam kelompok Sehun karena masih pelajar.


	10. Chapter 10

**KISS ME, KILL ME**: chapter 10

Setelah menghabiskan waktu menikmati secangkir kopi dan bersenda gurau, Jongin, Ex'Act Line dan Jeno-Jaemin memutuskan untuk kembali kekediaman Sehun.

"Sepertinya kalian pulang saja, aku akan kembali ke apartemenku." Ujar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berpisah dengan yang lain, kemudian menuju mobilnya. Saat duduk di kursi kemudi, pintu mobilnya terbuka dan Jongin masuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Oh _God_! _What are you doing_?" Seru Baekhyun terkejut.

Jongin tersenyum, "Aku ingin bermalam di kota. Biarkan aku bermalam di apartemenmu."

"Hei, kau tidak bisa sembarangan. Kau harus meminta ijin Sehun terlebih dahulu." Jelas Baekhyun. "Aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas kau."

"Sehun membebaskanku untuk hari ini, asal bersama kau." Jongin memasang _seat belt_-nya. "_Go! Go!_"

_Oh crap!_ Seru Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau tidak ke apartemen Sehun saja?" Baekhyun mencoba mencegah Jongin ikut bersamanya.

"Aku bosan dengannya." Jawab Jongin polos. "Melihat mukanya yang kaku membuatku bosan. Aku pikir bersama denganmu akan lebih menarik." Jongin mengangguk antusias. "Bukankah begitu?"

_Shit!_ Baekhyun hanya bisa meringis. Keinginannya untuk berdua dengan Chanyeol tidak akan terlaksana malam ini.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau harus bertanggung jawab, aku tidak ingin Sehun memotong gajiku!"

Baekhyun kemudian menjalankan mobilnya.

Seperti dugaan Jongin, semakin malam, semakin hidup pula kota ini. Lampu berwarna-warni menghiasi pinggir jalan. Banyak _cafe_ yang dipenuhi oleh anak muda yang menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Semua ini terasa menarik untuk Jongin.

Sesampainya di apartemen Baekhyun, Jongin melihat sekelilingnya. Apartemen Baekhyun terbilang elit, bisa dilihat dari tinggi gedung dan interiornya. Di dalam terdapat dua kamar tidur yang cukup luas, ditengahnya ada ruang keluarga yang tersambung dengan dapur.

"Apa ini juga apartemen Sehun?" Tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Tentu bukan! Kau kira aku miskin? Tentu ini milikku, bahkan sebelum mengenal Sehun." Jelas Baekhyun.

Jongin terdiam, Ia berkonsentrasi pada perkataan Baekhyun. Tentu Baekhyun bukan orang miskin, seperti dirinya. Sungguh tidak berguna.

Baekhyun melihat perubahan di raut wajah Jongin, "Ah, _sorry_. Aku tidak bermaksud." Baekhyun mendekat, "Kau bisa istirahat disana," Bakehyun menunjuk kamar yang ada di sebelah dapur. "Bersihkan dirimu, akan kubawakan baju."

Tanpa menunggu lama, Jongin masuk kedalam kamar dan membersihkan dirinya.

Setelah berganti baju, Ia keluar kamar dan melihat Baekhyun mengenakan baju kasual namun _catchy_. _Dark jeans_ dan baju satin bewarna _silvery white-navy_, tidak lupa _sling bag_-nya mampu membuat Baekhyun terlihat menawan.

"Kau akan pergi?" Tanya Jongin.

"Oh! _Yeah_... Chanyeol akan terlambat pulang, jadi aku akan pergi sebentar." Jelas Baekhyun dan bersiap-siap pergi.

"Kemana? Apa akan lama?"

"Akan kupastikan tengah malam aku kembali. Kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri kan?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Aku ikut!"

"_Hell no!_ Membawamu kesini saja sudah resiko besar. Aku tidak ingin Sehun membunuhku."

"Ia tidak akan membunuhmu. Kau akan menjagaku. Bukankah begitu?"

Baekhyun kesal, tapi Ia tidak bisa marah. Setelah beberapa bulan mengenal Jongin, Baekhyun mengerti bahwa Jongin juga harus mengenal dunia luar.

Setelah diam beberapa saat, Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan keluar membawa beberapa pakaian milik Chanyeol.

"Kenakan itu, kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi." Baekhyun melempar pakaian itu pada Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil yang Baekhyun kendarai memasuki area elit di perkotaan. Baekhyun membawa mobilnya ke sebuah gedung dan masuk ke _basement_. Setelah memakirkan mobilnya, Baekhyun dan Jongin turun, menuju pintu masuk.

Jongin melirik ponselnya, waktu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Seharusnya Ia sudah mengantuk sekarang, tapi karena bersama Baekhyun, Ia merasa _excited_.

Saat masuk ke dalam gedung itu dan menuju lantai teratas. Baekhyun dan Jongin cukup menjadi perhatian ketika keluar dari _lift_. Baekhyun yang terlihat berkelas namun disatu sisi juga imut dan Jongin dengan tampilan yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Baju yang menunjukkan belahan dada, _dark jeans_ serta _bucket hat_ membuatnya menawan.

Jongin samar-samar mendengar bunyi _bass drop_ yang mampu memekakkan telinga. Ia melihat didepannya sudah berbaris orang-orang untuk mengantri masuk. Pakaian mereka sungguh _classy_ dan _fancy_.

Baekhyun menuju pintu masuk, mengeluarkan sebuah kartu kepada _bodyguard_ kemudian dibiarkan masuk. Tidak seperti orang-orang disebelahnya yang harus antri.

Masuk kedalam ruangan, mereka disambut dengan lorong gelap, semakin masuk ke dalam musik dan _bass drop_ semakin terdengar jelas dan keras. Jongin belum terbiasa dan masih bingung.

Diujung lorong, Jongin disambut oleh banyaknya orang yang menari mengikuti irama.

Perlahan, Jongin mengikuti irama musik dengan menggerakkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun membawa Jongin menuju _bar_ dan duduk disana.

"_Bloody-mary one and Mojito one, please_!" Seru Baekhyun pada bartender di depannya.

Ah, Jongin sudah ada perkembangan dalam minum alkohol sekarang. Namun toleransinya masih rendah terhadap alkohol.

"Baekhyun!" Jongin teriak, memanggil Baekhyun. Musik di dalam sangat keras membuatnya harus teriak. "Ini tempat apa?!"

"Ah, ini _nightclub_. _Welcome to my world_, Jongin. Kau bisa bersenang-senang." Baekhyun menepuk pundak Jongin.

"_Enjoy your time, Sir_." Bartender tadi menghidangkan dua gelas _cocktail_ yang dipesan Baekhyun tadi.

Jongin mencicipinya sedikit. Mulutnya terasa segar karena _mojito_ miliknya memiliki campuran _lime_ dan _fresh mint_. Pengalaman baru untuknya.

"Jongin! _Listen to me_!" Baekhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jongin. "Kau harus ingat, jika ketemu _strangers_ dan mereka menawarimu minum segera tolak! Aku tidak ingin Sehun membunuhku! _Got it_?!"

Jongin bingung namun hanya bisa mengangguk. Ia dan Baekhyun kembali menikmati _cocktail_ di hadapannya.

"Baekhyun Oppa?" Seorang wanita berseru dan mendekat, memeriksa apakah yang dipanggilnya adalah Baekhyun. "_It is you! Oh my God, long time no see. I've miss you so much!_" Wanita tadi memeluk Baekhyun.

"Krystal!" Baekhyun membalas pelukan wanita bernama Krystal tadi. "Aku terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar bersenang-senang." Baekhyun tertawa.

Krystal kemudian melirik Jongin dan Baekhyun bergantian. "_New toy, huh_?" Krystal tersenyum menggoda.

"_You're crazy! This is Jongin_," Baekhyun memperkenalkan Jongin, "_Jongin this is Krystal, my bitches._"

Krystal dan Jongin bersalaman. Krystal mengedipkan matanya sedikit menggoda Jongin.

"_Come on, dance with us! The others are waiting!_" Krystal menarik tangan Baekhyun dan Jongin menuju _dance floor_.

Krystal mencari jalan karena _dance floor_ dipenuhi oleh banyak orang. Ia membawa Baekhyun dan Jongin tepat di depan DJ yang asik bermain dengan irama.

Di _dance floor_, Jongin berkenalan dengan banyak teman Baekhyun dan Krystal yang ramah-ramah. Semua temannya adalah tipikal yang tidak mencampuri kehidupan orang lain sehingga Jongin merasa nyaman.

Jongin mulai menikmati irama yang mengalun, tubuh yang kaku dan malu-malu perlahan berubah menjadi gerakan yang halus.

Baekhyun sesekali melirik Jongin, memeriksa Jongin tetap dalam keadaan aman.

Teman-teman Krystal memberikan _wine_ bergilir langsung dari botolnya, membuat Jongin mau tidak mau juga meminumnya.

Keadaan semakin memanas diikuti irama lagu yang semakin cepat. Jongin terbawa suasana, Ia menggila.

"_He's got a skill_!" Teriak Krystal pada Baekhyun yang melihat Jongin mulai rileks.

"_Yeah, I know_!" Baekhyun tersenyum.

Baekhyun senang Jongin mulai beradaptasi dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang.

Mereka semua menikmati malam itu, membawa tubuhnya mengikuti irama.

Jongin yang mulai mabuk dan terlalu terbawa suasana, menari tanpa habis. Gerakan tubuh membawanya sedikit menjauh dari kumpulan Baekhyun dan Krystal namun tidak ada yang menyadari itu karena semua orang sibuk menikmati suasana.

BUG

Jongin terhuyung, Ia menabrak seseorang di belakangnya. Tidak lama sebuah lengan melingkar dipinggangnya.

Jongin berbalik, "Ma-maaf..."

Jongin melihat orang yang ditabraknya tadi. Jongin mendapati seorang laki-laki yang Ia tabrak tadi. Tingginya sama seperti Sehun.

Karena mabuk, Ia melihat Sehun dihadapannya. Jongin kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di leher pria itu.

"Kau mabuk." Ucap pria itu.

Ia tidak heran dengan tindakan pria yang memeluknya tiba-tiba ini karena itu sudah hal biasa ketika banyak yang menggodanya di _club_ seperti ini.

Jongin hanya tersenyum dan mengerang menjawab pertanyaan pria itu.

"Apa kau sendirian?" Pria tadi menarik Jongin semakin mendekat dan membelai pipi Jongin dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Ingin kutemani?"

Jongin terbuai dengan belaian itu, "Mmhh... Sehun..." Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada pria yang ada didepannya.

Tersisa jarak dua _centimeter_ antara keduanya sebelum tubuh Jongin ditarik kasar.

"_I'm sorry, he's drunk!_" Baekhyun berteriak kemudian menopang Jongin, "_Please, excuse me._" Baekhyun panik dan membawa Jongin menjauh dari _dance floor_ dan membawanya ke _bar_.

Baekhyun memanggil _bodyguard_ dan meminta untuk membantunya membawa Jongin ke _basement_ tempat Ia parkir.

Pria yang ditinggal tadi hanya bisa melihat pergerakan Baekhyun dan Jongin lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, hatinya berdebar.

Ia menggila.

"_Oh my God! Oh my God!_ Aku pasti sudah gila!" Baekhyun yang tadinya sedikit mabuk, sekarang sudah sadar total. "Apa yang kau lakukan Baekhyun?! Bodoh!" Baekhyun memukul kepalanya sendiri.

Ia tidak berhenti gelisah.

Apa yang harus Ia lakukan?

Sesampainya di _basement_ apartemennya, Baekhyun menelepon Chanyeol dan menyuruhnya turun untuk membantu membawa Jongin masuk ke apartemennya.

Chanyeol berlari, menghampiri Baekhyun yang bersandar dengan tatapan kosong di kap mobil.

"Hei, ada apa?" chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak merespon.

"Dimana Jongin?" Chanyeol sedikit khawatir sekarang.

Baekhyun hanya menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Chanyeol mengikuti arah penglihatan Baekhyun, Ia melihat Jongin tertidur di kursi penumpang dengan pakaian yang terbuka.

"Cha-chanyeol..." Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membawa tubuhnya dihadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol, "_What should I do?_ Aku pasti sudah gila!" baekhyun membenturkan kepalanya berulang kali di dada Chanyeol. "Aku sedikit mabuk, aku kehilangan kontrolku sesaat, aku merasa senang sesaat. Sebelum kemudian Jong–" Ucapan Baekhyun terputus, napasnya terengah.

Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun, mendengarkan semuanya. Jantungnya berdebar.

"Jongin kemudian menghilang dari mataku. Aku pasti sudah gila!" Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam di dada Chanyeol. "Ia bersama dengan Jongin. Ia–" Baekhyun bergetar, merasakan ketakutan.

Chanyeol terdiam. Ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud Baekhyun.

"Ia melihat Jongin. Jongin mabuk dan hampir menciumnya. Ia memeluk Jongin. Jang–" Baekhyun berhenti, mengatur napasnya yang memburu. "Jang Ki Yong tahu Jongin bersamaku."

Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun dipelukannya. "_It's okay._ Tenanglah..."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan. Sehun pasti akan membunuhku." Baekhyun bergetar, penglihatannya buram tertutup air mata.

"Tidak akan. Aku akan berbicara dengan Sehun."

Untuk sesaat, keadaan _basement_ menjadi sangat hening. Chanyeol terus menenangkan Baekhyun.

Saat Baekhyun sudah tenang, Chanyeol menegakkan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Kau butuh istirahat. Tidak perlu khawatir, aku yang akan mengurusnya."

Chanyeol kemudian menopang tubuh Jongin dan membawanya masuk ke apartemen Baekhyun, diikuti Baekhyun yang terus menunduk selama perjalanan. Ia berdoa semoga Sehun mau memberinya belas kasih untuk besok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin membuka matanya, Ia merasakan kepalanya yang seperti terhantam batu berulang-ulang.

_Apa yang terjadi? _Jongin memijat kepalanya. Ia ingat sedang berdansa di _dance floor_ bersama Baekhyun dan teman-temannya kemudian Ia tidak mengingatnya lagi.

Jongin melihat tubuhnya, bajunya sudah berganti dengan piyama.

Ia mencari minum di sebelahnya karena merasa perutnya yang tidak enak. Ia kemudian menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya.

Ketika keluar kamar, Ia mendapati Baekhyun yang termenung di depan televisi. Televisinya menyala dan mata Baekhyun tertuju pada benda bergambar itu namun tatapannya kosong.

"Baekhyun..." Jongin memanggil Baekhyun.

"..." Baekhyun tidak merespon.

Jongin menghampiri Baekhyun dan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, "Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun tersadar dan menoleh pada Jongin, "Ah, Jongin. kau sudah bangun?"

Jongin hanya mengangguk. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku lapar, apakah ada makanan yang bisa ku makan?" ujar Jongin.

"Ada sup pereda pengar, kau bisa memanasinya." Baekhyun menunjuk dapur dengan dagunya.

Jongin beranjak menuju dapur dan menyiapkan makanannya. Selama menikmati makanannya, Ia melihat Baekhyun kembali seperti semula, menatap kosong pada layar televisi.

"Dimana Chanyeol?" Tanya Jongin yang sedang mencuci piring.

"A-apa?" Baekhyun terkejut dan bertanya pada Jongin lagi.

"Apa Chanyeol sudah berangkat kerja?" Jongin bertanya lagi.

"Oh... ya." Baekhyun menjawab singkat.

Jongin mengangguk dan kembali duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Ia merasa aneh atas sikap Baekhyun, tidak biasanya Ia seperti ini.

"Apa kau bertengkar dengan Chanyeol?" Jongin menebak-nebak.

Baekhyun hanya menatapnya lama, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab Jongin.

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya, bingung apa yang terjadi.

"Lalu ada apa? Apa kau sakit?" Jongin meraba dahi Baekhyun, mengecek suhu tubuh Baekhyun. Namun kemudian menggaruh kepalanya sendiri, Baekhyun tidak panas.

Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya dan membuka ponsel miliknya. Sebuah pesan dan notifikasi media sosial memenuhi layarnya. Sebuah pesan dari Sehun yang bertanya keadaannya dan notifikasi dari Krystal dan beberapa temannya yang mengajukan pertemanan serta menandai beberapa foto yang kemarin malam diambil bersama-sama.

Jongin tersnyum, semalam adalah hal yang menyenangkan untuknya.

"Aku merasa senang dengan acara kemarin malam. Apa kau akan mengajakku lagi?"

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang. Ia buru-buru menoleh pada Jongin dan mencengkeram kedua bahu Jongin.

Jongin hanya meringis karena perilaku Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba.

"Jongin, apa yang kau ingat tentang semalam?" Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan serius.

Jongin bingung, namun ketika melihat Baekhyun yang serius Ia menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Aku ingat kita datang, berkenalan dengan teman-temanmu, berdansa dan minum bersama..."

Baekhyun masih menatapnya, "Tidak ada yang lain?"

Dahi Jongin mengerut, tidak mengerti maksud Baekhyun. Tapi Ia menggeleng. "Aku rasa aku mabuk dan tidak mengingat kejadian lainnya."

Baekhyun menghela napasnya, lega.

Jongin tertegun, "Apa aku merepotkanmu? Aku terlalu mabuk, maafkan aku." Jongin memeluk Baekhyun, meminta maaf.

Bakhyun membalas pelukan Jongin, melepaskan kekhawatirannya lewat pelukan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shtpnk's memo:**

Sepertinya lagi hits ya cerita tentang perselingkuhan. Apa **shtpnk** buat cerita tentang perselingkuhan juga yaa?

_Please kindly comment your favorite couple_ :)


	11. Chapter 11

**KISS ME, KILL ME:** chapter 11

Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki, mengikuti Sehun didepannya. Pikirannya melayang dan wajahnya kaku. Ia tidak merespon laporan-laporan dari para petinggi perusahaan selama perjalanan menuju ruangan Sehun.

"Kalian bisa pergi," ujar Sehun.

Chanyeol masih berdiri diam tidak jauh dari pintu.

Sehun menaikkan alisnya, "Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tidak merespon.

"Park Chanyeol." Sehun memanggilnya lagi dengan nada yang lebih ditekankan.

Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya namun Ia tidak bisa menatap Sehun langsung.

"Jika ingin terus melamun, lakukan saja di rumah. Jangan pergi bekerja!" Sehun menegurnya.

Chanyeol tetap bergeming, tidak menjawab dan tidak pergi.

Sehun yang kehilangan akal untuk menegur Chanyeol hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan kembali pada pekerjaannya

DUG

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol terjatuh. Sehun menaikkan pandangannya, Ia melihat Chanyeol berlutut di tempat Ia berdiri tadi.

Sehun menghela napas. Ia mengambil rokok dan menyulutnya kemudian bersandar pada kursi kerjanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan kali ini?"

"Jongin..." Chanyeol sedikit bergetar.

Sehun sedikit terkejut. Ia berdiri dan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol. "Bicaralah yang jelas, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol terbatuk kecil, membersihkan tenggorokannya yang seperti tersangkut sesuatu, sulit untuk mengeluarkan suara.

Setelah mengatur napasnya, Chanyeol menceritakan apa yang terjadi. "Jongin meminta Baekhyun untuk mengajaknya ke _nightclub_ kemarin malam dan berkata bahwa telah mendapat ijin darimu–"

"Dan Ia tidak memastikannya padaku?" Sehun memotong perkataan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tahu ini adalah kesalahan Baekhyun, tidak memeriksa ke-_valid_-an perkataan Jongin.

"Maafkan aku!" Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam.

Sehun menghembuskan asap rokoknya tidak merespon perkataan Chanyeol.

"Mereka bersenang-senang bersama, sebelum akhirnya Jongin..." Chanyeol berhenti untuk menelan air liurnya. Tenggorokkannya terasa kering. "Jongin bertemu dengan Jang. Jongin terlalu mabuk untuk mengenali bahwa itu bukan kau."

Perkataan Chanyeol terhenti ketika merasakan sesuatu menyentuh ujung kepalanya.

Sehun menodongkan pistol tepat di dahi Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan kekasihmu?" Sehun tertawa. Ia berulang kali membenturkan ujung pistol di dahi Chanyeol.

"Ma-maafkan aku!" Hanya kata itu yang bisa Chanyeol ucapkan.

Sehun kembali tertawa, "_Hey_, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf atas kesalahan kekasihmu."

Chanyeol menggeleng, Ia merasa bersalah karena tindakan ceroboh Baekhyun yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya juga.

"Ah, kau bahkan rela mati demi dirinya?" Sehun menekan pelatuk pistolnya, siap untuk menembak.

Chanyeol hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia tahu resiko yang harus ditanggungnya. Hari ini Ia siap untuk mati.

"Hanya menjaganya saja pacarmu tidak melakukannya dengan benar. Apa aku salah mempercayakannya pada kalian?" Sehun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. "Ucapkan kata terakhirmu!"

Chanyeol diam.

"Tidakkah kau ingin pengampunan?" Sehun mulai emosi.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku tidak meminta belas kasihmu. Ini murni kesalahanku dan aku harus menerimanya. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf, atas nama Baekhyun."

Sehun memiringnya kepalanya, "Benarkah?"

DUAR

Sehun menembakkan isi pistolnya.

Chanyeol terjatuh.

Sehun tertawa dan turun mendekati Chanyeol. Ia menekan pundak Chanyeol yang terluka oleh goresan peluru yang Ia tembakkan. "Ternyata aku benar-benar mempercayai kalian berdua lebih dari yang kuduga."

Chanyeol merintih kesakitan. Kulitnya terbakar dan terbuka karena peluru yang melesat dengan cepat ke arahnya. Lantai disekitarnya sudah dipenuhi dengan darah.

Mendengar suara tembakan, beberapa anak buah Sehun masuk ke dalam ruangan Sehun untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Sehun berjalan kembali ke meja kerjanya. "Persiapkan dirimu dan pacarmu. Kalian ikut aku ke persta akhir pekan. Bawa Jongin juga, kuserahkan pada kalian."

Sehun kembali melaksanakan pekerjaannya.

Beberapa anak buah tadi membawa Chanyeol keluar untuk melakukan perawatan pada lukanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di akhir pekan, Sehun sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Ia memberi tekanan pada Baekhyun untuk membantunya sebagai bentuk pertanggung-jawabannya.

Chanyeol tidak banyak membantu karena bekas luka jahitan yang masih basah di bahunya.

Sehari sebelumnya, Baekhyun pergi dengan Jongin membeli pakaian untuk digunakan di pesta. Ia ingin Jongin terlihat sempurna.

Ketika mengetahui bahwa Jongin diperkenankan untuk ikut serta di pesta teman Sehun, Ia tidak mampu menahan diri untuk tidak bahagia. Keinginannya untuk lebih mengenal Sehun, untuk bersosialisasi dengan teman-temannya, untuk terjun di dalam _lifestyle_ dan bisnisnya membuah Jongin bersemangat. Ia juga ingin hebat seperti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun serta anak buah yang lainnya.

Sehun dan Jongin mengendarai mobil diikuti dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Hanya mereka saja yang pergi, Jongin sebagai _partner_ Sehun sedangkan Chanyeol-Baekhyun dan pemilik pesta sudah saling mengenal.

Sesampainya di lokasi, mereka langsung masuk ke dalam. Pesta diselenggarakan di dalam kawasan pembangunan yang akan menjadi pusat hiburan di kota. Didalamnya terdapat sebuah _nightclub_ mewah yang menjadi satu bangunan dengan _restaurant_, dan di sebelahnya ada hotel bintang lima. Semua ini adalah proyek keluarga Jang dan yang mengadakan pesta malam ini adalah putra tertua keluarga Jang, Jang Ki Yong.

Ketika mereka masuk ke dalam _nightclub_, tempat _party_ diselenggarakan, mata Sehun bertatapan dengan Suho yang sedang berbincang dengan teman-temannya. Suho kemudian menghampiri Sehun.

Sehun melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Jongin dan menariknya mendekat, "Kau bisa berkeliling. Jangan terlalu mabuk." Bisik Jongin tepat di telinga Jongin.

Jongin kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

"Awasi Jongin." Perintah Sehun pada Baekhyun yang kemudian mengikuti Jongin.

"_Hey_, kenapa kau tidak mengabariku jika kau datang?" Suho merangkul pundak Sehun sebelum ekor matanya melihat sosok Jongin, "Oh, kau membawa Jongin?"

Suho mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak biasanya Sehun pergi ke pesta seperti ini, terlebih dirinya membawa seseorang bersamanya. Biasanya pun Sehun datang ke pesta bersama Chanyeol, karena tujuannya untuk membuka relasi bersama orang-orang penting yang datang ke pesta.

"Kudengar salah satu direktur dari Shanghai Fire Cooperation hadir di pesta ini, apa kau ingin menyapanya?" Ujar Suho.

Sehun hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Suho, dibelakangnya Chanyeol dengan setia mengikuti pergerakan Sehun.

Walaupun berlangsung di _nigtclub_, namun pesta ini merupakan pesta formal yang dihadiri tamu undangan dengan pakaian yang formal juga.

Saat jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, suara musik berhenti digantikan dengan bunyi lonceng yang menggema di seluruh ruangan. Seorang pria muncul di sebuah tangga yang tersorot oleh cahaya lampu. Pria itu mendentingkan gelas _champagne_ di tangannya, meminta perhatian semua orang.

"Selamat malam, _ladies and gentleman_. Terima kasih karena kalian bersedia datang di acara sederhanaku ini." Pria itu mulai mengucapkan pidato untuk menyambut tamu-tamu undangan. "Sebelumnya aku juga mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Presdir Jang dan istrinya, Ibuku tercinta, yang sudah membuat manusia sempurna sepertiku dan membuatku mengadakan pesta membosankan ini," ujar pria itu yang membuat seluruh orang tertawa karena leluconnya. "Aku, Jang Ki Yong, berterima kasih atas doa kalian dan berharap kalian dapat menikmati pesta malam ini. _Cheers_!" Pria itu mengangkat gelasnya.

"_Cheers_!" Semua orang mengangkat gelasnya.

Lantunan lagu berubah menjadi lebih memanas, pesta yang formal perlahan berubah menjadi lebih liar. Wanita-wanita cantik dengan pakaian minim mulai berdatangan dari berbagai arah, siap untuk menghibur para tamu.

Suho bersiul, "_Wow_! Seorang Jang memang hebat!" Ia tidak sadar telah berteriak antusias. "Kudengar ada acara penutup di tengah malam nanti. Apa kau ikut?" Tanya Suho pada Sehun.

"Entahlah," Sehun menaikkan bahunya. "Aku berharap banyak padanya." Ujar Sehun misterius, matanya tertuju pada Jang Ki Yong yang turun dari tangga.

Di sisi lain, Jongin duduk di bar menikmati _cocktail_-nya. Ia merasa bosan karena sejak tadi Baekhyun meninggalkan dirinya dan sibuk berbicara masalah pekerjaan dengan seseorang tidak jauh darinya.

"Apa pestaku sangat membosankan untukmu?" Jang Ki Yong duduk di sebelah Jongin.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dan menghadap Jang Ki Yong, terkejut karena kehadiran pemilik pesta dihadapannya. "Kau pemilik pesta..."

Jang Ki Yong mengangguk.

"Selamat ulang tahun, ini pesta yang hebat." Puji Jongin.

Jang Ki Yong tersenyum, "_Thank you! Ah, pardon me._ Aku Jang Ki Yong, dan kau?" Ia mengulurkan tangannya.

Jongin menyambut tangan itu, "Aku Kim Jongin." Jongin tersenyum, Ia senang bisa berkenalan dengan orang baru.

"Kau datang sendiri?" Tanya Jang Ki Yong.

Jongin menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku bersama Sehun dan yang lainnya."

"Sehun..." Jang Ki Yong menggumam. "Sepertinya aku baru melihatmu. Apa hubunganmu dengan Sehun?" Tanya Jang Ki Yong penasaran.

Jongin mengatupkan bibirnya, Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. "Sama seperti yang lain?" _Kurasa..._ Jongin menjawab seperti bertanya.

"Tinggal bersamanya?"

"Ya, sama seperti yang lain." Jongin mengangguk.

Bukan sebuah rahasia lagi kalau Sehun memiliki anak buah yang tinggal bersamanya, jadi Jongin merasa percaya diri untuk menjawabnya.

Jang Ki Yong mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Tidur dengannya juga?"

Jongin mengentikan tangannya yang bermain dengan gelas, terkejut mendengarnya.

"Tidak, kan?" Jang Ki Yong tersenyum, menggoda Jongin.

Jongin hanya bisa tertawa canggung, tidak menjawab.

Namun sikap Jongin tersebut menambah keyakinan Jang Ki Yong tentang Sehun dan dirinya.

Jang Ki Yong menopang dagu di tangannya dan menatap Jongin, "Kau menawan seperti biasanya." Puji Jang Ki Yong.

Jongin terkejut, "Se-seperti biasa?" Ia merasa Jang Ki Yong sudah lama mengenalnya.

"Ah, kita bertemu di _nightclub_. Apa kau tidak mengingatnya?"

Jongin terdiam, Ia tidak ingat.

"Wah, sayang sekali." Desah Jang Ki Yong, Ia kecewa.

Jongin merasa tidak enak, Ia buru-buru berkata, "Ma-maafkan aku. Sepertinya aku terlalu mabuk saat itu dan Baekhyun membawaku. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menebusnya?" Jongin berkata polos, Ia benar-benar merasa tidak enak karena memperlakukan seseorang dengan buruk.

Jang Ki Yong berpura-pura berpikir, "Bagaimana kalau makan malam bersama? Aku rasa berteman denganmu tidak ada salahnya." Jang Ki Yong tersenyum, senyumannya sungguh ramah, mampu membuat siapapun terpesona dan jatuh di dalam perangkapnya.

Sebelum Jongin menjawab, Ia terhenyak karena sebuah tangan melingkari pinggangnya.

"_Sorry, he's already booked_." Sehun menaruh dagunya di bahu Jongin sehingga jarak diantara keduanya sangat dekat.

"Sayang sekali." Jang Ki Yong kembali mendesah kecewa.

Jongin kembali merasa tidak enak, "Aku bisa." Jawabnya dengan segera.

Sehun dan Jang Ki Yong terkejut dengan jawaban Jongin.

Jang Ki Yong tersenyum, "Bagaimana jika besok malam? Aku akan menjemputmu."

"_No, he can't_!" Sehun mulai menaikkan suaranya.

"_Relax, dude_. Jongin saja tidak masalah, kan?" Jang Ki Yong bertanya pada Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk, Ia hanya ingin menebus rasa bersalahnya.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya dan tidak sengaja meremas pinggang Jongin. Seakan mendapat sinyal, Jongin tersadar bahwa Ia tidak melakukan itu. Hatinya bimbang.

"Anggap saja kau memberiku hadiah dengan hadir makan malam bersamaku," Jang Ki Yong buru-buru berkata saat melihat Jongin bimbang.

Jongin semakin bimbang.

Tatapan Sehun menajam, Ia menahan emosinya sekuat tenaga. Ingin rasanya memberi pelajaran pada Jang Ki Yong, namun Ia harus menjaga sikap karena banyak tamu penting di pesta ini.

"Hei, jangan menatapku begitu. Aku terlihat seperti orang ketiga sekarang." Jang Ki Yong tertawa mengejek, "Kalian tidak pacaran, kan?"

Raut wajah Sehun menggelap dan Jongin terpaku.

"_Wow! Interesting_." Jang Ki Yong berhenti setelah melihat perubahan ekspresi kedua orang didepannya. "Aku jadi semakin tertarik dengan Jongin, bagaimana ini?"

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya, siap untuk melayangkan tinjunya namun di tahan oleh Chanyeol yang memperhatikan di belakangnya. Sehun kemudian menghirup udara, menetralkan amarahnya.

Sehun bersiul nakal, "Tidakkah kau tahu, perjuanganku untuk mendapatkannya?" Sehun mengucapkan kalimat itu tepat ditelinga Jongin. Membuat Jongin mendesah kecil karena bibir Sehun yang bersentuhan dengan telinganya. "Jika ingin mendapatkannya, kau harus melangkahiku terlebih dahulu." Sehun tersenyum mengejek, "Ah, apa kau bisa melangkahiku?"

Kali ini Jang Ki Yong yang tersulut emosi. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekat ke arah Sehun. "Mari kita buktikan! _Come on race with me_!" Tantang Jang Ki Yong pada Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun keluar dari _nightclub_ dan pergi dari kawasan pembangunan itu. Tidak jauh dari area pembangunan, Yuta dan yang lain sudah menunggu Sehun.

"_How is it_?" Tanya Sehun pada Yuta.

"_All clear! Hood vents, underbelly, diffuser, spoiler, all good. There's NOS too, just in case_." Yuta melemparkan kunci mobil itu pada Sehun.

Mereka bertukar mobil dan menuju kembali ke area pembangunan.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	12. Chapter 12

**KISS ME, KILL ME:** chapter 12

Pesta sudah berakhir di tengah malam, tamu-tamu penting sudah meninggalkan tempat. Namun tidak dengan teman-teman Jang Ki Yong, mereka siap untuk melakukan pesta penutup yaitu balapan liar.

Di luar gedung sudah berjejer mobil-mobil balap. Area jalan juga dipenuhi dengan orang-orang. Sebagian sudah berganti dari pakaian formal menjadi pakaian yang lebih minim dan seksi. Musik yang menghentak kembali terdengar diikuti suara deru-deru mesin mobil dan motor.

Seorang pemandu acara kemudian naik ke sebuah mobil dan berseru di _mic_ yang Ia pegang, "_Okay, okay! Fire them up!_"

Semua orang bersorak antusias.

"_Tonight, Mr. Jang is ready to serve y'all! Give him a big round applause!_"

Semua orang bersorak dan bertepuk tangan. Semua menggila.

"_Ssstt_!" Pemandu acara mengisyaratkan semua orang untuk diam, "Bukan hanya itu. _He's also ready to participate tonight. We're ready at ten._"

Semua orang kembali bersorak lalu mulai membaur di kerumunan.

Jang Ki Yong sedang duduk di kap mobilnya, menunggu Sehun datang. Jas yang Ia kenakan sudah diganti menjadi kaos biasa, membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih muda.

"Apa kau yakin bertanding dengannya?" Pemandu acara tadi menghampiri Jang Ki Yong yang sedang berbicara dengan teman-temannya.

"Kenapa tidak? Ini ulang tahunku, aku bebas melakukan apapun."

Ketika itu suara gemuruh deru mesin mobil datang dari kejauhan. Diujung jalan terdapat lima mobil yang mendekat ke arah Jang Ki Yong.

"_Here they come. It's on._" Ujar pembawa acara itu pada Jang Ki Yong.

Mobil-mobil itu berhenti di depan Jang Ki Yong. Sehun keluar dari mobilnya dan dipenuhi sorakan disekelilingnya. Dibelakangnya ada Baekhyun, Yuta, Johnny, Taeyong dan Jaehyun, mereka cukup terkenal di kalangan elit tentang balapan.

"_One race_?" Tanya Sehun pada Jang Ki Yong.

"Woah, Sehun ikut balapan?"

"Ini menarik!"

"_Sehun vs Jang Ki Yong, who will win?_"

Sorak sorai memenuhi jalanan itu, mereka meminta adanya taruhan untuk menambah keseruan race.

"Okay, okay. 2.000.000 won per orang, _winner takes all_." Ujar pembawa acara itu.

"_Don't forget about him too_," Jang Ki Yong menunjuk Jongin yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

Siulan dan sorakan menggema semakin liar di malam ini.

Jongin yang ditunjuk hanya bisa memeluk dirinya sendiri, belum mengerti keadaan di depannya.

Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya, "_Of course_."

"_Okay, the race starts in five minutes! Let's go!_" Teriak pembawa acara itu.

Semua orang berhamburan menuju mobil masing-masing dan bersiap menuju lintasan balap.

Mobil Sehun dan mobil Jang Ki Yong berdampingan satu sama lain. Mobil mereka sudah di kelilingi orang-orang yang siap mendukung siapapun pemenangnya.

"_Hey, back up, back up. Get off the street._" Pembawa acara itu menyuruh semua orang untuk menjauh dari mobil Sehun dan mobil Jang Ki Yong.

Deru mesin dari kedua mobil saling bersahut-sahutan, meramaikan teriakan-teriakan di sekelilingnya.

Jang Ki Yong menatap Sehun dengan senyuman liciknya, Ia siap untuk mengalahkan Sehun.

Sehun hanya melihatnya datar, sudah lama Ia tidak terjun di dunia balap lagi.

Seorang wanita dengan _bra_ dan _mini-skirt_ berjalan ke antara dua mobil itu, Ia menunjuk mobil Sehun, "_You ready_?"

Sehun menjawab dengan deru mobilnya.

Wanita itu menunjuk mobil Jang Ki Yong, "_I know you're ready!_"

Deru mobil Jang Ki Yong menjawabnya.

Wanita itu melambaikan kedua tangannya dan menunduk, "_Go!_"

Sehun menginjak pedal gasnya terlebih dahulu, membuatnya unggul dari Jang Ki Yong. Dengan cepat Ia mengganti tuas persnelingnya. Spidometer di mobilnya terus melunjak, menunjukkan kecepatan mobilnya yang berubah drastis.

Jang Ki Yong terus berdoa dalam hati, _biarkan aku menang kali ini! Biarkan aku menang!_ Ia mengatupkan bibirnya.

Jarak antara Jang Ki Yong dengan Sehun semakin menipis. Perlahan Ia bisa mendahului Sehun.

"_Yes_!" teriaknya kencang.

Sehun hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya. Ia menginjak gas lebih dalam. Kap mobilnya menempel dengan bagasi mobil Jang Ki Yong.

Jang Ki Yong yang melihat itu sempat panik. Ia terus menerus mengecek kondisi Sehun melalui kaca spion. Konsentrasinya terpecah. Saat Ia melihat ke depan, ternyata ada tikungan tajam. "_Shit_!" Ia buru-buru membanting setir mobil, membuatnya bergoncang dan hampir tidak terkendali.

Sehun yang melihat celah itu hanya bisa menginjak gasnya lebih dalam dan masuk di celah antara tikungan dan mobil Jang Ki Yong. Ia berhasil mengungguli Jang Ki Yong.

Jang Ki Yong mulai mengejar ketertinggalannya.

"_You ain't passing me_." Ujar Sehun. Ia memblokir jalan dengan menggerakkan mobilnya asal, membuat Jang Ki Yong sulit untuk menyalip.

Jang Ki Yong yang kesal dan tidak mau dikalahkan akhirnya menekan tombol di setirnya, menyalakan NOS untuk memicu kecepatan mobilnya dua kali lipat. "_Woah! Go to go, dude!_" Teriaknya saat melewati mobil Sehun.

"_Too fast_." Ujar Sehun santai.

Sehun sangat mahir mengendalikan tangan dan kakinya sehingga gerakan harmonis itu mampu mempercepat laju mobilnya. Jarak jauh yang tadi dihasilkan sekarang kembali menipis.

"_Last turn_!" Teriak Jang Ki Yong. Ia membanting setirnya untuk berbelok namun karena dorongan mobil yang terlalu cepat, Ia tidak bisa mengendalikan setir dengan baik.

"_Too wide_," ujar Sehun kemudian masuk ke dalam celah itu.

Lagi-lagi Sehun mengungguli Jang Ki Yong.

Dari kejauhan sudah terlihat keramaian tempatnya memulai balapan tadi, jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk menggunakan NOS miliknya untuk mengulur jaraknya dengan Jang Ki Yong.

Sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan mengiringi mobil Sehun yang mendekati garis _finish_. Ia menginjak rem dan membuat mobilnya berputar tajam.

"_I told you, Jang_." Ujar pembawa acara tadi lirih. Ia mengagumi Sehun karena bakatnya.

Sehun turun dari mobil, semua orang mengerubungi mobil Sehun dan mengucapkan selamat. Ia hanya tersenyum dan mendekat ke arah Jongin dan anak buahnya. "_This is my trophy!_" Sehun mengangkat Jongin seperti mengangkat sebuah piala.

Jongin yang awalnya merasa khawatir hanya bisa tersenyum lebar karena kemenangan Sehun. Ia merasa lega. Ia melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang Sehun dan mencium Sehun dengan mesra.

Jang Ki Yong yang sudah sampai menghampiri dua orang itu, "_I lost. Congratulations!_"

Sehun menurunkan Jongin.

Jang Ki Yong mengulurkan sebuah tas kecil berisi uang taruhan tadi, "_Here's what you won, take it._"

Sehun mengambilnya, "Jongin_, holds the money. It's yours_." Ia menyerahkannya pada Jongin. "_Sorry for messing up your party. I just want you to know_..." Sehun mendekatkan dirinya, membawa kepalanya mendekat ke samping Jang Ki Yong, "_He is mine_." Ucapnya dengan penekanan tepat di telinga Jang Ki Yong.

Jang Ki Yong tertawa, "Aku tahu. Tapi jika kau membuatnya kecewa, aku dengan senang hati untuk menampungnya." Ujarnya sinis. Jang Ki Yong kemudian meninggalkan Sehun dan melanjutkan pestanya bersama teman-temannya.

Sehun berbalik, "_Let's go home_." Ia menarik tangan Jongin agar masuk ke mobilnya.

Jongin terdiam, Ia menggeleng. "Bisakah kita lebih lama di kota? Aku masih ingin untuk menikmatinya."

Sehun menghela napas lalu mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun mengendarai mobilnya bersama dengan Jongin, dibelakangnya ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Yuta dan yang lain masih menikmati pesta Jang Ki Yong.

Tujuannya datang ke pesta itu hanya untuk mendeklarasikan kepemilikannya atas Jongin.

Diperjalanan menuju apartemen Sehun, Jongin masih sibuk menghitung hasil uang dari taruhan tadi. "Ada apa denganmu dan Jang Ki Yong?" Tanya Jongin disela kegiatannya.

Sehun menaikkan bahunya sebagai jawaban.

"Apa kau berselisih dengannya? Kau terlalu sensitif." Jongin mendesak.

"Cerita lama. Sudah tidak ada yang perlu dibahas." Jawab Sehun sekenanya.

"Aku memiliki banyak waktu."

Sehun menghela napas, "Dulu aku berteman baik dengannya, sampai suatu hari Ia menyukai seorang gadis. Sayangnya gadis itu menyukaiku namun aku menolak. Aku berkata bahwa gadis itu bukan tipeku karena aku tahu Ia menyukai gadis itu. Lalu gadis itu bunuh diri, karena alasan yang belum diketahui. Rumor beredar karena Ia diperkosa oleh berandalan dan bunuh diri karena malu. Tapi Jang Ki Yong salah paham. Ia berubah menjadi sosok yang tidak dikenal lagi olehku, Ia mencoba segala cara untuk menghancurkanku karena menganggap aku telah membunuh orang yang Ia sayang. Ironis bukan?"

Jongin berdeham, Ia mengira bahwa Jang Ki Yong adalah orang yang ramah namun ternyata kelakuannya juga jahat. "Aku haus." Jongin tidak bohong, selama balapan tadi Ia tidak berhenti mengkhawatirkan Sehun, membuatnya lupa untuk menelan air liurnya sendiri.

Sehun menyerahkan sebotol air yang ada disampingnya.

"Aku ingin minuman soda dingin. Bisakah kau berhenti di _minimarket_ sebentar?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk, tidak bisa menolak.

Tidak jauh setelah itu ada sebuah _minimarket_, mobil Sehun kemudian menepi.

"Kau disini saja, aku bisa sendiri." Ujar Jongin ketika melihat Sehun sudah bersiap untuk turun.

"Kalau begitu, belikan aku rokok juga."

Jongin mendengus, sebenarnya Ia tidak setuju jika Sehun merokok. Jongin turun diikuti Baekhyun yang juga turun dari mobilnya. Mereka berjalan bersama masuk ke _minimarket_.

Sesampainya disana, Jongin bimbang. Terlalu banyak makanan ringan yang ingin Ia coba.

"Ambil saja, kau baru mendapatkan jutaan won dari balapan tadi." Ujar Baekhyun yang melihat Jongin sibuk memilih-milih makanan yang Ia inginkan.

Jongin akhirnya mengambil semua makanan ringan dan minuman yang Ia inginkan ke kerangjang kemudian menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun. Tidak lupa Ia meminta dua bungkus rokok untuk Sehun. Kemudian Ia kembali mengambil dua buah _sausage_ instan dan membawanya ke kasir. Ia membayar kemudian keluar untuk memanaskan _sausage_ itu di _microwave minimarket_.

Jongin yang menghadap ke _microwave_ sedang berkonsentrasi membaca bahan makanan yang terkandung pada kemasan _sausage_ itu.

"Hei, manis!" Tiba-tiba seorang pria paruh baya mendekatinya. Tercium bau alkohol yang sangat menyengat dari mulut pria itu.

Jongin sebisa mungkin menghindar dan tidak menanggapinya.

"Sombong sekali kau! Wajah menawan dan memiliki uang yang banyak membuatmu sombong, dasar pelacur!" Racau pria itu.

Sehun yang melihat Jongin didekati oleh pria mabuk segera keluar dari mobilnya menghampiri mereka.

"Dasar tidak tahu diri!" Pria tadi siap melayangkan botol alkohol yang dipegangnya pada Jongin namun terhalang oleh Sehun. Sehun datang tepat waktu.

"Apa masalahmu?" Sehun berteriak marah dan mendorong pria paruh baya itu.

Mendengar keributan, Baekhyun keluar dari _minimarket_ dan Chanyeol juga menghampiri mereka. Baekhyun segera menghampiri Jongin yang terlihat syok akibat kejadian itu sedangkan Chanyeol mencoba menghentikan Sehun yang menghajar pria itu hingga hampir sekarat.

Sehun menggila, emosinya memuncak. "Dasar keparat!"

"Sehun hentikan! Jongin melihatmu!" Teriak Baekhyun, menghentikan Sehun.

Sehun yang mendengar nama Jongin langsung menghentikan aksinya. Ia meludah di wajah pria tadi dan menarik Jongin pergi meninggalkan _minimarket_, kembali ke apartemennya.

Di sisa perjalananya, Jongin hanya merenung. Perkataan pria tadi terus melintas di pikirannya. Seketika pertanyaan Jang Ki Yong juga melintas.

"_Tidur dengannya juga?"_

"_Kalian tidak pacaran, kan?"_

"_Dasar pelacur!"_

Jongin seketika tertawa lirih, dirinya akhirnya tahu sosok dirinya dimata Sehun. Hanya seorang pelacur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karena kejadian semalam, Jongin meminta Sehun untuk menurunkannya di apartemen Baekhyun. Ia ingin menenangkan diri. Dan sampai hari ini, Jongin belum bertemu Sehun. Memberi kabar saja tidak.

"Aku tahu Ia mulai berharga untukmu, tapi tidakkah kau berpikir Ia terlalu lemah untuk berada disampingmu?" Baekhyun berdiri di depan Sehun.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Baekhyun menghampiri Sehun di apartemennya. Ia merasa harus mengambil tindakan untuk Jongin.

Sehun merenungkan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Ia sudah lama berhenti sekolah karena dipenjara, otaknya terlalu lama untuk memproses semua ucapan dan tindakan seseorang. Itu jelas-jelas harus diperbaiki. DO pasti sudah memberitahumu, namun kau tetap mengabaikannya." Baekhyun tidak berhenti mengeluarkan pendapatnya. "Sampai saat ini Jongin memang masih memiliki kau di sisinya, atau aku atau Chanyeol atau yang lain. Tapi Ia tidak akan bisa terus bergantung dengan orang lain." Baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya, menghirup napas dalam-dalam. "Kemarin baru orang mabuk, bagaimana kalau di masa depan adalah musuhmu yang ingin membunuhnya? Kau sendiri berhasil membodohinya, kau menusuknya dua kali."

Ucapan Baekhyun menusuk hati Sehun langsung. Sebelumnya Ia bimbang karena Ia ingin Jongin terjauh dari bahaya, namun selalu berada di sisinya membuat Jongin harus siap menghadapi bahaya. Ia tidak ingin Jongin lemah, dan kelemahannya itu dimanfaatkan oleh orang lain untuk menjatuhkannya.

Katakan bahwa Sehun egois. Namun Ia ingin yang terbaik.

"Baiklah," Sehun akhirnya membuka suaranya. "Mulai besok, Ia akan belajar dari dasar. Kau yang mengurusnya."

**.**

**.**

**.**


	13. Chapter 13

**KISS ME, KILL ME:** chapter 13

.

.

.

_Jangan lupa vote untuk mendukung author ya, readers :)_

.

.

.

Saat kembali ke apartemennya, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol di ruang keluarga dan fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Hari sudah siang dan sudah saatnya untuk makan siang.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Belum makan siang," Jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

Baekhyun melihat ke lemari pendingin namun tidak menemukan bahan makanan disana, "Aku harus membeli bahan makanan. Kau bisa menahannya sebentar, kan?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

Baekhyun menghela napas, Chanyeol jika sudah berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya pasti sudah tidak ingat untuk makan. "Dimana Jongin?" Baekhyun teringat Jongin yang berada di apartemennya.

"Masih di kamar, tadi pagi aku menyuruhnya sarapan namun tidak ada jawaban." Ujar Chanyeol santai, berpikir Jongin masih tertidur.

Baekhyun langsung menuju kamar kamar Jongin, "Ya Kim Jongin! Apa kau ingin mati? Setidaknya sarapan terlebih dahulu." Baekhyun menerobos masuk.

Ia melihat sebuah gunungan yang tertutup selimut di ranjang Jongin. Terdengar suara lirih dari balik selimut itu. Baekhyun khawatir, Ia membuka selimut itu.

"Hei, ada apa?" Baekhyun melihat mata Jongin yang bengkak dan memerah, jejak air mata masih tersisa di ujung matanya. Baekhyun mengelus kepala Jongin, "Apa kau masih syok tentang semalam?"

Jongin tidak menjawab.

Baekhyun juga diam, memberi waktu pada Jongin. Tangannya tidak berhenti mengusap kepala Jongin dengan sayang. Ternyata bukan hanya Sehun yang jatuh di dalam Jongin, tapi Baekhyun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Sudah setengah tahun Ia mengenal Jongin, membuatnya menyayangi Jongin.

Chanyeol yang mengintip di pintu hanya bisa menghela napas kemudian menutup pintu, membiarkan Jongin dan Baekhyun berdua.

Selama beberapa saat, kedua orang itu terdiam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Baekhyun mencoba membaca emosi Jongin.

"Apakah berat untuk ada di sisi Sehun?" Jongin mengeluarkan suaranya untuk pertama kali. Suaranya parau.

Baekhyun mengangguk, Ia tidak mau berbohong. Berada di sisi Sehun adalah hal yang berbahaya.

"Aku ingin..." Jongin menghentikan perkataannya, isakannya kembali keluar, "Ak-aku juga ingin hebat seperti kau dan yang lain. Tapi aku hanya pelacur untuk Sehun." Jongin menangis tersedu.

Baekhyun menenangkan Jongin, "Pelacur? Tentu tidak!" Jawab Baekhyun. "Kau temanku, Jongin. Kau bukan pelacur."

Hati Jongin sedikit senang mendengar pembelaan dari Baekhyun, tapi itu belum cukup untuk menghentikan tangisannya.

Baekhyun membiarkan Jongin hanyut dalam tangisannya.

Setelah mendengar tangisan Jongin mulai mereda, Baekhyun membuka suaranya. "Jika kau ingin seperti kami, kira-kira kau ingin menjadi hebat seperti siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun. "Seperti Chanyeol yang menempel pada Sehun 24 jam? Seperti aku yang pintar menyusup? Seperti Xiumin atau Chen yang ahli dalam senjata dan alat berat? Seperti Lay atau Lucas atau Taeyong yang pintar bernegosiasi? Seperti Yuta atau Johnny atau Jaehyun yang pintar berkendara dan balapan? Seperti Mark yang pintar meretas? Seperti Jungwoo atau Doyoung yang pintar menyamar? Seperti DO, dokter ahli yang pintar? Atau seperti dirimu sendiri?" Tanya Baekhyun mencairkan suasana.

"Aku ingin seperti semuanya..." Jongin masih terisak.

Baekhyun tertawa, "Kenapa ketika kau menangis menjadi anak kecil seperti ini? Kau sungguh menggemaskan." Baekhyun mencubit pipi Jongin, memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. "Diriku yang sekarang telah melewati masa-masa yang sulit. Untuk menguasai sebuah kemampuan harus belajar dengan giat. Yang lain juga seperti itu. Mereka dilatih habis-habisan oleh Sehun. Jika ingin seperti kami, maka kau harus belajar. Apa kau ingin mempelajari semuanya?"

Jongin berpikir kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku harap kau sungguh-sungguh dalam niatmu, kau tidak boleh goyah. Semua ini berat dan sulit." Nasihat Baekhyun. "Aku berdoa agar kau berhasil dan menjadi orang hebat, Jongin."

Jongin masih setia mendengarkan.

"_Okay_, sekarang hapus air matamu. Laki-laki sejati tidak boleh menangis!" Baekhyun menghapus air mata Jongin. "Sekarang bersihkan dirimu, temani aku ke _supermarket_ untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan."

Baekhyun meninggalkan Jongin yang sudah duduk di ranjangnya, bersiap untuk membersihkan diri. Ia kemudian menutup kamar Jongin dan duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Tadi pagi Sehun setuju untuk melatih Jongin. Ia harus belajar akademik lalu dilatih secara fisik. Sehun tidak bisa melatih secara intensif, dan aku akan mengatur semuanya."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah lima bulan lebih Jongin melatih dirinya. Setiap pagi Ia dan Ex'Act Line berkeliling area rumah untuk _jogging_ atau bersepeda pagi, setelahnya Ia mengambil kelas privat yang diajarkan langsung oleh Xiumin. Ia dilatih untuk konsentrasi, mengendalikan diri, berpikir logis dan cepat, dan juga berlatih berbagai macam bahasa, dan Ia mulai menguasai bahasa Inggris dan Jepang. Setelah itu Ia akan berlatih bela diri bersama dengan Dream Line **[1]**. Dan pada malam hari, Ia mendapat pelajaran khusus dari Sehun.

Jongin berkembang dengan pesat, Ia gigih dengan niatnya.

Jika memiliki waktu luang, Ia akan belajar dengan yang lain, membaca buku, menelusuri internet tentang topik yang belum Ia pahami.

Satu hal yang Sehun dan yang lainnya lihat dari Jongin adalah kemampuan Jongin tentang matematika. Jika sudah siap, maka Sehun berencana untuk menugaskan Jongin dibidang manajemen keuangan.

Sudah seminggu ini Jongin terjun langsung bersama Ex'Act Line untuk menjalankan tugas-tugasnya. Seperti sekarang, Ia dengan Duo Drugs **[2]** pergi ke kota untuk menyerahkan narkoba pada klien mereka.

Mereka melakukan transaksi di sebuah gang sempit sehingga tidak terlihat CCTV.

"_Hyung_, sudah dengar belum? Ada rumor yang beredari tentang desa imigran di dekat sini." Ujar Lucas antusias. "Kau tahu preman tua yang menghalangi kita dulu di sekitar sini?

"Snakes Organitation?" Tanya Taeyong.

"Dibawah perlindungan organisasi itu, preman-preman kecil selalu bertingkah. Namun akhir-akhir ini mereka berhenti berulah. Bahkan Snakes Organitation juga tidak melakukan apa-apa. Bukankah aneh?"

Jongin termenung, Ia pernah mendengar organisasi itu dalam percakapan Sehun dan Chanyeol.

_Pasti terjadi sesuatu. _Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Rumor beredar bahwa mereka bekerja sama dengan perusahaan besar, ada yang bilang mereka didukung oleh pemerintah. Tidak ada yang berani mendekati organisasi itu sekarang."

Jongin masih termenung, berkonsentrasi pada ucapan Lucas.

"...Hyung."

"Jongin Hyung!" Taeyong memanggil Jongin.

"Ah!" Jongin terkejut, "Ada apa?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak ada." Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, "Aku perlu membeli minum. Kalian ingin sesuatu?" Jongin menunjuk _minimarket_ didepannya.

"Aku ingin _ice coffee_." Jawab Taeyong.

"_Me too. And cigarette_!" Lucas berseru.

"_Go buy it yourself_!" Jongin berlalu, Ia tidak setuju jika ada orang yang merokok.

Lucas hanya tertawa. Ia dan Taeyong menunggu di luar _minimarket_.

BUG

"Mati saja kau! Jangan harap untuk menemuiku lagi!"

Sebuah teriakan terdengar tidak jauh dari mereka. Lucas yang penasaran mencoba untuk mendekat ke arah suara. Ia mengambil lima langkah besar untuk melihat dengan jelas.

Seorang pria dengan rambut yang panjang dan pakaian yang lusuh sedang memukuli seorang pria hingga babak belur.

"_Fuck you. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_" Pria itu mengumpat terus menerus seraya menendang pria yang ada di bawahnya.

"_Woah. What the hell is that? Is he crazy?_" Lucas tidak sadar mengucapkan itu kepana Taeyong yang sudah berdiri di dekatnya.

Pria lusuh tadi berhenti, badannya terhuyung. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan saling menatap dengan Lucas.

"_Shit! That's scary_." Lucas tidak berbohong. Ia paling benci orang gila, karena orang normal seperti dirinya tidak akan pernah bisa membaca apa yang ada didalam pikiran orang gila.

"Maaf lama, penjaga _minimarket_ terus menanyakanku." Jongin menghampiri dua pria yang terpaku itu.

"Um, _hyung_. _We've got a problem_." Ujar Taeyong sambil menunjuk pria lusuh yang ada didepannya.

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya dan mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Taeyong tadi.

Jongin terpaku. Pria itu, Jongin mengenalnya. Tapi Ia tidak yakin. Jongin berharap Ia salah.

"Jongin..." Panggil pria lusuh itu. "Itu kau?"

Ketiga orang itu terkejut.

"_Hyung_?" Taeyong memanggil Jongin karena Jongin menegang disampingnya.

"Kim Jongin!" Pria lusuh tadi mengangkat kepalanya. Angin yang berhembus membuka rambut yang menutupi wajah pria itu. Wajahnya terlihat dengan jelas.

Pria tadi memiringkan kepala dan menggaruk lehernya. Jongin bisa melihat ada bekas luka di leher orang itu.

Tidak salah lagi.

Dia adalah dia.

Pria itu mendekat ke arah Jongin, jalannya terhuyung karena pengaruh alkohol.

"Jongin..." Panggilnya.

Jongin yang mendengar itu hanya bisa terpaku, tubuhnya bergetar.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi." Langkah pria semakin melebar, seperti tidak sabar untuk menggapai Jongin.

"_Hyung_, kau mengenal pria itu?" Tanya Taeyong pada Jongin. Ia menopang tubuh Jongin karena Jongin sudah bersandar dengannya.

Jongin kaku. Bibirnya tidak bisa bergerak.

"_Hyung_?"

"Jongin _hyung_!" Teriak Lucas menyadarkan Jongin.

Bayangan semasa kecil kembali melintas dipikiran Jongin. Sudah tiga bulan Ia menjalani terapi dengan DO untuk melupakan masa lalunya, namun dengan kehadiran pria didepannya, benteng yang sudah Ia bangun di pikirannya hancur dengan mudah.

"_Penisku masuk dengan lancar, huh, kau menungguku kan?"_

"_Mmhh! Mhh mhhnn nhh~"_

Bayangan ayahnya yang menyetubuhi tubuh kecilnya terus muncul

"_Lihat betapa jalangnya dirimu. Klimaks walaupun diperkosa oleh pria. Ibu dan anak, kalian benar-benar jalang!"_

"_... Kau akan menjadi seorang kakak, Jongin."_

"_Aku akan membunuhmu!"_

Kilasan Jongin menusuk perut ibunya hingga darah memenuhi seluruh tangannya

"_Ayah, aku mencintaimu."_

Bayangan Jongin yang menusukkan pisau ke leher ayahnya muncul.

Semua terlihat dengan jelas.

"Sudah 11 tahun kita tidak bertemu." Pria tadi sudah di depan Jongin. "Aku merindukanmu, Jongin." Ujar pria itu sambil tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shtpnk's memo:**

**[1]** Dream Line – /drēm/: _a cherished aspiration, ambition, or ideal_, /līn/: _narrow mark_. Adalah nama grup untuk anak buah Sehun yang masih sekolah yang kemudian akan masuk ke Ex'Act Line. Anggotanya adalah NCT Dream Jaemin, Jeno, Jisung, Chenle, Renjun, dan akan bertambah jika Sehun mengadopsi anak remaja lagi.

**[2]** Duo Drugs – panggilan untuk Taeyong dan Lucas yang menjalankan tugasnya bersama untuk mengedarkan narkoba.

.

Siapakah lelaki itu? Ada yang bisa menebaknya? :) **Shtpnk** gereget sendiri buatnya haha _next update_ jika _vote_ sampai 25 ya _readers_. _Hope you like it!_


	14. Chapter 14

**KISS ME, KILL ME:** chapter 14

"Siapa kau?" Teriak Lucas. Ia membawa tubuhnya ke depan Jongin untuk melindungi Jongin.

Jongin yang tersadar karena aksi Lucas kemudian berteriak, "_Stop it_, Lucas!" Ia tidak ingin Lucas terluka.

Pria itu membanting botol alkohol yang sedari tadi dipegangnya hingga pecah berkeping-keping.

Ketiga orang itu terkejut. Lucas memindahkan tubuhnya dibelakang Taeyong, Ia benci orang gila.

Pria itu tertawa, "Jongin, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Jika kau berani menggangguku, aku akan membunuhmu!" Jongin mengancam.

"Benarkah?" Pria itu tersenyum dan kembali melangkah semakin mendekat pada Jongin. "Kau telah berubah, Jongin. Dirimu yang sekarang bukanlah dirimu, Jongin. Dulu..." Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Kau bertekuk lutut dan menurut padaku, Jongin. Kau bilang kau mencintaiku." Pria itu memegang kepala Jongin, mengusapkan jarinya di pipi Jongin. "Jangan bilang...," jari itu kemudian menggeser ke bibir Jongin. "Kau telah lupa kenikmatan yang kita lalui bersama?"

"_Fuck_!" Taeyong yang mencoba menahan emosinya daritadi akhirnya tidak tahan juga. "Jangan seenaknya menyentuh orang!" Taeyong menepis tangan pria itu dengan kasar.

"_Shit_!" Pria itu mengumpat karena rasa panas dari tangan yang di tepis Taeyong tadi.

"_Hyung_, ayo pergi!" Taeyong menarik tangan Jongin untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Jongin!" Teriak pria tadi.

Mereka bertiga berlari menjauh.

"Ya Kim Jongin!" Pria tadi tetap berteriak karena Jongin yang mulai menjauh. "Jangan pernah lupakan dirimu! Kau hanya seorang pelacur cilik! Jangan mencoba untuk hidup seperti orang normal lainnya! Itu tidak benar!"

Tanpa sadar Jongin mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia terisak sembari berlari.

_._

_._

_._

Setelah sampai di mobil, ketiga orang itu mengatur napasnya karena berlari dalam jarak yang jauh.

"_Who's that old man_?" Tanya Lucas disela napasnya.

"_Hyung_, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Taeyong pada Jongin.

Jongin masih terisak, Ia duduk meringkuk memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"_Hyung_!" Taeyong berteriak, meyadarkan Jongin.

Jongin mengapus air matanya dan kembali duduk tegak. "Ya, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Apa hubungannya denganmu?" Tanya Taeyong hati-hati. "Dia berkata sebelas tahun lalu, berarti itu sebelum kita bertemu..."

"_It's none of your business_!" Jongin berteriak marah. Emosinya tidak stablil.

Teriakan Jongin mengejutkan Taeyong dan Lucas. Keadaan di mobil seketika hening.

"Ah!" Jongin sadar akan perbuatannya, Ia telah membentak Taeyong. "Ma-maaf aku–"

"_None of our business_?" Tanya Lucas, wajahnya menggelap. "Kau pikir kami itu siapa?! Kau juga bagian dari kami! Masalahmu berarti masalah kami juga, begitu juga sebaliknya. Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai keluarga sendiri!" Teriak Lucas, Ia kecewa dengan sikap Jongin yang masih saja mencoba memendam masalahnya sendiri.

Jongin termenung. Perkataan Lucas ada benarnya. Ia bahkan belum menceritakan kisah hidupnya selama disini. Mereka semua tidak pernah bertanya karena mereka ingin menjaga privasi Jongin.

"_Sorry, I didin't mean to yell at you_." Lucas menyesal.

"Tidak, kau benar. Maafkan aku yang tidak dewasa." Jongin mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Pria tadi... dia, dia adalah ayah tiriku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sisi lain, Choi Jin Hyuk keluar dari mobilnya dan masuk ke kantor Sehun.

Ia bersiul senang, kedua tangannya mengayunkan koper yang Ia bawa.

"Kau sendiri?" Tanya Sehun pada Choi Jin Hyuk yang sudah duduk di hadapannya.

Choi Jin Hyuk mengangguk, "Anak buahku menunggu di bawah."

Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya, meminta kejelasan atas kehadiran Choi Jin Hyuk.

"Pertama, aku ingin minta maaf kepada–"

"_Bullshit_." Sehun memotong ucapan Choi Jin Hyuk. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main. _To the point_." Sehun menghisap rokoknya.

Choi Jin Huk meletekkan satu koper ke atas meja di hadapannya kemudian membukanya. Di dalam koper itu adalah tumpukan uang yang tersusun rapih.

"Aku ingin membayar hutangku **[1]**." Choi Jin Hyuk tersenyum.

Sehun mendekati koper itu. Ia mengambil satu ikat uang dan mulai menimbangnya. Melihat uang itu lebih teliti.

Sehun tersenyum, "Hampir menipuku."

Choi Jin Hyun bertepuk tangan, "Hebat! Hanya melihatnya kau bisa tahu bahwa uang itu adalah uang palsu." Choi Jin Hyuk tertawa, "Jika kau tidak masuk dalam perangkap ini, berarti kau cukup pantas untuk diperjuangkan."

Sehun menyenderkan kembali dirinya di sofa.

"Aku akan berterus terang," Choi Jin Hyuk memajukan badannya, mendekat ke arah Sehun. "Tidakkah kau ingin bergabung dengan kami? Kita bisa menguasai Korea bersama." Ia memasang senyuman liciknya.

Sehun terdiam, kemudian tertawa dengan keras. "Lucu sekali mendengar ini dari orang yang meminjam uang dari perusahaanku."

Choi Jin Hyuk tertawa canggung, "Jangan bahas itu untuk sementara waktu." Ia menjeda perkataannya. "Orang sepertimu tidak boleh diam seperti ini, kau harus beraksi. Untuk itu kau butuh banyak dorongan, dan kami siap membantumu!" Ucapnya antusias.

Sehun hanya memberikan wajah datarnya.

"Tidak tertarik?"

"_Nope_." Sehun menggeleng. "Aku tidak peduli siapa yang menopang organisasimu."

Karena penolakan itu, Choi Jin Hyuk harus kembali. Ia tidak akan menyerah dan akan kembali membujuk Sehun.

"Chanyeol," panggil Sehun.

"Ya?"

"Cari tahu segala pergerakan Snakes Organitation dan relasinya." Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin merebahkan dirinya, lampu di kamarnya Ia biarkan mati.

Ia terus membayangkan kejadian tadi siang

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa Ia muncul kembali?_

_Ia seharusnya sudah mati?_

_Bagaimana bisa?_

Jongin memeluk dirinya sendiri dibalik selimut.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya di ketuk.

"Jongin? Kau tidak makan malam?" Baekhyun mengintip ke dalam kamar Jongin dan melihat Jongin terbaring di ranjangnya.

Baekhyun mendekat dan memeriksa Jongin.

Jongin memejamkan matanya, berpura-pura tidur.

Baekhyun yang melihat Jongin tidur kemudian membenarkan letak selimut Jongin dan mengusap kepala Jongin. "_Good night_." Baekhyun menyalan lampu tidur di sebelah ranjang Jongin dan pergi meninggalkan Jongin.

Jongin membuka matanya. Ia kembali meneteskan air mata, Ia ketakutan.

_Aku tidak ingin mereka tahu..._

_Tidak Sehun..._

_Tidak juga dengan yang lain._

_Aku tidak akan sanggup..._

_Aku tidak ingin kembali._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini Sehun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah karena pekerjaannya lebih cepat selesai dari dugaan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar melewati kaca mobil.

Malam ini, bulan membentuk dengan sempurna. Langit sangat cerah, tidak ada awan yang menutupi bulan itu.

"Tadi Presdir menanyakan kabarmu." Ujar Chanyeol yang mengendarai mobil. "Ia memintamu untuk sesekali mengunjunginya."

Sehun tidak menanggapi, fokusnya masih tertuju pada bulan.

Ketika merasa lelah, Sehun menurunkan pandangannya. Ia melihat seorang pria dengan rambut panjang dan pakaian yang lusuh menghampiri sekawanan pria di pinggir jalan.

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, pria itu terlihat familiar untuknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ahn Bo Hyun melangkahkan kakinya di tengah malam. Didepannya telah berdiri kerumunan preman jalanan.

"Hei!" Teriaknya pada kerumunan itu, "Apakah ada orang yang bernama Jongin di daerah ini?"

Kerumunan itu saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Tingginya 180cm, rambut hitam, kulit agak gelap, umurnya 25 tahunan. Ia bergaul dengan bocah tinggi seperti orang barat dan satu lagi lebih pendek dan kurus."

"Uang." Kata salah satu dari mereka. "Kau tahu, informasi tidaklah gratis."

Ahn Bo Hyun mengepalkan tangannya. Namun Ia butuh informasi tentang Jongin. Lalu Ia mengeluarkan seikat uang di sakunya dan menyerahkan uang itu.

"Hmm... Aku tidak tahu tentang orang bernama Jongin yang kau cari itu." Mereka tertawa.

Ahn Bo Hyun kemudian memukul orang itu hingga jatuh tersungkur.

"A-aku sungguh tidak tahu... Apa kalian ada yang tahu tentang Jongin?" Tanya orang itu pada teman-temannya yang lain.

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah Kim Jongin, maka kau harus mencari Sehun." Ujar seorang pria bertubuh kecil di antara mereka. Pria kecil itu tersenyum penuh arti, "Dan kau tidak akan bisa sendiri menghadapinya." Ujar pria kecil itu.

"Apa yang kau maksud adalah Oh Sehun? OSH Cooperation? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya seseorang pada pria kecil itu.

"Kami pernah membagi kisah bersama selama beberapa tahun," Ia kembali tersenyum.

"Ku dengar Sehun tinggal di Inwangsan?"

"Benarkah? Di sebuah gunung?"

"Bicara tentang Jongin itu, apakah Ia berhubungan dengan OSH Cooperation?"

Bisik-bisik antara kerumunan orang itu mampu mengusik Ahn Bo Hyung.

_Hebat sekali Ia bisa memiliki hubungan dengan sebuah perusahaan besar!_ Ahn Bo Hyung terkekeh.

Ahn Bo Hyun kemudian pergi menjauh dari kerumunan itu. Ia berbalik ketika bahunya di tepuk.

"Kau ingin bertemu Jongin? Aku bisa membantumu." Pria kecil tadi menghampiri dan tersenyum pada Ahn Bo Hyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shtpnk's memo:**

**[1]** mengacu pada chapter 7 dimana Choi Jin Hyuk dari Snakes Organitation meminta Sehun untuk tidak mengacau di daerah kekuasaannya namun dibalas oleh Sehun mengenai hutang organisasi itu pada perusahaan Sehun.

OMG! Siapakah dia? Apakah mereka akan berkolaborasi dengan tujuan yang sama?


	15. Chapter 15

**KISS ME, KILL ME:** chapter 15

"_It's been 4 years_." Seorang pria menyapa seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke ruangannya. "Aku kira kau sudah mati di penjara. Bagaimana mungkin kau berani untuk datang setelah membawa nama kami di dalam kecerobohanmu, Luhan?" Pria itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"_It's been a long time, Mr. Jang Ki Yong._" Luhan menundukkan wajahnya.

Jang Ki Yong berdiri dan menghampiri Luhan. Ia mengangkat dagunya, "Jalang!" Jang Ki Yong meremas dagu Luhan, "Aku membiarkanmu masuk bukan karena aku peduli padamu. Aku hanya bosan."

Luhan menatap mata Jang Ki Yong.

"Aku dengar kau satu penjara dengan Sehun dan kau sempat menjadi pelacurnya?" Jang Ki Yong berjalan kembali ke sofa.

"Ia memilih orang lain..." Jawab Luhan lirih.

"Kenapa tidak kau pertahankan? Jika kau bertahan menjadi pelacurnya, maka aku akan memaafkanmu karena penghianatan yang telah kau lakukan."

"A-aku datang kesini untuk berdamai. Aku mendapatkan ide untuk membantumu menghancurkan Sehun." Ujar Luhan dengan semangat.

Luhan lalu memanggil Ahn Bo Hyun masuk dan memperkenalkannya pada Jang Ki Yong.

"Sehun memiliki mainan baru. Mereka sudah kenal sejak dipenjara, dan pria ini," Luhan menunjuk pada Ahn Bo Hyun, "Ia ingin mengambil mainan itu kembali di sisinya. Kau bisa menjadikan ini sebagai senjata karena aku yakin mainan itu penting untuk Sehun."

Jang Ki Yong menaikkan satu alisnya, "Maksudmu Kim Jongin?"

Luhan dan Ahn Bo Hyun terkejut, tidak menyangka bahwa nama Jongin sudah terdengar di telinga Jang Ki Yong.

"Sayang sekali, aku menyukai pria itu. Ia adalah tipeku. Sebenarnya, aku sudah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali. Dan sepertinya Ia memiliki pesona yang membuat setiap orang ingin memilikinya." Jang Ki Yong berhenti sejenak, "Tapi kalian membuatku menginginkannya kembali."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di siang hari, Jongin masih termenung karena Ahn Bo Hyun. Ia mengurung dirinya di kamar.

_Kenapa hidupku seperti ini?_

_Jika dulu aku melakukannya dengan benar..._

_Ia tidak akan pernah kembali_

"Aku harus menyelesaikannya. Kali ini..."

_Aku akan menyingkirkannya._

_Lalu..._

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sosok Jongin kecil berbicara di sampingnya.

Jongin termenung.

"Semua orang sudah mengetahuinya sekarang. Kau tidak akan bisa tinggal bersama dengan mereka lagi."

"Diam."

"Kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya? Lagi?"

"Berhenti!" Jongin menangis.

"Jika kau membunuh, apa kau akan merasa bahagia?" Tanya Jongin kecil.

Jongin berhenti menangis. Ia sudah membulatkan tekatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, akhirnya kau datang juga," ujar Ahn Bo Hyun.

Di sebuah gang sempit, Ahn Bo Hyun menunggu Jongin untuk datang.

Dengan bantuan Mark, Jongin berhasil melacak keberadaan Ahn Bo Hyun.

Di malam yang dingin, Jongin sampai di kota, sendirian. Ia melarikan diri dari pengawasan Sehun.

Jongin menatap Ahn Bo Hyun yang ada didepannya.

_Hari ini..._

_Aku tidak melihat apapun._

_Tidak mendengar apapun._

_Aku hanya ingin menghirup udara segar._

_Sekali saja dalam hidupku._

"Aku percaya kau pasti datang," Ahn Bo Hyun berdiri dari duduknya. "Tidak kusangka, kau bisa menemukanku secepat ini."

Jongin masih menatap Bo Hyun.

"Ah, dimana teman-temanmu?" Bo Hyun pura-pura peduli dengan Jongin.

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa bajingan seperti dia harus tetap hidup di dunia ini?_

Jongin merogoh saku belakangnya, mengeluarkan pistol dan mengarahkannya pada Bo Hyun.

"_Wow_, kau kira kau bisa membunuhku dengan mainan itu?" Ahn Bo Hyun tertawa.

Jongin menarik pelatuk dan menembakkannya ke sembarang arah.

Bo Hyun terkejut karena itu adalah pistol asli.

"Aku akan membunuhmu dan membiarkan mayatmu dimakan oleh anjing!" Teriak Jongin.

"Sial! Coba saja jika kau berani!" Ahn Bo Hyun marah dah berlari mendekati Jongin.

Jongin terkejut dengan aksi Bo Hyun yang tiba-tiba, Ia tidak sengaja menembak peluru lagi dan berhasil mengendai pundak Bo Hyun.

"Dasar jalang! Jangan bermain-main denganku! Kau menembakku!" Bo Hyun menepis tangan Jongin, menjauhkan pistol itu dari Jongin. Ia menjambak rambut Jongin dan menamparnya. "Aku pikir kau harus diberi pelajaran dari awal lagi, kau mulai membangkang!"

Jongin terus meronta, namun tangannya berhasil di kunci oleh Bo Hyun.

"Tolong–" Jongin mencoba teriak tapi mulutnya segera ditutup oleh tangan Bo Hyun.

"Kau benar-benar perlu kuberi pelajaran!" Bo Hyun memasukkan dua jarinya ke mulut Jongin, menekan lidah Jongin agar Jongin tidak berbicara.

"Rasakan ini, manis. Dulu kau dengan senang hati membuatnya basah agar aku bisa mempersiapkan lubang nakalmu dengan baik."

"Uh geh! Hah guah!" Jongin terus mencoba untuk berteriak. "Ugh!" Jongin mulai kehabisan napasnya.

Ahn Bo Hyun mengeluarkan jari-jarinya, membiarkan Jongin menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Ahn Bo Hyun terpaku melihat Jongin dengan ekspresinya yang tersiksa. Air liur dan keringat memenuhi wajahnya, membuatnya terlihat seksi dibawah cahaya bulan.

"Semakin aku melihat wajahmu, semakin aku mengingat wajah Ibumu." Bo Hyun mengelus pipi Jongin, "Kau berhasil membuatku mengingat masa lalu kita yang menyenangkan." Bo Hyun tertawa senang.

Jongin mengibaskan tangannya, sebuah pisau menancap di perut Bo Hyun.

"_Shit_!"

Karena lengah, Bo Hyun tidak sempat membaca pergerakan Jongin.

Jongin berdiri, "Aku tidak pernah mengerti kenapa sampah sepertimu tetap hidup di dunia ini. Kau memiliki hidup yang malang, tidak akan ada orang yang mencintaimu." Jongin memberanikan dirinya. "Kau tidak punya seseorang yang sangat ingin kau lindungi, kan?" Tanya Jongin. Ia berjalan mendekat ke Bo Hyun, "Sesuatu yang berharga dan sangat ingin kau lindungi bahkan kau rela menyerahkan nyawamu untuk melindunginya..." Jongin mengangkat kakinya dan menginjak luka bekas tusukan di perut Bo Hyun. "Aku punya."

Bo Hyun merintih kesakitan.

"Setelah aku dipenjara, karena membunuh Ibu dan Adikku sendiri, aku mencoba melupakanmu. Aku belajar satu hal yaitu hidupku bukanlah sesuatu yang sial... Ada banyak orang baik yang peduli di sekitarku. Aku menemukan tempatku berada. _I'm blessed_." Jongin berdiri tegak. "Melihatmu seperti ini semakin meyakinkanku bahwa kau hanyalah sampah di dalam hidupku."

Ah Bo Hyun tertawa keras. "Lucu sekali. Perkataanmu lah yang sampah!" Bo Hyun berdiri dengan susah payah. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya satu hal padamu... Bagaimana caramu hingga kau bisa berhubungan dengan OSH Cooperation?"

Jongin terkejut.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kau akan dilindungi oleh perusahaan besar seperti itu. Aku harap kau memberitahuku yang sebenarnya. "Bo Hyun tersenyum.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu?!" Jongin berteriak.

"Itu tidaklah penting... Tapi kau benar-benar sukses, menggoda seorang pengusaha dan mafia muda hanya untuk mendapat hartanya, kan? Akan kuberi tahu, kau harus meninggalkannya. Aku menemukan sponsor yang bisa menopang hidupmu lebih baik." Ujar Bo Hyun mendekat pada Jongin. "Aku yakin, Ia akan memperlakukanmu lebih baik."

_Apa maksud semua ini?_ Jongin bertanya dalam hati.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali." Bo Hyun memandang belakang Jongin.

Lima orang pria mendekat ke arah mereka. Karena cahaya yang sedikit, Jongin tidak bisa melihat jelas siapa pria-pria itu.

"Aku tahu kalau kau akan menghancurkanku malam ini. Tapi apa kau pikir aku menunggumu dengan cuma-cuma?" Ahn Bo Hyun tersenyum licik.

"_Yo_..." Sebuah suara tertangkap di telinga Jongin, "_It's been a long time, Jongin_."

_Jang Ki Yong!_

Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jongin, "Kasihan sekali," Jang Ki Yong mengusap pipi Jongin, "pipimu memerah."

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Jongin mengibaskan pisaunya ke arah Jang Ki Yong.

Jang Ki Yong tersenyum, "_Interesting_! Kau sudah berubah menjadi lebih agresif. Aku menyukainya." Ia tersenyum licik.

Jongin terkejut.

Jang Ki Yong memberi isyarat pada anak buahnya, tidak lama mereka menahan Jongin. menutup mulutnya dan mengunci tubuhnya.

"_Relax, babe_. Akan kupastikan untuk tidak melepasmu lagi." Jang Ki Yong memutar tubuhnya, hendak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu hingga berhenti karena Ahn Bo Hyun memanggilnya.

"Kesepakatan kita!" Teriak Bo Hyun mengingatkan.

"Ah benar! Aku hampir melupakannya," Jawab Jang Ki Yong. Ia meraih pistolnya dan dengan cepat menembakkannya ke arah Ahn Bo Hyun.

Ahn Bo Hyun jatuh seketika.

Jongin terkejut dengan aksi itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan... Ini tidak... seperti yang kita sepakati...!" Bo Hyun bicara terbata-bata karena menahan sakit di perutnya yang terkena peluru.

Jang Ki Yong tertawa, "Kau salah memilih _partner_, _Mr. Ahn_. Aku sudah bilang jika aku tertarik dengannya bukan? Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang yang menginginkannya untuk hidup."

"Sial!" Darah segar mulai membasahi pakaian Ahn Bo Hyun dan juga keluar dari mulutnya. Ia terus merintih kesakitan.

"Jongin," Jang Ki Yong beralih ke arah Jongin, "Aku yakin kau sudah dilatih menggunakan pistol bukan? Ini..." Ia menyerahkan pistol itu pada Jongin. "Kau bebas melakukan apa yang kau mau." Jang Ki Yong tersenyum.

Jongin terpaku, pikirannya bercabang.

"_What's wrong_?" Tanya Jang Ki Yong, "Bukankah kau sangat ingin membunuh orang ini? Kau datang kesini untuk itu kan?"

Jongin menatap pistol Jang Ki Yong dan Ahn Bo Hyun bergantian.

"Kau hanya perlu menembakkan peluru di kepalanya. _It's simple_!"

Jang Ki Yong menyerahkan pistol itu pada Jongin. Namun Jongin tidak kunjung bergerak.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau masih mencintainya?" Jang Ki Yong pura-pura terkejut.

Badan Jongin bergetar. _Mencintainya? Tidak mungkin!_

Jongin merebut pistol dari Jang Ki Yong dan mengarahkannya pada Ahn Bo Hyun.

"_That's my babe_!" Jang Ki Yong menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Jongin dan berbisik tepat di telinganya, "Kau akan menyerang kepalanya? Atau mungkin dadanya? Ingat apa yang Ia lakukan padamu. Kesempatan ini tidak datang dua kali."

"Tidak..." Ahn Bo Hyun memohon lirih. "Hentikan Jongin!"

"Jangan goyah!" Teriak Jang Ki Yong.

DUAR

Jongin yang terkejut tidak sengaja menembak pistol itu.

Matanya terpejam.

Hening.

Gelap.

"_Good job_!" suara Jang Ki Yong menyadarkan Jongin.

Ia membuka matanya dan melihat Ahn Bo Hyun didepannya dengan kepala yang berlubang. Penampakan didepannya sungguh mengerikan.

"Sekarang..." Jang Ki Yong mengelus pipis Jongin, "_Let's go home_, Kim Jongin."

Jongin menatap mata Jang Ki Yong.

"Mulai sekarang," Jang Ki Yong mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jongin, "kau adalah milikku."

Jang Ki Yong mencium Jongin lembut di bibirnya. Ia membawa tubuh Jongin semakin mendekat.

Jongin yang bingung tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shtpnk's memo:**

_Yeah, Luhan and Jang Ki Yong join forces. I'm sorry y'all_ :')

_Thank you for supporting me :)_


	16. Chapter 16

**KISS ME, KILL ME:** chapter 16

"_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_" Sehun mengumpat sepanjang perjalanan.

Ia dan Ex'Act Line mengendarai mobilnya seakan _convoy_ dijalan. Deru mobil yang menghiasi malam seakan memberi tahu semua orang jika mereka sedang mengejar waktu.

"Sebenarnya apa saja yang kalian lakukan, bedebah!" Sehun berteriak di _earpiece_-nya.

Mark yang duduk disamping Sehun masih sibuk dengan laptopnya. Ia mengawasi pergerakan Jongin lewat GPS yang Ia letakkan di jam tangan Jongin.

"_He's still there, Boss_!" Mark mengarahkan Sehun pada lokasi Jongin sekarang.

Mereka memasuki daerah yang menjadi tempat Jongin dan Duo Drugs bertemu dengan Ahn Bo Hyun kemarin.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya sembarang, mereka berpencar mencari Jongin. Sehun juga ikut mencari, Ia gelisah dan marah. _Bagaimana bisa Ia kabur dari rumahnya sendiri? Apa yang Ia pikirkan?_

"_Boss_, disana!" Mark yang membawa laptopnya menunjuk satu titik di depannya.

Semua bergegas menuju tempat itu.

Sehun dan Ex'Act Line memasuki sebuah gang sempit dan gelap, mereka siaga dengan pistol ditangan masing-masing.

Sehun memberi aba-aba dengan tangannya, memberi tugas pada Chen dan Xiumin untuk maju terlebih dahulu diikuti dengan Mark sebagai penunjuk arah dan yang lainnya berjaga di belakang.

Keadaan yang gelap dan hening membuat suasana menjadi tegang.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, Ia merasa aneh.

"Seharusnya disini. _Shit_!" Mark mengumpat.

Mereka sudah sampai di titik GPS Jongin, namun tidak menemukan Jongin. hanya seonggok pria yang berlumuran darah di dekat mereka.

Sehun menunduk, menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi wajah pria itu. Ia terkejut.

Lucas mendekati Sehun dan melihat pria dibawahnya, berharap itu bukan Jongin. "_Shit! It's old crazy man!_" Ia terkejut karena pria gila yang adalah ayah tiri Jongin sudah mati, tidak bernyawa.

Sehun yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh ke arah Lucas, "_Crazy_?"

"_Yeah_, kami bertemu dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu dan dia mengenali Jongin-hyung–" Lucas menghentikan ucapannya ketika merasa lengannya ditarik.

Taeyong menarik lengan Lucas untuk memberinya peringatan.

Lucas yang menyadarinya hanya bisa mengatupkan bibir, menyadari kebodohannya. "_I'm s-sorry, Boss_."

"Kau bertemu dengannya dan tidak melaporkan padaku?!" Sehun membentak, baru kali ini Ia lengah.

"Kami ingin memberitahumu namun kami belum sempat," Taeyong berlutut dan memberikan pembelaannya.

BUG

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? _Fuck!_" Sehun mengumpat, Ia menendang Taeyong, memukul Lucas dan Taeyong betubi-tubi. "Apa kalian ingin mati?!"

Mereka sudah babak belur dan hampir sekarat jika bukan Chanyeol yang menahannya.

"Kita harus bergerak sekarang," ucap Chanyeol menahan Sehun.

Baekhyun menuju Sehun dan menyerahkan jam tangan, ponsel dan dompet milik Jongin. ia menemukannya tidak jauh dari tubuh Ahn Bo Hyun.

"Ia ayah tirinya, kan?" Lirih Baekhyun. Ia membawa tubuhnya mendekat pada tubuh Ahn Bo Hyun, memeriksa tubuh itu. "Luka ini..." Baekhyun mengmati luka di pundak, perut dan kepala Ahn Bo Hyun. "Bukan dari orang amatir." Lanjutnya.

"Dipastikan mati karena kehabisan darah, sekitar 10 menit yang lalu." Lanjut Xiumin di sebelahnya.

"Mungkinkah Jongin yang melakukannya?" Tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

_Ini aneh. Dimana Jongin sekarang?_ Sehun terus bertanya dalam hati.

"Aaaaarrghh!" Sehun teriak frustasi.

Cklek! VROOOMM!

Di ujung gang satunya, mereka melihat sebuah cahaya dan suara mobil yang berjalan.

"_Back! Back! Back!_" Seru Sehun.

Ex'Act Line yang sudah terlatih, berlari menghampiri mobil mereka yang terparkir. Secepat kilat mereka menginjak gas dan mengejar mobil itu.

Sedikit sulit karena area dengan gang-gang sempit dan jalan yang menanjak, membuat mereka harus berpencar mencari jalan masing-masing.

Tujuan mereka adalah satu. Menghentikan mobil itu yang mereka yakin akan ada petunjuk disana. Jika mereka beruntung, mungkin Jongin ada di dalam sana.

"_I got them_!" Yuta yang sudah terlebih dahulu keluar dari daerah itu terus mengejar mobil didepannya.

"_Report_!" Teriak Sehun di earpiece-nya.

"_I'm not sure_." Yuta memfokuskan penglihatannya ke mobil itu.

Kaca mobil yang gelap membuatnya tidak bisa melihat ke dalam.

Beruntungnya Yuta, jalan yang dilaluinya seketika terang karena cahaya dari lampu pinggir jalan. Walau hanya sebentar, namun Ia bisa melihat mobil itu penuh didalamnya.

"_Confirm_! Ada 5 orang; tiga orang berada di kursi penumpang belakang dan dua orang di depan," Yuta memberikan informasi itu melalui _earpice_-nya.

"Tunggu aku!" ujar Sehun.

Ia langsung membanting setir dan mencari jalan yang lebih besar. Ia ingin segera keluar dari gang-gang sempit ini.

Amarahnya sudah memuncak. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk membunuh siapapun yang berani menyentuh miliknya.

Setelah keluar, Sehun bergabung dengan kumpulan mobil di depannya. Mereka membuat formasi _one line_ dengan Yuta di depan dan Sehun paling belakang.

"_Go_!" Suara rendah Sehun memerintah seluruh anak buahnya.

"_Got it_!" Seru mereka bersamaan.

Yuta menginjak gas, membuat mobilnya lebih dekat dengan mobil di depannya.

Sementara mobil Chanyeol dan mobil Chen terpecah di sisi kiri dan kanan mobil Yuta. Baekhyun dan Xiumin yang sudah bersiap di posisinya membidik _tracking point guns_ tepat di roda belakang mobil itu melalui _moonroof_ mobil masing-masing.

DUAR

Ckiiiittttt

Ban belakang berhasil ditembak, membuat mobil itu tidak terkendali.

Yuta dibelakangnya langsung menginjak gas, mendorong mobil itu agar tetap berjalan di posisinya.

Dua orang di kursi belakang membuka kaca dan mengeluarkan kepalanya. Menembakkan pistol sembarang arah kepada Ex'Act Line.

"Bodoh!" Seru Xiumin.

"Kau menyerahkan nyawamu dengan sukarela!" Lanjut Baekhyun.

DUAR DUAR

Baekhyun dan Xiumin dengan mudah menembak kepala kedua orang itu. Darah keluar dan membasahi sepanjang perjalanan mobil itu.

"_Shit_! Di depan ada tikungan." Ujar Mark yang membaca peta di laptopnya.

Mobil Johnny keluar dari formasi. Chanyeol yang melihat mobil Johnny dibelakangnya kemudian kembali masuk kedalam formasi dan membiarkan mobil itu mendahuluinya.

"Hati-hati, mereka mungkin masih punya senjata lainnya," ingat Chanyeol melalui _earpiece_-nya.

Johnny menghitung dalam hati, _3... 2... 1..._ Ia langsung menginjak gas dan pergi melewati mobil Chanyeol dan Yuta. Ia kemudian membanting setir, menyalip mobil itu. Pada posisi yang sudah pas, Ia menginjak rem. Membuat mobil itu menabrak mobil miliknya. Dengan begitu, mobil Yuta dan mobil Johnny mengapit mobil itu.

Sopir mobil dan penumpang di sampingnya membuka kaca dan mengeluarkan tembakan pada mobil Johnny agar menyingkir.

Ketika tikungan didepan, Johnny menyesuaikan kecepatannya dan Yuta menginjak gas membuat asap mengepul di ban belakang.

"_Yeah_!" Teriak Yuta bangga karena berhasil membawa mobil itu melewati tikungan.

"_Hey, somebody help us_!" Johnny meminta bantuan karena pistol yang bertubi-tubi menyerang mobil kesayangannya dan peluru yang mulai masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"_Coming_!"

Baekhyun dan Xiumin sekali lagi membidik _tracking point guns_ mereka tepat di kedua tangan yang memegang pistol itu.

DUAR DUAR

Dan sekali lagi, mereka tepat sasaran. Tangan sopir dan penumpang disebelahnya sudah tertembak. Pistol yang dipegang mereka otomatis terlepas dari tangannya.

Chanyeol dan Chen yang mengendarai mobil segera maju dan mengapit di sisi kiri dan kanan mobil itu.

"Yo, hyung! 300 meter di depan ada lapangan!" Ujar Mark.

Ex'Act Line mengerti maksud Mark. Mereka terus mengapit mobil itu, membawanya pada lapangan yang dikatakan Mark tadi. Sehun membawa mobilnya mengikuti mobil-mobil di depannya.

Sesampainya di lapangan itu, Ex'Act Line membuka pintu dan melumpuhkan sopir dan penumpang disampingnya. Membuat mereka keluar dari mobil dan memaksa mereka untuk berlutut.

Baekhyun menuju kursi belakang, dan melihat seorang pria dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat oleh tali dan kepalanya yang terbungkus oleh kain. Baekhyun membawa pria itu keluar.

Sehun yang melihat itu segera menghampirinya dan membuka kain itu.

Ia terkejut. Pria itu...

"Halo, Sehun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sisi lain, Jongin termenung. Ia masih memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia telah membunuh, sekali lagi.

Jang Ki Yong masuk ke dalam kamar, dan melihat Jongin duduk di sofa. Saat ini mereka berada di kediaman Jang Ki Yong.

"Apa terlalu mengejutkan untukmu?" Jang Ki Yong membawa sebuah gelas berisi minum dan menyerahkannya pada Jongin. "Bukankah kau ingin menyingkirkannya?"

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak ingin menerima kenyataan itu.

"Ah, apa kau benar-benar masih mencintainya? Kau bahkan rela membunuh Ibumu sendiri disaat kau masih kecil." Jang Ki Yong duduk di seberang Jongin.

Jongin diam.

"Ada apa dengan raut wajahmu? Jangan berpikir terlalu berlebih." Jang Ki Yong menyenderkan tubuhnya disandaran sofa, "Apa kau takut Sehun tidak akan menerimamu lagi ketika Ia tahu kau telah membunuh seseorang?"

Jongin terkejut.

Jang Ki Yong tertawa kemudian berdiri, menghampiri Jongin. "Biar kuberi tahu sesuatu," Ia menundukkan tubuhnya, membawa wajahnya agar sejajar dengan Jongin, "Sehun bahkan membunuh lebih banyak orang. Itu bukan suatu hal yang sulit untuknya. _That's reality_. Kami pebisnis. Dalam kamus kami, uang lebih penting daripada manusia. Aku yakin, suatu hari, Ia juga akan menyingkirkanmu dengan mudah. Namun," Jang Ki Yong membelai pipi Jongin lembut, "Aku berjanji untuk melindungimu. Aku berjanji untuk membuatmu aman, memberikan apa yang kau butuhkan. Harta? Kehormatan? Perhatian? Cinta? _I will give you all._"

Jongin tertawa lirih, "Bukankah kau juga suka memainkan perasaan orang lain? Kau tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun. Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu?"

Jang Ki Yong tertegun, Jongin berani membalas perkataannya. "Aku terharu kau mengenalku dengan baik." Ia mengangkat dagu Jongin, "Seperti yang kubilang, aku menyukaimu Kim Jongin.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Jongin.

Jang Ki Yong duduk di meja dihadapan Jongin. Ia menaikkan salah satu alisnya, tersenyum licik, "_Of course, it's you_."

Jongin termenung lagi, untuk beberapa saat membiarkan suasana hening menyelimuti mereka.

Tidak lama Ia berdiri, menghampiri Jang Ki Yong dan menaikkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Jang Ki Yong.

_I'm sorry, Sehun..._

_Sepertinya..._

_Aku tidak akan bisa kembali padamu._

"_I'm yours now_." Jongin mencium Jang Ki Yong dengan gairah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shtpnk's memo:**

_Sorry y'all. I think I'm support Jang Ki Yong x Jongin right now :')_

**KISS ME, KILL ME END! **_This is the last chapter_ :) _Thank you_ untuk semua yang udah _support_, mohon maaf harus berakhir disini. _This story is not originally by me_. Banyak inspirasi yang aku ambil dari film dan komik yang aku sesuaikan untuk cerita ini, _so_ kalau ada yang menemukan kemiripan, **shtpnk** mohon maklum.

**KISS ME, KILL ME Season 2 COMING SOON!**

Yeay or nay?


End file.
